Life is never what you expect it to be
by fanfiction-fan2012
Summary: This story starts off when Bella arrives at the Voltari to stop Edwards suicide attempt. She is able to save Edward but the decision of the Voltari is quite unexpected. This is an adult version of twilight and will have lemons and violence (after all it revolves around vampires) so parents be warned! Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The sentence 

So I had been able to save Edward from exposing himself to the crowd but now, as we followed the two small vampires who were steering us deeper in the castle, I was still wondering if we would all make it out of here. Alice and Edward kept me between them and from what I had heard of the Volturi I was grateful for the gesture although I knew that if the Volturi wished me dead, there was nothing that Edward or Alice could do to help me.

We finally arrived in front of two large doors and after a moment's hesitation the female vampire accompanying us opened them ushering us in. I kept my head down and held on to Edwards hand as if it were a lifeline, which to me actually was. I had been around vampires now for almost a year (at least before the Cullens had left Forks) and yet you never feel anything but inferior to their sort. They all possess a beauty and strength that attracts you to them like a moth to a flame. For them we humans are only a meal ticket. Thankfully the Cullens did not feast on humans they had accepted and protected me as a part of their family but I knew all their protection amounted to nothing if the Volturi were involved.

I was standing in front of the Royalty of the Vampires, who had the strength and means to totally destroy anyone and anything they wished. I felt the stares of all the vampires burn me and decided that I would not let myself be bullied. If I had to face them I would at least do it with my back strait and my chin up so I looked up to the three men on the thrones in front of me. I knew now why Edward and Alice had warned me not to say or do anything as I looked from one to the other. I saw their eyes scrutinized the human before them and I knew every motion I made and every word I said would be analyzed and judged and I doubted that it would be in my favor.

The one on the left was the oldest and I could see he was, for the loss of a better expression, bored out of his mind. He looked at me with total apathy, his body was a shell with no expression or life and I wondered; 'how could someone live an eternity like this?' All of a sudden I saw his eyes as they leveled out with mine. There was a strange look in them as if I were a puzzle that had to be explained but then the expression passed.

My eyes roved to the middle chair and saw that this person was a little younger but his expression was that of a child in front of a candy store and as he was looking at Edward and me I felt a creepy sensation come over me as if I were the candy.

As this person came towards us Edward stood his ground but pushed me behind him. _As if that would help!_ We were in the belly of the whale and if it decided to swallow us whole it would happen no matter what.

The man smiled at Edward and asked for his hand. I was perplexed and that was probably visible in my facial expression so Edward explained "Bella this is Aro and he can read my thoughts by touching me".

"So Edward" said Aro in a voice filled with delight while looking me up and down "Bella lives, I can feel your rejoicing at seeing her alive and healthy. So this is the one you have lost your heart to?"

Aro took a couple of paces towards me and smiled reminding me of falcon ready to pounce. He then turned his eyes towards Edward and asked "May I?"

"I think it best you ask her," Edward proposed in a flat voice.

I looked at Edward and my fear reached its peak; 'what the hell were they talking about?' I wished I could make myself invisible. I was never one to be the center of attention and now was definitely not the time to start.

Edward, understanding my alarm in my eyes explained "Aro wishes to read your thoughts"

"Yes, of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed "Bella would you please do me the honor?" Aro asked while holding his hands up. Despite his politeness I didn't believe he was actually _asking_ no it felt more like something I would not be allowed to refuse.

I raised my hand cautiously; trying to stop the tremors I felt coursing through my body. My hand was swiftly taken by both of Aro's cold ones as if to catch me before I changed my mind. Then everything was quiet in the room and I saw his face as he concentrated on my thoughts. My attention was suddenly caught by something moving behind him and it was then that I finally noticed the third brother. He had long snow white hair and was leaning forward in anticipation of Aro's conclusions.

Aro's face showed a display of various emotions first of concentration, then disbelief and last of all amusement. He then began to laugh with delight as he said "Edward is right, Bella is special. I cannot catch a glimpse of her thoughts".

Now it was official, I was a human freak amongst vampires as well as my own human peers.

He then turned to the small woman that had escorted us to the chamber and asked "Jane?"

She smiled and said "Master?"

"Could you please try?"

She turned to me and then all of a sudden Edward lost it and tried to attack her but before he had a chance to come close to her he crumbled to the ground. His face turned into a mask of agony as he thrashed about the floor. I couldn't understand what the hell was happening but I saw Jane staring at him with a serine smile on her face so I knew she was the cause of it. The situation was all so surreal but I soon understood that this had something to do with Aro's request and screamed "stop, please stop; whatever you wish to do you have my permission".

Aro's eyes shot over to me and then he signaled Jane. I braced myself for the worst and waited for what seemed to be ten minutes but in actuality was probably only 10 seconds. I was taken out of my concentration when I heard Aro laugh and clap his hands, then I looked up to see Jane.

She was looking frustrated and angry and when I sent a questioning look to Edward he smirked and I recognized a small show of pride and triumph in his eyes.

I was then allowed to nudge closer to Edward as Aro walked toward his brothers to discuss our situation. Edward was smiling encouragement to me and I felt the love vibes he sent through the small squeeze in my hand.

The three brothers took their time and I caught their muffled murmurs but couldn't hear anything intelligible _(human hearing)_ but all of a sudden I felt Edward go ridged beside me. I gave him a perplexed look but all the life had gone out of his face. I tried to nudge his hand so that he would look at me but when he turned my heart dropped. All the life had gone from his face and it was replaced by a sea of anguish. What the hell happened and what were the brothers discussing!

Aro walked towards me and said "Edward has been asked to join our little company but has refused". With that said Aro then turned towards me and put his hands together "And young, beautiful Bella…. What do we do with you?" he whispered while observing me.

"Aro, she's a liability," The white haired brother said. He had taken his seat again and he sat comfortably with his legs crossed. His snow-white hair was a strange contrast to his youthful face and as I looked towards him I made a mistake of looking into his crimson eyes. They held no sign of any emotions and I felt my skin crawl as he looked back with an arrogant and cruel glance.

Edward hissed beside me which made me jump.

Aro then announced "The law lays claim on Isabella Swan". His voice was thick and he looked at me saying "you will make an excellent addition to our ranks". With that he turned and pointed to his servants. "Take her away and give her a room in the west wing"

I was dazed and I felt like I was in a slow motion movie detached from my emotions. This couldn't be happening.

The white haired brother jumped out of his chair instantly pacing towards Aro "That was not what we discussed!" he shouted.

Aro looked untouched and annoyed by his furry and then announced "Caius you will take Isabella into your ranks and she will be yours to take care of. We will discuss it further at a later date". And with that he dismissed Caius who glared murderously at me, his eyes saying he would show no mercy when he got his hands on me.

Shit that was all I needed and seeing Caius's expression made me freeze in fright. I began to pull myself closer to Edward and looked into his eyes pleading for help. This was a nightmare to beat all nightmares I couldn't stay here; I wanted, no _needed_ to leave.

Edward was now furiously hissing as he pulled me behind his body in an attempt to keep me at his side.

"Come, come Edward" Aro said "you know that even you are subject to our laws as each and every one of us. If you keep this up we will have to take extreme measures"

While Aro was speaking I saw a large and extremely vicious looking vampire come up from behind and tried to warn Edward. Before I had a chance to say anything the man grabbed Edward and held him in a bear hug as another vampire came from behind me to pull me away.

I screamed but the vampire holding me just clasped his hand on my mouth as he literally dragged me away. The last thing I saw was the desperation in his Edwards as I was taken.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 2 - The trip home

EPOV

Aro stared at me while Felix held me against his chest.

"Now listen to me Edward," Aro said "If you do not comply with the laws we will take measures. These measures mean that Alice will be kept here and your family will have to be controlled".

Alice cried "Don't listen"

Aro just glared at her and said "If I hear one more treasonous word from you I will take both you and your mate….. Jasper is it? ….. and both of you will stay here for as long as I deem necessary. You know I can and you know I will."

After hearing the threat Alice was quiet knowing she had been beaten.

Aro continued. "You will both listen to me. Edward you came of your own accord and you will now leave with Alice. If you don't I will do much more than kill you; I will make your existence excruciating and after your stunt, I will have every right to do so according to our laws".

"When get back to that place you will announce the death of Isabella to the humans who live there. I will make up papers and documents that will acknowledge the fact that she was in a car accident while in Italy and that she was burned beyond recognition. A body similar to hers will be sent in a coffin with certain documents and personal belongings to reinforce the story."

I felt totally lifeless and it was difficult for me to follow all the things Aro was telling me. I had brought all this upon both her and I by my own stupidity and now I knew I was powerless to stop it from happening. Alice tried to comfort me but all I could do was whisper "What have I done? I have dammed Bella not only to an immortal life but to one with the Volturi"

I then heard Caius sneer "Oh, don't worry I will _take good care of_ _your_ Isabella"

Inadvertently I began to growl as I turned my eyes toward Caius. Knowing Bella would be at his mercy enflamed my anger and made me desperate but as I prepared to attack Felix grabbed me from behind.

Aro shouted "Enough! Marcus, can you and Caius please leave the room; we will discuss this situation further when we are alone. In the meanwhile I wish for Jane and Felix to remain, the rest may leave as I wish to question Edward and Alice without further interruption".

When everyone else had left Aro smiled deviously as he walked towards Alice and me. Both of us were aware that his mind was cunningly working out a plan.

"Now Alice" he said his voice like silk "Please, will you allow me access to your ability one last time before you leave?" as he walked towards her, his hands extended.

She shyly gave him her hand knowing she had no choice and Aro held it in both of his while asking "Can you please look into Isabella's future for me? I wish to see it now that she has been recruited in the Volturi household?"

Alice cringed and I felt her fear.

"Now Alice, please do as you are told" he insisted

She closed her eyes and let her mind focus and before I knew it my mind was burning in anguish and she turned to me her eyes brimming with compassion.

Aro laughed and whispered "I knew Marcus felt this but now it is confirmed"

With this said I let out a wail screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….!"

Aro ignored me and smiled his usual smile and said "Edward you and Alice may leave now. Be careful, we will be watching you and your family and know that if any of you interfere, she will be hurt. You know that I have read your mind and in doing so I have seen her affection for her family and friends. You would not want to be the cause of their demise, now do you? This would only increase her sorrow and destroy her affection to you."

Aro then turned to Felix and said "Please escort Mr. and Miss Cullen to the airport and make sure they leave the country." And with that said he dismissed us.

I was lost, I couldn't see straight; everything I held dear had been taken away from me for the second time. When I saw Bella come through the door I had finally felt hope after all these dismal months and now my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I was defeated and I knew it. What could I do? No matter what the choice, I would be forever desolate.

When Alice tried to lead me out of the room by taking my hand, I pulled away from her grasp and screamed in desperation "Aro please let me change her; I will change her in front of you if that's what you wish."

Aro looked and quietly said "It is too late, I have made my official decision. As you know we do not give second chances"

With that said Aro quickly and silently left the room with Jane.

Felix then grabbed me as I tried to follow Aro to plight my case. He then escorted Alice and me to the waiting limo.

All the way to the airport Alice and I said nothing, both lost in our misery. We were then bustled through customs and set on the Volturi jet heading home. I tried to call my father with my cellular phone but wasn't allowed to use it. The flight was long and all the while my mind was working overtime trying to find a solution to this catastrophe. If only I had changed her, if only I had done what she had asked of me. Now she was not only going to be changed but she will be at the mercy of Caius the cruelest of the three. God what had I done; I had delivered her strait into the hands of the Volturi!

When we arrived at the airport we were met by our parents and family, all except Emmett and Rose. Jasper took Alice in his arms and tried to comfort her as she broke down before him constantly repeating "we lost her- we couldn't take her back, the Volturi have her". Carlisle and Esme and Jasper gasped knowing that this would be worse than death for Bella. When we got to the car Carlisle went behind the wheel as Jasper helped Alice into the back seat next to Esme. I climbed into the front with my father and we took off for home.

We told them as much as we could about our confrontation with the Volturi kings and I ended the story explaining that I had even offered to change Bella myself in front of the Volturi but that Aro had refused me.

After a couple of minutes of silence I informed them of Alice's prediction "Dad, Bella is to be the future mate of Caius."

When I said this Carlisle stopped the car and I heard Esme and Jasper gasp. He turned to face me and asked "Are you sure of this?"

Alice moved forward and said "It's true; if Bella stays there Caius is destined to be her mate"

"That can't be, Caius is married to Athenodora" Esme exclaimed.

Carlisle turned towards Esme and simply said "A true mate supersedes any marriage".

Carlisle then turned to me and I saw compassion in his eyes as he said "Now I understand why Aro has refused to allow you to change Bella" and went further to explain "Caius has no special gifts only his ferociousness has crowned him as one of the Volturi. This is useful for Aro but can sometime result in uncontrollable mood swings. Now Aro fells he has found a way to keep Caius in line; by giving him a mate."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"If Aro thinks that Bella is the future mate of Caius he will use this to make the allegiance between the three of them much stronger. That and the fact that Bella has certain powers, has helped him make this decision. It will be very difficult for anyone to change his mind." He explained.

You were once a part of their group, can you try to use your influence to sway him?" I pleaded.

"I will certainly try but don't get your hopes up, if this is all true and Aro is determined not to let her go it will be difficult for anyone to convince him otherwise; I also doubt Caius will let go of her" he replied.

"I don't think Caius really wants anything to do with Bella" Alice said.

"You don't understand" Carlisle explained "Caius's only pleasure in life is to inflict pain on others and although he loathes humans this will far outweigh his disgust for her. He will enjoy watching the pain that Bella's separation will cause both her and our family and, if only for this, he will hold her very close to his side".

Carlisle then started the car and asked me one more question "Was Caius there when Alice showed him the future?"

"No" I answered "Aro had sent him and Marcus out of the room before he took Alice's hand.

Alice then added "Aro did say something strange when he saw the vision. He said 'I knew Marcus felt this but now it is confirmed'. What could he mean?"

Carlisle had just driven up to the house when she said this and turned his head as he took the key out of the ignition.

He looked me in the eye and said "Marcus has a gift too. He is able to see which mates are best suited for one another"

We then stepped out of the car and as I emerged I saw Emmett and Rose. Rose saw my eyes and slowly tried to pull herself away from Emmett saying "I'm sorry, I really thought that Bella was dead"

My eyes were lethal and my voice cracked; both Carlisle and Jasper had to hold me down before I attacked her. "Do you have any idea what hell you have put me and Bella in, you bitch? Now Bella has been chosen as mate for Caius!" When I said this I saw her jaw drop and heard Emmett gasp. I was furious and although my other siblings were also angry with her they tried to keep me away from her.

I watched as Rose ran away from us with Emmett on her heals and then heard their car speed out of the garage and away.

When I had calmed down Carlisle left me to go to the phone. He quickly punched in the numbers of the international call and after minutes he was able to get Aro on the line. With our vampire hearing we were able to follow both sides of the discussion he and Aro were having. Carlisle tried everything and even pleaded for an audience with the Volturi but he was refused and told that he and his family had to stay in Forks. Aro repeated the instructions he had given to Alice and I telling Carlisle that that the body would be sent for burial so that the last piece of the human Bella could be erased. Then the line was then broken and Carlisle was staring at us with a dead phone in his hand.

BPOV

When Aro told the vampire to take me to my room I fought hard to detain the guards but it was a lost cause. After a couple of minutes one just picked me up like a large sack of flour and carried me over his shoulder kicking and screaming all the way.

"This one is quite lively" said one guard to the other.

"Just wait till Caius gets a hold of her she won't be so feisty then" the other answered.

"No, Caius will break her spirit" the first guard agreed.

"Actually too bad," the other said "I like feisty".

Knowing my fate I refused to give up without a struggle, after all what could I lose? This was even worse that when Edward left me. Now I was literally at death's door with no hope and without my soul mate. From what I had heard of the Volturi, I had no wish to join them because the eternity that I had wished for would now be an eternity of purgatory.

I stopped screaming trying to save my energy until I really could use it. A minute later I heard a bloodcurdling roar coming from the direction of the throne room and I immediately recognized the voice as that of Edward. What the hell was happening?

I was shaken by Edwards scream and didn't realize I had arrived at my destination until the guards unceremoniously deposited me on the bed. I tried to gather myself and run for the door but was pushed back on the bed and warned to compose myself. Well forget that I thought!

I was just about to jump back up and take a run for it when the menacing sight of Caius came through the door. Well that stopped me! My god that guy scares the crap out of me!

He took a couple of steps towards me and with a backward nod of his head motioned both guards to leave the room. They both left and I must have looked hopeless as I backed away from him.

He seemed to find this funny and his cruel laughter filled the room. When he stopped laughing he scoffed "I don't know what that boy possibly sees in you".

"To tell you the truth neither do I." I bravely said and then the fear crept in "What did you do to him? I heard him scream."

Again he began his sinister laugh "_That boy_ is no longer of any concern to you. He and his sister have left and are ordered to go back to the grubby little place you lived in."

"They can't go back, not without me! They wouldn't" I said trying to stop the panic from taking over.

"Well they can and they have. I just came here to say that while you are staying in _my_ wing of this castle you will obey _my_ rules. If not, you will suffer the consequences not only for yourself but also for your family, friends and the Cullens. You see, Aro was able to read your past from the minds of those two and now that we are about to become your future we will use all information necessary to _help_ you conform and adjust."

He paused to let the threat sink in and although I tried to stand tall and not falter I felt my resolve slowly crumble.

He then added "My guards are the best and do you know why?" he said, changing the subject.

I didn't answer but just looked at him

"Because I only accept the best" he smugly stated "I will use any and all means possible to teach them the _consequences_ of not being the best. Always remember your future is based on what I mean your future to be"

"But my parents will ask questions" I explained

"Little Isabella" he mocked as he held my chin in his hand he forcing me to look at him "You don't need to worry yourself over that; it has all been taken care of. The Cullens have been instructed to explain your 'car accident' and make arrangements for your body to be buried in Forks."

"What if my father doesn't believe it?" I probed.

"Let us hope he does or that the Cullens are able to convince him because if he comes too inquisitive his life can become very precarious. Do you understand?"

"It was like being punched in the stomach and I realized I could not escape my fate. I quickly sat on my bed before my knees gave out and my facial expression must have been hollow as he said "You will behave and if you try anything stupid including ending your life, someone you love will be severely punished. Only the Volturi have a power over life and death. You will do well to remember that!"

With this said he turned and left me on my own and I felt like he had taken my heart and crushed it with his bare hands.

I have never been one to cry and found it difficult to do so in the past but I slowly felt the trickle of my tears making a trail on my face. I thought to myself 'I can't live this way, my life will be an endless hell and yet to do anything would be a death warrant to those I love'.

With a numb feeling over my body I left for the bathroom. From then on my body had gone into automatic pilot and I was going through the usual motions of a daily routine. I decided to take a shower and looked in the closet for a change of clothing. Finding mostly men's clothing I selected a large T-shirt that would cover the necessary parts and then turned the water taps. I slid under the rain of water relishing the feel of it beating on my skin and then all of a sudden my spirit shattered. At that moment I felt my lifeline snap; I could no longer delude myself into believing that I would be able to leave. As my spirit gave up, my body leaned on the wall behind me and I slowly slid down to the ground finally giving into the psychological pressure that tore me apart.

I was later found there by one of the servants who dried and dressed me and helped put me to bed. I was always self-sufficient but now I felt like a child and once in bed I curled up in a ball and tried to sleep. Thankfully I was allowed that one mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 3 - The reasons revealed

**CPOV**

Aro had asked me to join him and Marcus in the library so that we could further discuss that vile human who was living in my quarters. Both were already in a deep discussion which almost automatically stopped as I entered the room.

"Aro" I said "What is the meaning of putting the human in my quarters? You know that I hate humans and putting her in my rooms is not helping to improve my mood".

"I'm not worried Caius, you always have a foul temper so putting a human in your apartment can't make it much worse" Aro answered.

"Don't try me big brother!" I warned.

"You will behave and train Isabella" he growled "you have no choice"

"Oh yes I do" I jeered "I refuse to have her in my apartments".

Marcus then turned and mumbled "Caius listen, you cannot avoid this"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snarled "of course I can, just watch me"

"Listen Caius" Marcus said "She is destined to be your mate!"

I looked a Marcus as if I had never seen him before and shouted "What the hell are you talking about? What kind of trick is this? She, that….human my mate! You must really be going crazy"

Then I heard Are softly say "I saw it in the mind of the sear called Alice and believe me, she wasn't happy to reveal this to me"

This really shook me and I mumbled "It cannot be; I do not believe in these things"

"Just because you do not believe does not mean it is not so. Many do not believe in our existence and yet here we are" Marcus explained as he spread his arms to prove his point.

"I will not have her!" I said but even I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"You have no choice" Marcus explained "fate has decided differently"

"I will not be guided by fate Marcus. My path has always been made by myself and no other."

"Do not deny fate for if too long. If you deny it, it can have a nasty habit of leaving you with a want you will never fill." Marcus warned and I heard danger in his voice "Look at the boy; it is undeniable that he feels for her and she was his future until now; through his stubbornness and stupidity he has lost her. Now she is destined to be one of us and if you take her Aro believes you will have a mate with many special abilities".

"Aro guesses" I shouted "he does not know for sure".

"Maybe that is so but if not, we may lose a special gift indeed."Aro said "I advise you to think about it little brother and see how she develops once she is changed".

I was furious! Why me? I had no wish for a mate and especially not a human one. I was about to leave the room felling that neither of them were listening when it came to me. Since they were both enthusiastic over this bond why didn't one of them make a bond with this girl.

I then turned towards Aro and sneered "Aro, you are always looking for these talents in your guards; why don't you take this girl?"

Looking into my face Aro said "I will not go against the fates"

Marcus then spoke "Caius put aside your prejudice of this human and look at the girl inside; after all we were once, all of us, human".

As I left the room I heard Aro ominous voice behind me saying "Be careful with Isabella she may just be holding your future in her hands".

I stormed towards the room where she was staying and quietly opened the door so that I would have the element of surprise. She was in her bed and her eyes were red and puffy; god how I hated humans. She had become restless in her sleep and I saw the fear, that she had been able to hide from me earlier that day, cloud her features.

I would give her a chance but promised myself that I would show her no favoritism. As I was making this decision she began to scream; her eyes were still closed but she was panic stricken. I shook her to wake her up and as soon as she caught a glimpse of me she moved herself back towards the headboard of the bed and her eyes studied me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

I laughed in her face and told her "You seemed to be having problems sleeping and began to scream so I woke you up."

"Thank you for your concern but I am alright now" she answered.

After a long silence she looked at me and motioned with her head towards the door. It felt like she was dismissing me so I ignored this.

She then said "I hope you won't mind me asking but, could you please go?"

I was furious, how dare her! "No one tells me when to leave my own apartments!" I shouted and I gave her a slap across the cheek putting actions to my words for I was determined not to tolerate this kind of behavior.

She slowly turned her face back towards me and gave me a blank stare saying "I know you are unhappy with my human company and I don't wish to bother you more than is necessary that is why I asked."

As she spoke I was fascinated by a small trickle of blood slowly forming along the corner of her mouth. I sat down beside her on the bed and held her face between my fingers forcing her to look into my eyes. As she watched I licked the blood off her face enjoying the rich taste of it. She tried to pull back but I would not allow that as I wished to taste more. I pulled her body towards me taking in her scent and although she struggled it was like a fly struggling in a spider web. Her back was now pulled towards my chest and as I held her with one arm, my free hand moved over her body trying to feel the contours of her figure. The more my hands wandered the more she struggled; I could get to like this game! I held her tight to make sure there would be no escape and I slowly sank my teeth in her neck. She then began to scream but I quickly silenced her with my hand while I pulled in that sweat taste and let it linger in my mouth. I had to admit she had a lovely bouquet full and sweet. I took my time savoring each pull and as I pulled for the fourth time I felt a hand on my shoulder warning me to stop.

It was Aro and he whispered in my ear "You can taste her but she cannot be turned yet, we need to make preparations for that."

As Aro left the room I slowly let go of the sweet morsel liking the wounds with my tong. Turning my face towards her I put a finger on her lips warning her to stay quiet and slowly took my hand off her mouth still keeping her pinned against my body. "Now my love" I said "your turn" and bit my pulse opening it up and forcing it towards her lips. At first she tried to fight but I roared "NOW" and she began to drink. I put my lips to her ears and whispered "Four pulls, my love and make them count!"

Once she was finished l let her go and she scurried as fast as possible to the other end of the bed constantly watching me, her body was rigid but I knew she was ready to jump if I came any closer.

I looked into those chocolate brown eyes and snickered "Now you see human; I make the decisions and if you taunt me you will regret it".

I then paused to say "I am actually glad that I had to discipline you as it allowed me to taste your blood. The Cullen boy wasn't exaggerating when he said your blood was exquisite; having you in my quarters will allow me to enjoy this rare treat once in a while"

While standing in the girl's doorway to my room I said "Tomorrow I will pick you up for our first training and will send a couple of servants to wake you and give you something decent to wear. You will obey their every instruction and meet me at the exact time required. I hope I don't have to remind you about tardiness? Disciplinary actions will be more server as your training progresses. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head as reply.

I then left her room going to my chambers. "Now get some sleep, I will be in my room next door!" I shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 4 - The funeral of "Isabella Marie Swan"

**Carlisle's POV**

After the call we were all devastated and I now had the task to inform Charlie that his daughter had an accident while visiting Italy.

Alice was the closest to him but according to the story she had been in the same car and was now 'being hospitalized' in Italy. Therefore my wife Esme would come with me to Bella's dad as she knew how difficult my task would be. I was sad so I didn't have to fake that; telling Charlie that his lovely daughter would never return was bad enough but knowing her real fate tore me and my family apart.

As we drove up his drive he came towards the door to meet us and seeing his expression we knew he already had been informed of the accident. The expression in his eyes, were that of a defeated and hollow man as he stood in front of the screen door.

I quietly asked "Charlie may we please come in?" and at first I thought he would refuse us. After a moment of hesitation he opened the door and when we entered the room we saw one of the women from the reservation. Judging by her expression she knew what we were and she was very distrusting.

I didn't know where to begin as Esme said "We are so sorry with your loss, Bella was like a daughter to us but we realize our pain is but a fraction of yours."

Thankfully her words had helped me to open my mouth "Charlie, my family and I are all devastated with your loss. I came here to help in whatever way I can."

Charlie's expression changed from sadness to anger as he shouted "What the hell happened? All of a sudden Alice shows up and she takes off with her, I didn't even know that they had gone to Italy till I was called by the authorities and told of her accident."

The woman with him tried to calm him putting her hand on his shoulder but to no avail as Charlie shook her hand off saying "No Sue, I have to know what happened"

With pain in my dead heart I gave him the explanation that was expected of me. "She and Alice went to Italy and Alice lost control of the steering wheel sending them over the Cliff. Miraculously Alice was able to jump in time but Bella was trapped in the car as it rolled over the cliff. If it's any consolation she didn't suffer"

"But she is still dead; she was only 18 and had a lifetime ahead of her. She was the light in my life and tomorrow I have to pick up her body at the airport. I don't even know how to tell her mother."

"Please let us help you." Esme said her voice full of compassion "We can make travel arrangements for Bella's mother and her husband and organize anything else that you need"

"Of course" I said "you've got enough to handle with the sorrow of your loss and we would be more than grateful if we can help in any way possible"

The woman called Sue asked "Why was Bella with Alice anyway? You moved from Forks almost a year ago and as soon you are back she picks up Bella and has an accident"

Charlie turned to face us and all of a sudden we saw his expression change "Yes, why did they go to Italy?"

"Alice wished to reunite Edward and Bella" I said.

"After what he did to her?" Charlie shouted.

"Believe it or not Edward does love her but he had to leave," I explained "As you must know he is adopted and his parents had traced him to us. They live in Italy and were very animate that Edward would come live with them and had even pulled a couple of strings to force him to go. We followed him so that we wouldn't be separated but noticed he had a hard time living without Bella in his life."

"I didn't notice that, otherwise he would have at least called or written her." Charlie mocked "Do you have any idea of how much pain he caused her? We had a hard time to get her back on the rails but thanks to the reservation and Jacob she was finally able to build up her life. Why couldn't you just leave her be?"

"It's difficult to explain but Edward wasn't able to communicate with her because his biological parents are part of a criminal organization and Edward refused to let them know about Bella, being afraid that he might get her involved." I tried to explain "You know as well as I that if he would have told her, Bella would have followed no matter what. He therefore decided to stop their relationship without an explanation"

"Then why did Alice come and get her?" Charlie asked.

"Unhappily enough his biological family found out about Bella and so the only way to protect her was to bring her back to Edward" I answered.

"This sounds like a crock of shit! Do you really expect us to believe this?" Charlie asked.

"It does sound strange but life can be stranger than you can imagine, things are often not what they seem" and with this I looked at the woman called Sue.

The next week we tried to help Charlie and Renée as much as possible.

We wished to help with the funeral costs, knowing that Charlie's salary would not be able to cover anything but the basics. When we offered we explained to him that we had also loved Bella as a daughter and would be very grateful if he would allow us to help give her the best possible send off. At first he protested but Renée agreed overruling Charlie's decision.

We had always hoped to give Bella a massive celebration for her entrance in our family as Edward's wife; we had never dreamed that it would be for her funeral.

Rose and Emmett had not returned and for that we were all glad. We knew that the problems between Rose and our family would have to be solved but at the moment our minds were only focused on Bella's burial and a plan to try and get her free from the grips of the Volturi.

Jasper was having a hard time with all the emotions in our home. Alice and Edward were devastated and blamed themselves for their involvement in taking Bella to Italy.

"As soon as we saw Felix and I looked at Bella I felt her future change but by then it was too late." Alice stated "The nail in the coffin, so to speak, was when Aro read my thoughts; I couldn't hide it"

"I shouldn't have gone there in the first place" Edward moaned "They found out all about her from me and by showing them I set her up. If I hadn't told them about her she would have been safe and under their radar".

After a large sigh he said "I never took Rose seriously; why did I do it then?"

Esme stood up and leaned over the back of the couch as she embraced our son saying "You couldn't have possibly known"

"It was when I called Bella and heard from Jacob that Charlie was busy making funeral arrangements that I thought it was true, how could I have been so stupid?" Edward answered.

As we were talking we heard a knock on our door. Alice ran to her bedroom with Jasper and I stood up to answer the door. Of all the people she was that last we would have expected.

"May I come in?" asked the woman Sue from Charlie's house.

"My name is Sue Clearwater and I come here to ask for your help. I am aware of what you are, in the reservation we all are. At the moment there is a Vampire named Victoria who was after Bella.

"What!" said Edward "We had no idea"

"Well yes" Sue said "You wouldn't, considering you make no attempt to contact her while you were gone. The attacks began about a couple of months after you left. Our people were able to help and that is how my husband died. Charlie was helping me arrange his funeral the day that Bella left"

"God no! That was what Jacob meant" Edward muttered.

"Yes," she said "That is why I feel partially to blame for her being able to leave. If Charlie was at home I'm sure he would have stopped her. Anyway the vampire Victoria is still out there and hovering around Charlie's house looking for Bella."

After a moment of silence she continued "I am hoping that she will leave but she is determined to kill her as she seems unaware of her death. Now I am afraid she will hurt Charlie and I know Bella would never allow that. Will you tell this Victoria that the situation has changed, it's the very least you can do for Bella".

She then looked at us one by one and said "At first I came here to demand to know what happened to Bella. You see, I didn't believe Bella to be dead but seeing your faces I don't know anymore. So now I only ask that you take care of her father and resolve this problem for us. The tribe is willing to step in but I think it is better if Vampire fights Vampire" And with that she turned and left our house.

Esme said "Why didn't we keep tabs on Bella when we left. We should have expected that Victoria would take advantage of her defenseless position."

This brought us all in yet another abyss of guilt.

**Edwards POV**

The day was dark and rainy, a typical day for a funeral. The funeral service went well; Charlie was accompanied by Sue and Renée stood with her husband Phil. Charlie was like Bella and had difficulty showing his emotions but Bella's mom had difficulty composing herself.

Alice and Jasper were unable to attend because according to our story she was still recuperating in Italy and Jasper had gone to support and help her with her injuries. I accompanied my parents and stood on the sidelines watching as the priest gave his last blessing saying:

Réquiem æternam dona ei, Dómine.

Et lux perpétua lúceat ei

Requiéscat in pace.

Amen.

Anima ejus, et ánimæ ómnium fidélium defunctórum, per misericórdiam Dei requiéscant in pace.

Amen.

All Bella's classmates and the faculty of the school had come as well as many people from the reservation. Jacob was between them and he and his friends all sent me angry stares and I knew that they blamed me, why wouldn't they, I blamed myself as well.

After the moment of silence the coffin descended into the ground and I heard many people in tears. It was then that my eye caught someone in the background. He was far from our group and looking at a tombstone further in the graveyard but I could see him clearly with my vampire eyes. It was Felix and I knew he was checking up on us.

I must have let my facial mask slip in my reaction to our unexpected guest because all of a sudden I saw Jacob turn and look in the same direction and I knew he was also aware of Felix.

I knew now that I would be getting a visit from Jacob Black as soon as the funeral was over.

When I then looked back in the direction of where I had seen Felix and he was no longer there.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 5 – Bella's first day

**Bella's POV**

How could sleep after that? My god, he is in the room next door to me. At the thought my stomach began to churn and I ran to the bathroom and lifted the toilet lid relieving my stomach of the last bids of food. Even after that my body would not stop it's convulsions as I sat on the ground trying to calm myself. When the convulsions stopped a chill set in and I began to shiver. I then took a small drink of water and crawled in my bed.

The adrenaline rush from being attacked by him was enough to keep sleep at bay for hours. I felt so scared and yet somewhere inside me I had hoped that he would kill me, just drain me. After all, that was why Edward didn't want to let go of his control.

It was then that I decided that might be a solution if I found myself trapped here with no possibility to escape. Caius had admitted he was intoxicated by my blood, just as Edward was. Maybe I could bate him to drain me, I could escape my fate. After all everything would be better than an immortal life without hope.

As my mind kept reconsidering this solution it seemed to calm me allowing me to sleep.

The next morning someone was shaking my shoulder to wake me and I felt a ray of sunlight warming my face. I woke up with the idea that I was home and my dad and for a moment I felt so secure. Once I opened my eyes the truth returned and I relived the terror I had experienced last night.

A servant had come to my room carrying a tray with breakfast. As she came in I went to the bathroom and when I came out she ushered me to the table and gestured me to sit down and eat.

My stomach was still weak so I only chose the fruit and a bun with some honey thinking the last thing I needed was to throw up on my first day here. As I drank my tea I heard the door open and Jane came into my room. She had some clothes with her and laid them down on my bed looking at my tray.

"You will need your nutrition otherwise the day may be too taxing for you" she said.

"I'm sorry but my appetite is not as it should be and I find it difficult to keep my food in" I explained.

"Too bad, Caius will not be pleased" she answered.

"I cannot command my body so it is not deliberate" I reasoned.

"You are expected to be ready at 10 a.m. and it is now 9:30. I would hurry if I were you Caius will not be pleased if you are late" after she said this she left the room and I went to take a quick shower.

Hearing the constant comment that '_Caius would not be pleased'_ I swiftly finished all the necessary grooming and got dressed as soon as possible so that I would not give him any extra ammunition to take a whack at me.

Five minutes before 10 I was ready and after making my bed up I sat on the edge of it waiting for him to arrive. I was watching the door that both the servant and Jane had used but while I waited I felt someone behind me. When I turned I saw Caius; he had entered via his bedroom door and taken me by surprise.

He had a smirk on his lips, you know one of those cruel smiles that usually aren't a good omen, but I tried to keep my face expressionless.

"Well, Isabella did you sleep alright?" He mocked.

"As well as could possibly be expected" I swiftly replied

"Why haven't you eaten your meal, was it not to your satisfaction?" he taunted.

"No it was more than satisfactory but my stomach is still queasy and knowing this I didn't eat too much for fear of spoiling our first day of training" I answered.

"Are you always so diplomatic Isabella or just towards me?" he said as he chuckled

"You have laid out the rules and I do not wish to taunt you." I answered.

"Very wise, maybe you are not so dumb as your fellow humans. Maybe there is hope for you yet" he replied.

He moved closer to me and I had to force myself not to cringe as I knew this would only give him more psychological power over me. As soon as I thought it was possible that he would join me on the bed I nonchalantly stood up and took the last remaining steps towards him. He laughed as if to mock me and I changed my expression to that of innocent surprise.

"So Isabella do you avoid sitting close to me?" he asked

"No of course not, I only wished to show my cooperation by coming towards you" I tactfully answered.

He snickered and said "First of all I will show you around my wing. You are not allowed to leave it without me accompanying you. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I answered

"Yes, what" he retorted

I looked perplexed and I saw him enjoy my loss for words he then began to explain "You shall always address me as master; all our guards address us as such. I am your master from now on and you _must_ remember that!"

I looked at him in disbelief but quickly erased that from my face as I said "Yes master"

Looking at me he began to laugh and I felt the ridicule rolling from his laughter. As soon as his laughter died out he said "I understand that you are from 'The New World' where everyone is equal. It must be difficult to accept this word"

"I will learn. Is that not what this training is for, to teach me the ways of your world?" I answered.

He looked me up and down his eyes undressing me as he said "Yes, among other things" then he thankfully turned on his heels and said "Now follow me and try to keep up the pace".

While we walked he showed me all of the chambers but I wish I had a map because I was sure I would lose myself if I were alone so I asked "Master do you have a map of this wing that I may study and use it when I am alone?"

"Not a bad idea, considering the problem you humans have remembering things" He sneered "We do not have one as vampires have no need of them but I would deem it wise for you to make one of your own as soon as possible".

I nodded in compliance hoping to avoid the humiliating words but his eyes held me as he waited for my answer. I then forced myself to say "Yes master". He then sneered and said "You see! It's not that difficult".

One of the last rooms we visited was his library and I was very impressed by what I saw. It must have shown because he smiled, not the normal sneer that I was used to but a real smile. I didn't think he had it in him!

"Do you like to read Isabella" he asked

Bewildered by both this room and by his change of mood I said "Yes, I love to read Master"

"What do you like to read?" he asked

"Oh almost anything, but I really love the classics, although what I call classic is probably new for you, Master" I answered and at this he began to laugh but this laugh did not hold the usual threat or contemptuous tone.

"You are allowed to use the library whenever you wish." He said

"That would be great, thank you Master" I answered

He then held up his hand to silence me as he continued "Considering the fact that you won't be ready for transformation for a month or so I think it would be better to start your physical training and your Italian and French lessons after transformation. In the meanwhile you will do everything in your power to gain weight and muscle tone which means that you will eat all your meals."

As we left the room I felt my heart drop. I knew that Edwards's family would do anything to help me but would they be able to come in time to help me?

The last room was the most beautiful room I had ever seen in my life and as I entered it was like entering a shrine. I had never been to any famous European gallery but I recognized many of the classical masterpieces. They were beautiful! I inadvertently let out a sigh as I whispered "Oh my god!"

As soon as I realized what I had said I put my hand over my mouth and looked at Caius.

He wasn't angry but had a strange look on his face and to make sure I didn't evoke his wrath I bowed my head to acknowledge my fault. He just stared and asked me "do you like my work?"

I was breathless asking myself how anyone with such a foul temper could create such masterpieces but I tactfully said "yes master, they are beautiful"

"Do you have any idea what they are?" he asked

"Yes master, as I have said, I love to read and although I have never been able to see the originals I have seen many books depicting the originals".

After this we were able to discuss art and its many facets and I even began to enjoy our discussion though always wary of possible mood swings. Thankfully Caius stayed calm and there were no fits of anger. He then concluded the tour by bringing me back to my room. I saw that my lunch tray was waiting and was told to rest after my meal as Caius would come later to fill me in on my duties.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

First of all I wish to thank my readers and the people that were kind enough to review my work for their encouragement. Without further ado here is the next chapter.

Chapter 6 - Our visitor

**Carlisle's POV**

After the funeral we drove back home to find a visitor. Edward had informed me of his presence at the graveyard and now we saw him in front of our house.

Felix walked towards us as soon as we left the car saying "Everything went well and you seemed to have convinced everyone of Isabella's death. We have heard of your explanation for Isabella's trip to Italy and Aro salutes you for your ingenuity."

I politely nodded in response and asked him if he would accompany me and my family in our home. Esme took Edward by the arm and steered him through the door, afraid he would do something rash which would only make things worse.

When we were inside he continued and looking at me he said "Aro has asked me to give a message for you and your family. Considering the success of the funeral Aro is willing to see you, but _only you_ in Italy. You will be allowed to plight your case considering Isabella and you will also be allowed to visit her."

I was so happy but was afraid to get my hopes up. Given this opportunity I would do almost everything to get her back. "When can I go?"

"You may come back with me" he said "That's the reason I came to your home. I have arrived with the Volturi's private jet and you are welcome to accompany me back to Italy. "

Edward broke Esme's grip and slowly approached us saying "May I or Alice accompany you both?"

Felix slowly turned and looked over to Edward saying "No, as I have said Aro has expressly forbidden you or anyone else to come, it is not wise to persist".

I turned and addressed Edward "Sorry son, you must understand that if you come with me we risk everything" and having said that Esme and I followed Felix to the car.

**Edwards POV**

When my parents left I was angry and frustrated being alone with only my thoughts. Alice and Jasper went back upstairs and I decided to take a drive in an attempt to burn away some of my frustration.

Just after leaving our garage I remembered the problem with Victoria. I was furious that she had dared to attack my Bella while she was defenseless and at that moment I decided what better way to fill my day than to find out where she was hiding.

All of a sudden someone was in front of my car and I swerved to the right to avoid them.

My car skidded to a stop and I saw Jacob Black approaching his eyes shooting daggers. "You bloody leach what did you do with Bella?" he shouted.

I stepped out of my car walking towards him, not ready for this confrontation and yet knowing I couldn't avoid it "I haven't done anything, please Jacob just stay away from me; I am in no mood to talk at the moment. I am looking for Victoria; do you have any idea where she is?"

"That's not how it works leach, first answer my question" Jacob thundered.

"She was in an accident and we just buried her, you saw it yourself" I answered my voice breaking as I spoke.

"Don't feed me that shit!" He shouted "I saw that strange leach at the graveyard so although I don't know what's going on; I do know that something's not right."

"Please Jacob" I begged "Tell me where Victoria is; I can't help Bella anymore but I will destroy Victoria for her threats to her"

I could see that he hadn't heard me as he went on to shout "Do you know that she was finally accepting the fact that you had left her. She was finally opening up to me and then your sister comes and takes her away. Now she's gone and I just feel that something isn't right".

"Do you think I would stand here if I could be with Bella?" I asked "Do you honestly think I would have even left her side?... She's my world."

This struck home and I saw his expression change from furious to perplexed. "What's going on Cullen, what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything," I replied trying to hide my irritation "I wish that I could! I am just as frustrated as you are, can't you see! That's why I decided to go after Victoria. At least it is something constructive because I can't sit around anymore."

He looked at me digesting the information I had just given him and after awhile he broke the silence by saying "Ok, I still don't trust you but I can't just sit on my ass so I'll bring you up to date on the situation"

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme had brought Felix and me to the airport and just before I went through customs she silently slipped something into my pocket hoping Felix had not noticed.

The trip was long and I was constantly figuring out what arguments I could use to convince Aro to allow Bella to leave. In the end my mind seemed to go in circles so I decided to save my energy until I met Aro.

We arrived in the evening and left the airport in a limo which was waiting to take us to the Volturi. I had no interest in the beautiful landscape that passed us by, instead my mind drifted to the one person that was trapped in the Volturi web. How would she be? How was Caius treating her? Had she been changed? They were all questions that passed through my mind.

As soon as I arrived I was taken to Aro's library and found him there behind his writing desk.

He automatically stood up and said "My dear Carlisle, what a pleasure to see you again" as he extended his hands to me, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"The pleasure is mine" I answered as I held out my hand in response, forcing myself to keep my thoughts empty.

"I found that your family and you have done a good job convincing every one of her demise" he said as he let go of my hand.

He then turned toward the desk and said "I realize you have come here in an attempt to claim Isabella and although I don't understand how you intend to do it I admire your tenaciousness."

When he was behind his desk he turned to face me his expression one of rapture "Oh lovely Isabella, I do understand your attraction to this human. She is quite different than the average mortal; she is not only gifted but also had the courage to come into our castle to help your son. Quite an exquisite human! As you already know your son has repeatedly refused to change her and she is therefore a liability to us. We would have destroyed her if not for the fact that she is gifted and you know my love for gifted creatures. I have now made her part of Caius's guard and she is under his authority."

I then nodded my understanding to Aro and said "My son more than regrets his indecision to change her. If you will allow him, he will come here and do the procedure with witnesses"

"I'm sorry Carlisle" Aro said with his characteristic smile "but as you know, we don't give second chances."

"I understand" I said and knew that I had to be cautious with my next words "Both you and I know that Caius has no patience with, or love for, humans. He might just be happy to be rid of her" I probed.

"But that would still make her a liability to us" Aro answered

"If you would allow me to I will change her, for I cannot deny that she has become dear to me and I would love to have her as my daughter. Would that be a suitable option?"

He sighed and attempted to look sympathetic as he said "It will be difficult however you are very close to me and after our long friendship I wish to help you. Tomorrow we will discuss this with Caius. As you know I have no voice in the management of his household"

After having said this he motioned to one of his guards and said "Would you please show our guest to his room?" and by doing so I knew I had been dismissed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

_This is a long chapter and for the squeamish readers - __**be warned this chapter has**__**serious**__**lemons and violence; I don't condone violence but heh we are in the company of vampires. **_

Chapter 7 – The demon is released

**Bella's POV**

I had been here a week now and I had learned to adjust to my situation. My meals were regular and I worked on my condition with the quiet hope that someone would rescue me before I was transformed. Strange isn't it; I had pleaded with Edward to change me but now I feared it. With Edward I would have gotten a soul mate and an instant family. But the thought of joining the Volturi family wasn't the same, not by any stretch of the imagination.

Sometimes when I was sleeping I would wake up feeling a presence my room but when I looked I saw nothing , I just hope to god that nobody is watching me in my sleep. The thought alone set chills to my spine and wasn't helping me to sleep at night.

After my meals and the small menial work of keeping my room clean I am able to relax and enjoy the library. A lot of the books are in Italian and French but there are also works in English and I have found many good books among them.

I was now finished with my cleaning and my lunch and decided to go to the library and pick up a book. At the moment I had begun reading Shakespeare's 'King Lear' which was quite difficult because the publishing date of this book was 1610. I would not allow the old English language to discourage me so I read as much as I could, when I could. Unhappily in the middle of act four I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes and looked outside I saw the sun setting. I picked up my book and ran to my room hoping I hadn't missed my evening meal. As I arrived I saw Caius blocking my doorway "Where have you been?" he asked.

I showed him the book and explained that I had fallen asleep being very careful to address him by his proper title as not to incite his wrath.

He just scowled as he allowed me to pass. I placed my book on the bed and turned to ask him if he needed me for anything and when he dismissed me I went to eat my dinner. Later that evening I took a long bath and after that I tried to read a couple of scenes in my book.

Again, I fell in sleep but this time I was woken up as someone tried to take the book out of my hands. I opened my eyes and saw Caius. His face was so close to mine that I couldn't help my reflexes as I darted to the headboard of my bed trying to create as much distance as I could between us. As I did this I automatically realized that I had made a mistake.

His facial expression transformed before my eyes and the smile on his mouth turned into a sneer.

"So my Isabella," he said "you do not wish to have me close to you?" he sneered.

Hearing his mood I knew I had to be careful and replied "I'm sorry master, it was an automatic reflex. Sometimes I can be very jumpy"

"Oh is that so?" He scoffed "Well I just came in to tell you that your funeral service was today and that everything went smoothly"

I felt a tug on my heart and with a voice full of subdued hatred said "You seem to relish my pain, is it so necessary for you to take pleasure in torturing me?" I heard myself say it and yet it seemed like a projection of myself; something I said before I even knew what I was doing, but looking into his eyes I knew I would pay.

He almost dislocated my arm when he pulled me out of my bed shouting "How dare you speak to me in such a tone? Have I not been merciful and have I not given you anything you need including your freedom to my wing of the castle? I have even given you the clothes on your back and yet you dare use that tone on me"

As he said this I took a step away from him but he kept coming closer until I was backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. He lunged at me and I ducked and ran for the door but of course, I didn't get far. He then pinned me against the door with the use of his hand.

His eyes were deadly as he looked at my face. I squirmed trying to get away from him but he only put more pressure on my chest until I stopped struggling. I then heard the material tear and looked down to see that he had removed my dress in one fierce swoop. In my panic I began to push him away but it was like pushing a cement bolder, when I looked up again I saw his eyes dark with lust and I was terrified.

He pulled me towards the bed and I screamed for him to let me go but he ignored me throwing me on the bed. I recoiled and tried to look into his eyes for any possibility of reprieve but it wasn't there.

"Please Caius, please don't do this." but he wasn't listening.

I then screamed "I am not ready, I haven't ever had sex before"

With this I saw a reaction and I thought to myself I just might get the amnesty that I was asking for.

Caius looked at me, his voice dark and full of malice as he said "Do you think I do not know that? You have a choice either you give yourself freely or I will take what is mine and consequences be damned."

I looked at him and was totally taken a back; so much for amnesty.

He then took hold of my shoulders and shook me saying "what is it to be?"

I winced and thought to myself _'not much of a choice'_ then stammered somewhat incoherently "I will give myself freely but if you are planning to kill me please do it swiftly. I can't be put back together like a vampire. You know for us humans - dead is dead."

With this said he laughed and his demeanor took on a softer form as he gently pulled me up from my bed. He then took me to the bathroom and began to fill the tub. I watched him in a state of shock as he took off my last shred of clothing and then began to take off his. When we were both naked he held out his had saying "come" and I allowed myself to be pulled in the bath with him.

He sat me on his lap with my back against his chest and slowly began to use the soap over my body. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks and knew he could feel the warmth created by this untimely phenomenon. He chuckled and again, I felt like a moron but he only held me tighter. After I started to accept the fact that there was no way in hell that I could avoid Caius's hands, I slowly forced myself to relax.

The warm bath also helped and I began to lean against him in earnest which seemed to be a sign to him as he turned me around so that I was straddling his lap. '_Shit!'_ I thought to myself and again I automatically blushed which made him laugh saying "I do love it when you blush, that is a rarity for a vampire". Having said that he leaned in for a kiss and pushed his tongue against my lower lip to get access to my mouth. I let him in and surprisingly began to react to them. This was the last thing I ever expected to happen; I then decided to give up analyzing the situation knowing it would only make my circumstances worse.

I allowed myself to be swept into the passion I was beginning to feel as our kisses became deeper. Caius seemed to have the art of seduction down pat and as his hands traveled over my body I heard myself moan. My body began to take over as it responded to him and before I knew it my hands began to roam his frame trying to discover and memorize every detail. My want grew and when he heard me moan again it seemed to set him off as his mouth slowly left mine, burning kisses along my neck. It was sheer ecstasy and I leaned my neck to the side taking my hair away to give him full access. I was now on fire and his mouth followed his hands towards my breast taking hold of my nipple and teasing it seductively. The fire between my thighs was now burning brightly. It didn't take long for me to start panting as I felt his arousal between my thighs. I began to grind my pelvis against him and I heard a throaty growl. I smiled and looked into his eyes. His eyes were black with passion as he lifted himself out of the bath with me straddling his hips.

Now he walked to my bed and laid me down his body slowly moving lower until his head reached my thighs. He then spread my legs and began to massage my clit. I writhed on my bed clawing at my sheets and enjoying the feeling when all of a sudden I felt him exchange his fingers for his mouth. Now I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair.

I had never had sex before and it was difficult not to delight in the sensations that were flooding my senses. While I was in this trance he put in one of his fingers in my opening to judge my tautness and after a couple of minutes it was accompanied by another and I knew that I was soaking. He then positioned himself above me; a beautiful white haired warrior his eyes black and demanding and I raised my pelvis quietly begging him to take me. He snarled and pulled my hips towards him as he positioned himself at my entrance. "You are mine!" he growled as he slowly pushed his shaft in. At first I wanted to feel him inside me but then, as I perceived the tightness of the fit, I started to panic. He snarled letting me know that he would not allow me to retreat as he relentlessly pushed forward. Then I felt a sharp pain and whimpered which made him growl even more. I had just recovered from the pain when he pulled back and after a moment he thrust his full length in as he slowly began to pick up the pace. My hips and body began to follow but after a short time I had difficulty keeping up with him as he picked up speed.

He then pulled out and swiftly turned me around setting me on my knees and taking me from behind which gave him a chance to thrust into me even more relentlessly than before. His hand began massaging my clit which was slowly becoming engorged by the attention given to it. I felt myself coming to a climax and all of a sudden my body went rigid and I screamed as my first orgasm swept me up to unbelievable heights. As my body took over I felt my walls clench his shaft and slowly pulsate around it. This took Caius over the edge and he roared to his climax.

A quiet peacefulness swept over me as my heart gradually slowed down. I lay in Caius arms, catching my breath but as I did I felt something in the atmosphere change. I looked at Caius and seeing his eyes my fear grew but before I could pull away from him he climbed me for a second time. He roared and then entered me hammering my body raw as he went after his extreme high. I tried to get out from under him but he had me pinned down and whenever I tried to pull away he would hiss showing his disapproval. After more pounding he hit his peak and as he spilled into me he sunk his fangs into my breast giving me my second orgasm. As he drank my from my breast the pull of the blood actually sent me soaring.

When he finished he leisurely lapped up the blood around the fang marks like a predator enjoying his kill. He then turned his face up to mine and I saw that Caius had returned .He leaned over me and picked up a dagger that he had hidden under the pillow and pulled it along his chest just above his nipple and laid down beside me. "Now you" he whispered his voice purring as he pushed my face onto his chest. I moved over to better access the gash and began to pull on the open wound. Now that I was used to the sweet taste of his blood I had no problem with it. I heard his moans of pleasure as I began to draw out and drink his blood and after about eight pulls his wound was closed but he was seriously aroused again. I saw his eyes black with passion as he pulled me up and set me in front of him telling me to take his shaft in my mouth. When I hesitated he grabbed my hair and forced me to my knees twisting his fingers in my hair and compelling me to submit. If I did something he did not approve of he would hiss and pull on my hair so I did my best to comply. My mouth worked hard trying to pleasure him and after a time he growled and let his seed shoot in my mouth. He did not let go of my head so I tried to drink down as much as possible trying not to gag. When it was all over I looked up towards him and could see no disapproval so I quietly crawled up to my pillow and tried to pull my knees up to my chest. He then pulled my knees down and put his arm around my torso and his leg over mine, marking me as his property while I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

_To all my faithful readers- thanks you for your support and enjoy_

Chapter 8 - The Bonding

**Caius's POV**

After my first encounter met Isabella I noticed that the blood exchange between us had enhanced her features. Her hair had become a deeper chestnut with red highlights; her face had a healthy glow and her lips a deep red. As I showed her around my wing I realized that she was quite unaware of the change; her attention was more set on trying not to anger me.

When we arrived at my library I saw her face light up in wonder at the bookshelves, her eyes captivated by the sight. For that small moment her facial expression changed and I saw the raw diamond that seemed to captivate Aro and Marcus. She was delighted when I offered her endless access to the treasures of my library and this surprised and pleased me. When she realized that she had let her defenses fall she quickly retrieved her mask of indifference which left me both sad and angry. As we finished our tour my hart had become hard realizing I would no longer get to glimpse of her enrapture but I was wrong. When I opened the door of my studio I heard her sign and whisper "oh my god". I turned to look at her expression and saw the astonishment in her face and when she realized it was my work she looked at me as if I had grown two heads. Being a vampire as long as I have, emotions (except rage) had become scarce and to seeing her facial expressions was strangely refreshing.

After a week of observing her I had begun to understand the interest the Cullens held for her. Not that I was under her spell, god forbid! No, it was for lack of a better word, 'fascination'. She was very different from the humans her age, even different from the humans older than herself. She could find enough self-control to assess her situation and conform. Considering her inexperience with vampires of our status I found her stamina quite refreshing. Her innocent demeanor was also recommendable as women her age had the habit to share their bed with various partners. No, I knew that I had been the first which I must admit helped me to accept my fate.

Now laying here beside her and holding her in my arms as she slept I looked down at her face and saw that our new exchange of blood had made her even more enticing that before. It scared me to think this way, what was happening? I Caius of the Volturi, who was known for his cruelty was not about to change for anyone not even the one who would be my mate.

I forced myself to stand up and as I did she started to wake up.

"Wake up Isabella" I sneered

**Bella's POV**

I didn't understand Caius and sure as hell didn't trust him. Yesterday his lovemaking had begun so gently only ending in a fury of aggression and I was just lucky to survive.

Now as his cruel smile watched me and as his eyes traveled over my body I instinctively pulled away.

"Oh, don't you want to continue our exercise my dear Isabella? Just yesterday you were very enthusiastic" he snickered.

Looking into his eyes I felt my body tense by the thought when he said "No matter, we will soon have a visitor and I think you will wish to see him".

Turning my head slightly to the side but keeping my eyes on him I nodded my head and asked "Master, who is our important visitor, do I know him?"

"Yes, I believe so" Caius he answered "It is Carlisle Cullen"

I again bowed my head so that he could not see the excitement running across my face and swiftly put my mask of indifference on.

Moving my body away from him I was about to leave the bed when he pulled me back and kissed my neck. I didn't refuse and after a moment of trailing his hands over my body he thankfully let me go. After a few minutes I tried again and very slowly stood up; surprised that my body wasn't broken. At first I tried to take a couple of steps and then realizing my legs could carry me, I hurried to the bathroom and shut the door taking care of my human needs. Finally having the luxury of being by myself I covered my face with my hands as my heart began to rejoice.

Next I opened the shower taps to allow the water to warm up so that I could take my morning shower but as I did Caius quickly came in saying "That will not be necessary". At first I wanted to protest but my sanity kicked in and I decided it wasn't worth arguing about.

When I came back to my room I saw a long dress laid out on my bed. It was a crimson color and I carefully took it and the matching underwear in my arms intent on going back to the bathroom to put it on. I was fast but I could never match the vampire speed of Caius who was blocking my path to the bathroom. He crossed his arms and mockingly smiled "Do not be stupid, I have already seen every inch of your body so I will help you change. Anyway you can't possibly put that corset on all by yourself." Again I wished to protest but knew this would probably enrage him further so I complied.

When I was dressed I walked over to my dresser and looked at my reflection. The dress was made of beautiful material but much too low cut and exposed for my taste. It may be long but the essential parts were barely covered; it wasn't a comfortable dress, the body was tight fitting and it had had splits on both side that went all the way up to the edge of my underwear the top of my dress didn't leave much room for the imagination either as it only barely covered my bosom. I could still see a little bit of the curved scar Caius had given me when he bit me on my breast.

As I was assessing my reflection Caius must have seen the distain behind my mask and slyly asked "what is wrong Isabella?"

I tried to avoid answering knowing that he wouldn't like my answer. He then took a hold of my wrist and squeezed making me give him turn towards him and give him an answer "I'm sorry master if I have displeased you but I am not used to wearing such revealing clothing."

He then laughed and mockingly said "You are no longer a virgin so you no longer have to be shy" then called one of his servants to fix my hair and I was soon ready for our visitor.

**Carlisle's POV**

I had heard Bella's screams last night and I tried not to ponder on them as I was ushered into the room where I would meet her for the first time in more than a year. It was Aro's library and he and I waited for the arrival of Caius and Bella.

As they entered I saw through the tell-tale signs of her face and hair that Bella had exchanged blood with Caius. My question was how much; as this would be very important for her situation.

"Ah Isabella" Aro said fawning over Bella "what a delight to see you, you have become even more beautiful and graceful then when you first arrived". With this said he looked towards Caius as they exchanges knowing glances.

I could see that Bella was being cautious towards me and I am sure Caius had given a reason to be.

"Isabella" Caius sneered "I thought you were quite attached to the Cullen family or is Edward the only one?"

"No master" she said and I shrank inwardly knowing that this was Bella in her most vulnerable state.

She then went further to say "Carlisle has been like a second father to me in the past".

"Well," said Caius "you should show him the respect that your relationship demands"

She stood perplexed and then crossed the room to me extending her hand and kissing my cheek.

"Hello Carlisle it has been a long time, I am happy to see you" she politely remarked. I felt her tension as she leaned towards me and on her body I smelled the overpowering scent of Caius.

"Please Isabelle" Aro crooned "take a seat" while patting the chair beside him and opposite me.

Caius then elegantly took the empty seat on the other side of Bella holding her hand in his, a demonstration of his ownership of her. When he did this I knew this would be even more difficult than I had thought.

"Dear Caius," Aro stated in his usual melodious voice "Carlisle has honored us with his visit to gather information over our Isabella. Considering she is under your protection I feel that all questions should be addressed to you".

With this he turned to Caius who looked at me with his normal vicious glare and demanded "What do you wish to know?"

I slowly asked my question feeling the tension in the room "First of all I wish to know how Bella is adjusting to her new life".

"Ask her!" Caius answered.

I looked at Bella and she glanced at Caius and then, in a nervous voice, gave me her answer "It was difficult at first but I am slowly becoming acquainted with this world".

I knew that she was being as tactful as possible and I would not get another word of explanation.

I then addressed Caius "I wish to plight for release of Bella in my care"

For a second the room was ominously silent and although Bella's mask didn't move I saw the hope in her eyes.

When my glance moved over to Caius I saw his thunderous expression and his eyes shoot daggers as his voice bellowed "As you know fate has chosen to pair me with her, I will not give up what is mine!"

Now I really was about to walk on thin ice as I said "But Caius, you have never harbored any love for humans. I would think this a burden"

He looked at me, his eyes a deadly stare as he said "I do not care what you think; this match was not my choice but I will not provoke fate"

At this reaction I saw Aro's eyes light up but he stayed silent.

"The future and therefore fate is only sealed with the physical bond until then, it is possible that things may change'' I tactfully probed.

"The bond has been made; can you not see and smell my claim?" He sneered.

I was struck in the face by his words and looked at Bella.

At first her expression was that of confusion but as I watched she started to realize what Caius had said and blushed to the roots of her hair and that was swiftly followed by an expression of pure terror as she unnecessarily asked "Please Master, what do you mean?"

My heart broke when I saw her expression and I turned my face to avoid her eyes.

"It means, my love" Caius sneered "that fate has made its decision. You are physically bonded with me and will not be able to leave."

I turned to face her trying to show her the compassion in my eyes but the light in her eyes were gone. I didn't know what she was thinking but her chocolate brown eyes grew large and she had the expression of a deer caught in the headlights of a very large truck.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 9 – The point of no return

**Bella's POV**

After Caius spoke I was silent, struggling to gain my self-control. It took up so much energy that everything else was blocked out.

I heard the polite conversation between Aro and Carlisle from a distance but felt the claiming hand of Caius defying me to say anything.

How could I be so stupid! This was why Caius demanded me to succumb to his advances and why I wasn't allowed to shower. Maybe vampires found this normal but I felt dirty and whorish knowing that everyone could smell Caius on my body. I would do anything to be allowed to go back to my room.

All of a sudden I noticed that the conversation had stopped and felt every eye fall on me. "Please master," I begged "may I retire to my chambers?"

Caius nodded his consent and in my rush to leave I stood up too fast felling all the blood rush to my feet. I felt light-headed and although I tried to hold on to my chair my vision became black and I gratefully lost consciousness.

When I woke I was in my room with all three vampires surrounding me. My automatic reaction to this took over and I pulled myself away from them screaming in a fit of panic which I couldn't escape.

Caius of course knew how to handle the situation as he gave me a slap in my face shouting "Isabella control yourself". The shock of the slap helped as I automatically closed my mouth and shut up.

Aro looked at me and carefully said "Maybe it is prudent to let Carlisle examine her, after all he is a human doctor"

I looked at Caius and pleaded with my eyes to allow this and he angrily nodded his head in agreement.

While leaving the room he turned and growled to Carlisle saying "You will not alarm her more than necessary, do you understand?"

To tell you the truth I doubt anyone could frighten me more than Caius.

**Carlisle's POV**

When Caius and Aro left the room I felt the tension leave Bella

She then scurried over to me and leaned her body towards mine taking me in a bear hug as she silently whimpered.

I was so sad, seeing her body and soul being torn apart. How could we have ever thought to bring her in our family? This was our doing. I know she wanted to be part of our life but she wasn't aware of the magnitude of her choice. We were! I must say that none of us had ever thought that this would be the consequences of our actions otherwise we would have moved before Edward and Bella became involved with each other.

I smoothed her hair and cooed in her ear trying desperately to calm her down.

"I didn't know Carlisle, I just didn't know" she whispered and then she swiftly pulled herself away and blushed as she looked into my eyes.

"I'm so embarrassed; I didn't realize that I smelled of Caius though I should have known. That was why he didn't want me to shower. Please don't tell Edward!"

"At the moment I can't worry about him." I said "I am more worried about you. I have always thought of you as my daughter and although any relationship between you and Edward is now impossible I still feel the same way."

She then hugged me and whispered in my ear "Thank you"

After she relaxed I examined her and while doing so I gave her the letter that Esme had smuggled to me.

She read the lines and her face began to relax. I knew that the letter contained well-meant encouragement which could only help her.

When I finished my examination she pulled me towards her asking "How are my parents"

I could lie to her but I knew that she would catch on so I told her the truth.

After that question she asked the second question on her mind "Has Victoria been taken care of?"

I told her that we were still working on that one.

"You must help me" she pleaded "Jacob and the tribe have been keeping Victoria at bay but she won't stop. You know that the lives of my father, mother and even the Quileute tribe will never be safe while she's at large"

I looked down on her wondering how she could be so selfless at such a moment and then said "I Promise we will help the Quileute _tribe to destroy her. It is the least we can do for you.__" _

She sighed and answered "I trust you; I know you will do your best to help"

After making this statement a pregnant pause filled the room and feeling her hesitation to discuss her bond with Caius I decided to take things in my hands by saying "You know you may ask me anything Bella"

At this I saw her tears quietly trickle down her face and flow down between her cleavage. With great difficulty she whispered "Is it true that you can't help me get away from here?"

"Yes" I sadly answered "The situation is now beyond any chance of diplomacy. Not only has fate chosen you but with your physical bond to Caius, no one can help"

"I can't live like this Carlisle, if it was up to me I think I would try to take my life but even that possibility has been taken away from me".

"Bella, listen to me," I said as I shook her body "You can't say things like that! You're tougher than you think. When I first met you I didn't even realize it; I only saw a sympathetic human, a balm for Edward's tortured soul. Now that I have gotten to know you, I realized how special you are among your sort. What happened with James and Victoria would have destroyed many a human but you were able to adjust to your circumstances and find a way to fight back. All this only proves how strong you are; don't ever think of giving up!"

I knew that, although Caius wasn't in the room, he was listening into our conversation ready to step in at any moment. I was proud of Bella and I wanted him to know how precious she was.

When she finally fell asleep I left her room and faced Caius.

**Caius's POV**

While listening to the conversation between Isabella a Carlisle I realized that the fool was very attached to this human. He had grown soft; the habit of drinking animal blood must have taken its toll.

I did however realize that I didn't know everything about my mate. I wanted answers and I wanted them as soon as possible.

"Carlisle I wish to speak to you" I said steering him towards my library.

"Of course" he answered but I felt his hesitation

I gave him my worst scowl as I asked "Who are the Quileute _tribe and what do they know about us?"_

_I felt him hesitate as he slowly replied "They are an Indian tribe near Forks. Normally we have nothing to do with each other but when we came to live in Forks some of their people began to shape shift. We realized later that they were affected by our presence; the more vampires come to the area the more of them change. They have been helping to protect Bella and her family from rogue vampires"_

I then enquired "Now who are Victoria and James and what do they have to do with Isabella?"

Carlisle quickly explained "James and Victoria were the rouge vampires that wanted to kill Bella.

"Were?" he asked "Does that mean that they no longer exist?"

"No, Victoria still lives but James has been destroyed. You see, when he met us in a field he instantly saw the attachment that Edward had for Bella and it became a game for him to terminate it. He wanted to destroy her and almost succeeded when she offered herself up in an attempt to save her mother. We destroyed him, not part of my family's code, but we had no choice. Now his mate Victoria is out for revenge, she believes that since Edward killed her mate she has the right to kill his".

I just looked at him and remembered the day she tried to help the Cullen boy. I had to admire Isabella's loyalty and bravery but this little human seemed to be a walking time bomb. I just hoped I had done the right thing by binding her to me.

"Carlisle" I said "Now that you know Isabella cannot leave my side I wish you to return to that hovel Forks, I will be sending Demetri over a week or so, he will help you destroy Victoria."


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 10 – Wives and Lovers

**Caius's POV**

Having dismissed Carlisle I had one more thing to do and had avoided it far too long. I walked toward the tower and up the stairs thinking how she would react to the situation. When I came to my objective I knocked on the door and heard a quiet voice say "Enter".

I opened the door and saw Corin sitting graciously on a chair reading a novel. I let my eyes rove the room in search of Athenodora. She was standing in front of the fireplace speaking to Sulpicia.

"Athenodora my love, I wish to speak with you." I said and she turned to face me answering "I wondered when you would visit me".

"I have been very busy as late and I think it is time that we speak of the last developments" I explained and then bowed towards Sulpicia and Coria "would you please excuse us" and they bowed in answer.

I held out my hand and Athenodora gracefully put hers in mine. We then proceeded to leave the room and go down the stairs, my plan being to take her to the gardens. We talked about small things avoiding anything else.

When we arrived at the garden I noticed that she had a loving expression on her face that I hadn't seen for centuries. I asked "My love, when I look at you I remember when we first met; you looked the same as you do now. She smiled towards me and her blond hair glistened in the moonlight.

"I think I have reason to be happy" she explained

"Oh is that so?" I queried

"Yes, you have come to tell me of your chosen mate, am I wrong?" she giggled

"No, you are right in your assumption. Are you so happy to rid yourself of me?" I inquired.

"No my love" she said and her smile told me that she meant it "I am only happy that you were so lucky to find your fated mate but I have a question for you"

"Ask me anything my love" I said

"I wish to be allowed out of the tower. Now that you have a new mate I am no longer a Volturi wife so it will no longer be necessary for you to keep me there" She looked at me in anticipation of my answer but I felt hurt that she though me her jailor.

"We have only tried to keep you and Sulpicia safe" I said trying to justify the action.

"Oh Caius you must realize it is 'a golden cage' and without the company of Coria my sanity would have been gone long ago" she explained.

"I understand my love and will of course allow it, I wish only for your happiness" I told her hoping that she would believe I meant no harm.

"May I ask one more thing?" she said with a haunting smile

I nodded my head

"I wish to live in the west wing close to you and your mate" she announced

All of a sudden I became wary and looked at her not hiding the suspicion in my eyes

"Don't worry my love" she chuckled "our relationship has lasted so long that we are more brother and sister than lovers."

"Why do you wish it?" I inquired still wary of her reasons

"Because she is from outside and I have a thirst for knowledge. I have been cut off from the world for centuries and need a reason to live. When I saw her and that boy in the throne room I saw the fire of life that we once had. I wish to help you find that in her and in doing so I wish to find a meaning to my own life" she exclaimed her voice full of life.

"I will allow it but only when she has been changed" I told her. "You understand that now my bond is made, I will suffer deeply if she is destroyed. I do not wish to end up like Marcus".

She looked surprised "you have bonded?"

"Yes, it was not my intention to do it so swiftly but Carlisle had come here hoping to take her back to the New World and I couldn't allow it".

"Did Aro have anything to do with your decision?" she shrewdly asked.

"No, actually it was Marcus. When he discovered the bond between me and the human he gave me his advice. At first I mocked him but he seemed to have left a seed of doubt in my mind which slowly began to flower" I clarified.

"Good for Marcus!" she chuckled.

I laughed "Yes he is still in morning and he did not wish the same for me. Aro of course is only interested in her powers".

"Be careful my love she whispered so soft that only I could hear. I do not trust him and I still have doubts about the death of Didyme. We know that he collects gifted vampires to increase his power. Knowing that, I don't believe he was happy when Didyme tried to convince Marcus to leave".

"Don't be foolish" I whispered "Didyme was his human sister!"

"Aro will do anything for power and you know that just as much as I." she insisted

"What does Sulpicia think?" I probed.

"Do you think I would foolish enough to say this to her or any other? No, I have no wish to be destroyed but I want to warn you to be careful. I do not wish you to end up like Marcus either" and after having said that she kissed my cheek.

"I will take you back to the tower my love" I said while extending my hand.

"Thank you Caius" she grasped took my hand and we proceeded to the tower

After bringing Athenodora back to the tower I went in to check on Isabella all the time thinking about the strange conversation I had just had.

Quietly opening the door I saw her asleep as Carlisle has left her. I could see the spoor of her tears and couldn't help but be annoyed. As I came closer I noticed that her beauty had increased with the extra blood I had given her last night. That and the fact that she was slowly beginning to fill out might allow me to change her sooner that I had though. The fact that Athendora's help could make a world of difference in bending my Isabella's willpower I was anxious to change her. Having a human in my quarters was something alien and distasteful although her blood sang to me.

Once she was turned I could finally begin to form her; teach her Italian, French and a further appreciation of cultural arts. Another was that I hated bedding a fragile human; once she was turned I could be myself and enjoy the fruits she had to offer.

I watched and saw her stir and laid down beside her, enjoying the aroma of her blood and I felt her body go tense. She knew I was there, good; it was time that she recognized my scent.

"Don't play me for the fool Isabella I know you're awake" I said.

Her facial expression was blank as she slowly opened her eyes. She was staring at the ceiling and I saw the anger written in her eyes. I took hold of her chin and turned her face toward me noticing she was able to cover her hatred.

"Don't worry dear Isabella. Hatred is a good thing and being able to cover it as you do makes it an even stronger asset. Funny that Aro cannot read your mind but that is convenient as he has nothing to do with our bedroom games".

She tried to pull her face out of my grip with a huff.

I snickered "I love fights and bedroom fights are my favorite but if I were you I would wait until you are a newborn; for your own safety of course".

When I saw her reaction I laughed "Oh Isabella you know your fate now, have you not yet reconciled yourself with it? You know you have no choice".

"Why me?" she asked.

I laughed "Just lucky I guess! Oh yes I am here to tell you that Carlisle has left and I have offered him the services of our best tracker Demitri to help track and destroy Victoria".

At that moment she realized that I had listened to her conversation with Carlisle and I saw the shock of that knowledge glide over her face.

I then looked deep into her eyes and asked "Do you think you can keep things from me?"

She didn't answer so I smugly added "Remember this, my lovely Isabella: AS MY MATE YOU WILL _NEVER_ KEEP ANYTHING FROM ME….!"

"Now," I said angered by her silence "You will answer my questions truthfully: _who is __Jacob and the __Quileute__ tribe_?"

I saw her face turn a ghostly white and felt her try to pull herself out of my grip saying "I can't tell you. Please don't make me tell you!"

"Have you been listening Isabella?" I sneered "I said 'You will never keep anything from me' and I warn you I do not compromise on anything!"

"I will not help destroy my friends" she shouted back.

I felt a flash of fury at her answer and raised my hand to slap some sense into her, but when I saw her body getting ready for my slap and knowing the fierceness of her loyalty I decided to try another tactic.

You know I could send the Volturi to the Forks and make sure that none of the Quileute tribe survives the attack.

At this I saw her eyes grow wide in fear and she said "Please, don't hurt them they are my friends and they have laid down their lives for me. Without them I would never have survived Victoria's attacks".


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 11 – Secrets and Desperation

**Caius's POV**

Again I saw her loyalty shine through, first for the boy, then her parents and now this tribe. She may be human but she was different than many I had known in my very long immortal years. I could use the loyal mate especially after my discussion with Athenodora. Having her and Athenodora behind me, let alone with the awakening powers that Isabella seemed to have could help protect my position as Volturi king.

I looked at her and said "I admire your loyalty to your friends and considering they are no threat to us I give my word that they will not be harmed but I do wish to know who Jacob is."

She looked at me in disbelief afraid to trust anything I said so I added "Listen Isabella, I think you understand that living with the Volturi is like living in a snake pit. I have no gifts but my fearsome personality which attracted Aro to me. It is that and only that, that keeps me alive. My wife will step down for you, I have spoken to her about the situation and she will remain dedicated to me and in turn, to you. Loyalty is important in this place and the loyalty of my mate is invaluable to me. So I dare not lie to you."

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" she asked her voice full of suspicion.

"I wasn't sure which direction my future would go" I answered dismissively.

"Why are you telling me now?" I had to admit she was tenacious.

"We are bonded, you can no longer leave me just as I can no longer leave you" I said my voice hinting of the irritation I was beginning to feel.

"What is to stop me from killing myself; after all you know this was never my choice" she flippantly said.

Now I was furious and took shoulders in my hands shaking her to the very core of her being "Don't you even think that. It would not serve your purpose; as soon as you do that, all those you love will be destroyed after I have them tortured. Of that I promise!"

I saw her body shake and knew that I had hit a nerve.

"Now, for the last time, who is Jacob?" I roared

She looked at me and said "His name is Jacob Black he is a member of the Quileute _tribe"_

_"And?" I asked_

_She quietly answered "I have known him since I was a child. When Edward left me I fell apart; not only my body but also my mind. Jacob had feelings for me and when Edward was gone he came into my life and we became more than friends. He was a balm for my hurting soul and helped me slowly heal. He and his pack also protected me from Victoria and _Laurent".

I then asked "Who is Laurent?"

"He was a friend of Victoria and her mate James"

"How were his pack able to help?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me as I added "What do they turn into?"

At first she hesitated but when I gave her an angry and agitated stare she said "Huge wolves but they only change when around aggressive vampires".

This shook me, here was a human calmly talking about her deadly encounters with vampires and shape shifting wolves.

This human was becoming even more of a mystery to me and I asked "Isabella you are difficult to understand. You seem to be friends with vampires and shape shifters; do you have a death wish?"

She shyly smiled for just a second and said "It was never my intention, I just fell in love with Edward and all the things that happened after that were beyond my control".

Fearing she would try to avoid giving me further information I decided to continue my interrogation.

"From what I understand this Jacob has replaced Edward on your side?" I prodded

"I'm not really sure" she answered her mind trying to understand her own emotions. "I began to get feelings for Jacob and if Alice hadn't called I think things might have gone further" she added.

"Why then did you come to the Volturi in the first place?" I asked her quite perplexed by her way of thinking.

"Alice told me that Edward thought I had committed suicide and blamed himself for it. I didn't want him to kill himself for me! I couldn't have that on my conscience." She simply answered.

I began to get a tiny bit of respect for her even if it was for her love and loyalty to her friends and family. Being a human, it was a first for me. I would tuck all this information in the back of my mind and chew on it later. I then looked from her face down to her body the lust slowly coming back as I saw the splits of her dress move up.

I then looked and saw a glimpse of misgiving in her eyes as she slowly pulled away from me. I would have none of that so I pulled her back close to my chest and wrapped my arms around her saying "Fate has decided that we be bonded. I have given up my fight and now you must too".

She turned her head to look at me "I can't, there are so many things that I find impossible to accept"

I felt my eyes change color as I looked down at her "you have no choice but to accept".

_**Carlisle's POV**_

_Going back to Forks without Bella was excruciating, I felt I had failed everyone miserably but knew I had no choice; now that she had bonded it would only cause her physical and mental pain to leave Caius's side._

_Aro had informed my family of my arrival and I knew they would all be there curious as to the outcome of my visit. _

_Standing behind a pillar I looked at my family. Alice was searching the crowd in hopes of finding Bella with Jasper at her side trying to calm her down. I then I heard rather than saw Edward. He shouted and when I looked his way I saw him falter and I knew he had seen the images that I had sent; Esme and Jasper both grabbed an arm and tried to calm him down. I could no longer avoid the confrontation so I walked towards them and hugging Alice I found some consolation in her embrace._

_Alice went to sit in the back seat of the car and Jasper steered Edward next to her seating himself on the other side of Edward. I could feel the relaxing vibrations that Jasper was sending to Edward and Alice as we slowly made our way home._

_When we arrived Edward knowing my news went to his room as I with the family to the living room so I could tell them what I had shown Edward. After I told them everything the room was silent. _

_"So, it's definite" Alice sobbed "We can't get her back?"_

_"No" I said, "Now that she has physically bonded with Caius it is impossible for her to leave him. It would cause her physical and mental pain"_

_"The only thing we can do is help her and Edward to accept their situation" Esme whispered._

_"If Bella is truly Caius's intended mate she will be happy, maybe not now or in the same way she was with Edward but happiness will be part of her future" I said hoping that I was right._

_"That means that Edward has to be taken care of" Alice uttered._

_"He has to want it otherwise nothing we do will ever help. Last year was an example of that" Esme explained._

_Suddenly Alice looked up, her face watchful "Edward is gone; he's going after Victoria!"_

_"Damn it" I said as I heard a car tear out of the garage; His mind had seen that we had been alerted by Alice so he didn't slow down at all. _

_We watched as Edward's car raced passed the house on its way to the open road. _

_**Edward's POV**_

_I understand my family but for me, an immortal life filled with pain, is no option. If I survive my confrontation with Victoria I might accept this fate but until then I was going to make up for my stupidity. Bella was lost for me but I wanted to do something for her. I would destroy the threat that Victoria posed to her family. I knew that Demitri would be coming over a week so I didn't have much time. _

_If Demitri were to come to Forks it was possible that he would find out about the _Quileute _tribe. Finding out about the tribe might mean the end of their existence and they were the ones who had helped my Bella when I had left her at the mercy of Victoria. I would never forget that. The word 'sorry' is so easily said but the only way to show it was to protect those she loved. _

_When Jacob came to get me, telling me that they had been able to capture one of Victoria's helpers I was more than happy to go visiting with him. He doesn't know what happened to Bella and never will, as far as I'm concerned. It is my personal torture knowing that I had placed Bella in the hands of the cruelest of the Volturi kings; I didn't want Jacob to know. I hope that Carlisle is right and that Bella would come to peace with her future. _

_I was taken out of my thoughts by Jacob who was giving directions. _

_"Heh leach, are you even listening?" he asked._

_"Yes, I'm just having some difficulty concentrating"_

_A leach with concentration problems he sneered, I somehow doubt that! "Anyway take the next road left, the pack is waiting in the fields". _


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 12 – Lesson in Obedience + Alliances

**Bella's POV**

It felt like my body was broken and I slowly opened my eyes to rapidly close them again as the sunlight seemed to scorch and sting my brain. Caius had let his monster out to play and it had, in all its pent up lust, enjoyed itself at my expense. I was lying on my back trying to assess the damage and slowly tried to sit up. As soon as I did I was helped up by a gentle pair of hands.

"Be still, I wish to help you" Caius softly whispered. I was astonished at the kindness in his voice. He then carefully picked me up and brought me to the bathroom holding me to his chest as he lowered himself into the bath.

At first the water magnified my pain and as it touched every open wound I tried to pry myself from his embrace. He would not allow it saying "I need to heal your wounds, now you know why I loathe humans; they are such a fragile species"

"Why don't you just let me die?" I moaned

"That would not serve my purpose" he answered "Anyway with the help of my blood and some ointments you will soon be better".

"To be ready for you when you wish to let yourself go?" I moaned.

"Yes, I guess you could say that, as your body and mind are mine" he arrogantly replied.

"I can't survive this, only a couple of days ago I was a virgin now my body has been used in so many ways it has aged ten years" I whimpered.

He smirked "Didn't you realize that bonding with a vampire was different than bonding with a human. We are part animal. I have lived over a thousand years and my tastes in sex have developed as such."

"I think that is an understatement" I lamented

"Do not worry, once you have become one of us you will be able to keep up and in time even like our ways" He explained.

"I can't imagine that ever happening" I said while deciding that once I was a newborn I wouldn't take this crap; I would get my sweet revenge.

He must have seen the hatred in my eyes because he then began to laugh saying "That's the spirit! As I said earlier, bedroom battles are my favorite and by the look in your eyes I will soon be enjoying many. But for now you need to take my blood" and having said this he opened his pulse and put it to my mouth.

At first I refused but feeling the pressure of his other arm and the deep growl in his throat I decided that this would only make him angry and make the animal surface. While I drank the wound seemed to close so he opened it up again for second time saying "take deep pulls Isabella!" and as I did I felt his fangs bite into my neck and heard his cries of ecstasy as he sucked a couple of mouths full. He then slowly and lavishly licked the wounds.

"Your blood is exquisite my love it is like opium and I could easily get addicted to it. I only hope that your transformation will not change the taste".

As his blood slowly started my healing process he stepped out of the bath with me still in his arms and brought me back to my bed. He then picked up a bottle of lotion slowly rubbing it into my body. He began with my legs and arms and I wondered why the pain was not so fierce so I asked "What happened to my wounds? They don't sting anymore" at this he laughed saying "we have had a blood exchange therefore they can heal swiftly".

Once he was finished he turned his attention to my torso and I pulled away saying "Please let me do the rest". He ignored my plea and slowly began to pour the lotion onto my breasts. He then laid the bottle down and gently began to massage my flesh with both hands. He seemed to be an expert in this field as the pain slowly gave way to a different burning sensation, one that seemed to melt my very core. He circled my nipples and lowered his mouth to tenderly suckle on one as his other hand skillfully entertained the other. He then looked into my eyes and to my relief I saw Caius and not his monster.

His hand slowly moved from my breast to my core as he tested my entrance. Only an hour ago my body had been broken and now with Caius's ministrations my body was asking for a second round as he primed it with his fingers. He then unceremoniously turned me around and put me on my knees and pushing my chest down towards the bed in a form of submission, he entered. I complied hoping not to aggravate him and Caius said "that's right my Isabella, you will obey me". He then moved his lithe fingers on my clit and as he did I felt the heat build and started to move my hips in tempo with his thrusts. "Good girl" he slurred and before I knew it I screamed, hitting my climax. Not even a second later the rhythm of my convulsions took him over the edge. He then curled his body around me and said "you are learning quickly my dear"

**Edward's POV**

As Jacob and I drove up I saw Sam standing in the field surrounded by his tribe members. When I stopped the car Jacob stepped out but I waited, respecting the rights of the tribe and their land. After Jacob spoke to him, Sam looked at me and ushered me to join them. I quickly walked towards the group and they opened their circle to allow me to go to Sam. Sam looked at me and said "I hear that you wish to help us destroy Victoria. Why?"

"Out of respect for the dead" I swiftly replied "Bella is gone but I wish to help protect the ones she loved." After a moment's pause I added "I realize that you have no affection for vampires and considering your history I can't blame you, most of them are very dangerous. My family and I are different than our sort in that we do not take human lives and therefore we are not loved by our sort either. That is why and how this vendetta of Victoria began."

"Bold words but we still have our doubts. What happened to Bella?" asked Sam.

"As I said to Jacob, she died in a car accident in Italy. If that were not the case I wouldn't be here, I would be at her side."

They all looked towards one another and then to Jacob and Sam seemingly convinced by my lie.

"Now I have something else to say" I hesitated "There is an extra complication"

"What complication?"

"We, my family and I, are soon getting a visitor and that visitor has heard of Victoria's actions. Her actions seem to have caught the attention of our lawmakers and if she is not terminated within a week they will be sending someone to help us do so." They all began to mumble their protests but I was able to regain their attention by waving my hands and then continued "My family and I are powerless to stop them so it is important that we terminate her before our visitor comes. Only then can we avoid them having any knowledge of your tribe".

Seeing their shocked faces I looked at Sam "I know you are trying your best to destroy her, will you allow me to help you?" I asked.

All of a sudden I heard the arrival of a car and the tribe was on the alert, a couple of the young ones fazing into wolves.

I turned my head to look, only to see my family's car arrive with everyone in it. I sighed knowing that I should have expected this.

I held my arms up – one towards my family and one towards the tribe trying to get their attention before this situation escalated. I turned my face towards Sam saying "They wish to help and because we have brought this problem to Forks we are to blame. They and I only desire to help you solve this" I then asked "Sam, will you allow them on your land?"

Sam hesitated but then nodded his head and I motioned to my family to come to us. They slowly walked towards us and my father respectfully asked permission for my family to join our group and again Sam solemnly nodded his head.

My father came towards me and said "I know why you have joined forces with the tribe and you are right to help keep them out of Dimitri's radar." He then turned to Sam and asked "Will you allow my family and I to join forces with your group as we both have the same mission? I promise you that we only wish well for you and your people."


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 13 – The decision and the Truth

**Caius's POV**

Aro had demanded my presence in his library and I reluctantly responded thinking 'what the hell did he want'. Well I would soon find out but I didn't like to leave my wings as of late, being much to distracted by my prize.

As I opened the room I saw not only Aro but also Marcus. Both of them were sitting in armchairs close to the fire and as I entered they both looked up. Marcus with his normal bored expression but Aro was absorbing my facial expression as his face turned stony "You seem to be enjoying your plaything Caius".

I saw the look and gave him an arrogant answer "Yes dear brother I am starting to recognize some delightful things about her".

With this Aro fell in a rage and shouted "Are you planning to kill her? We hear her screams all through the castle."

With a voice that would make hell freeze over I replied "She is mine and I will do what I wish with her"

His facial expression was one of cold practicality as he said "She may be yours but you clearly do not understand the treasure she holds. I am taking her; she will be part of my guard".

"You have no right!" I shouted and slammed my fist on the table in front of him.

He did not blink but said "I have every right. The law has laid claim on Isabella and therefore she falls under my jurisdiction".

"No!" I roared "she is my mate!"

Aro ignored me and continued as if I had said nothing "She will be taken from you and brought to my wing. The ceremony will take place tomorrow and I will change her as she will be part of my guard until further notice".

I looked at him in disbelief. First I was told to take her as my mate and now Aro wished to take her away.

"I will not stand for this Aro! Marcus has said she is destined to be my mate so only I may change her" I bellowed as I looked at Marcus.

Marcus looked back at me and nodded and saying "I have said she is destined to be your mate but Aro is right to disagree with your treatment of her. I can therefore only recognize your claim to keep her in your wing if you change her tomorrow".

Aro turned as if a snake had bit him "But you agreed Marcus"

"I did" said Marcus as he turned to look at Aro "but seeing Caius and hearing his words have convinced me that this would be better for the stability of our future reign".

Marcus then turned to me and said. The transition will take a couple of days and I wish to be present when you change her. I also wish anymore sexual assaults to end before she is changed. Can you guarantee this?

"But, she is mine" I shouted.

Marcus looked sad and said "I am well aware of this but being kind now will probably win her loyalty and that will be a larger treasure in the future"

Again the words of Marcus seemed to have a ring of wisdom in them and I answered "Agreed, but my wish that only you will attend"

After that I dismissed myself and headed for the tower to speak to the one person I had come to trust above all.

**Edward's POV**

While we were all together Sam told us of the capture of a vampire named Riley. The troop had caught and maimed him when he had just left Bella's house. By maiming him the troop could keep him imprisoned while in their camp so that I could question him.

All of us were allowed access to their land but we noticed that the prison was on the edge of our land so that none of their tribe would be close to him or us.

As I opened the door and walked into the prison I looked over to the cage holding Riley. I saw only his head and torso and understood by the mental signals of the Quileute _tribe_ that his body had been dispersed over different places in their land.

I was already opening my mind to the thoughts Riley had about our group and as I listened in I understood that Victoria had been brainwashing him with half-truths. I then moved to sit down in the only available seat turning it around so that I could use the back of the chair to rest my arms, all the time observing this man.

"Are you the psychic, the one who reads minds?" he sneered.

"Yes I am and what I see in yours are distortions of the truth" I answered.

"She told me you would try and manipulate me" he snarled.

"I think I could never be able to achieve the same amount of manipulation as she has with your mind" I laughed. And then with a more sympathetic note I added "Do you wish to know the whole truth and not only the things Victoria wishes you to know?"

He didn't reply so I continued "If so I will ask you what you know and I think it would be beneficial to all involved if you tell me what you know as the truth".

"You and your family killed her mate and tried to prevent her from being able to take care of herself. That is what she has told me and up to now that is the truth as I see it" he answered.

I kept my eyes level with his and said "It is true; we did kill her mate because he was trying to murder mine. But in which way did we prevent her from taking care of herself?"

"You killed her friend Laurent, or at least your dogs did" he answered his head nodding towards the tribe members behind me.

At this the men behind me growled but only I turned to ask Jacob what had happened.

"Laurent found Bella in a secluded area and tried to attack her so we tore the bastard apart before he got the chance" Jacob filled in.

"Oh" is said as I turned back to look at Riley "so what really happened is that my mate was attacked for the second time by a friend of Victoria's and he was killed for it. What this all comes down to is the defense of an innocent person who's only fault was that I loved her and not acts of aggression as Victoria has claimed.

I stopped for a minute to let it sink into his mind and then said "But please tell me, what else she has claimed we did to prevent her from taking care of herself?"

"She couldn't feed she said you prevented her from that." he hissed.

"She fed on you didn't she or is that in any way different?" I sneered.

"I am destined to be her mate" he proudly declared.

"Oh, did she tell you that?" I snidely answered "I very much doubt it as you are nothing like her last mate. By the way, did she ever tell you about him?"

"No" he said taken off guard "only that he was all she wanted".

"Well, let me fill you in. He was a sadist, he liked to play with his food and he was vicious about it. The only reason he went after my mate is that she was still human and when he saw my affections towards her, something that his little brain could not understand, he wished to kill her and crush me. That is the only reason he went after her and I killed him for that."

After a pause I went on "Now I wish to tell you something that may help you understand your own situation. I have looked into the mind of Victoria's first mate and am now looking into yours. He and Victoria were both viciousness and ruthless. You are totally different than he was and therefore I doubt Victoria loves you as she did her previous mate. No, I think Victoria is using you, as she used Laurent to get back at me." I sighed and then continued "Bella, my mate has been killed strangely enough by a simple car accident and now that Victoria can't hurt her she wishes to hurt her memory by going after the ones Bella cared for. This will not only result in her death but in everyone she uses to do her bidding".

After a moment I decided to give him an update on the situation and said "We are privy to some information of which Victoria is not aware of. You see, her actions seem to have caught the attention of one of our lawmakers" When I saw the disbelief in his eyes I said "Oh yes, none of us are above the law! Anyway…. we have received information that if we do not terminate her within a week he will be sending someone to help us do so. He has decreed that she must be annihilated and knowing this lawmaker; if they find out she has followers they too will be destroyed"

"But why?" he asked

"Has she not told you the main law that all vampires must follow?"

He looked confused.

I sneered "I thought not. You see we vampires are all bound by one essential law stating we must maintain a low profile. Strange that she hasn't told you, as I said Victoria has a habit of telling her followers what they needed to know. How could she have forgotten to tell you about such an important law? This law would mean the death sentence to all her followers. "

I stood up and turned towards Jacob and said "Now all we can do is leave him to chew on this new information".

Before leaving the room I turned around to look at Riley and said "I will be coming back in an hour or two to ask some questions, maybe you might have some information to share with us."


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

_Before going any further with my story I would like to thank everyone that is reading it. I am very grateful for all reviews I have received up to now. For those who have not given a review I would ask them to please do so. This is my first FanFiction and I would very much appreciate your opinion of my work up to now. _

Chapter 14 – With a little help

**Bella's POV**

I had just been woken up by the servant and was staring at the ceiling, waiting a moment or two before I got up. There was no usual breakfast, which I found strange, so I decided to take my daily shower and get dressed. I had just finished a lengthy shower and had wrapped myself in a towel using another one to remove the steam from the mirror. When I wiped it down I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Caius behind me.

He was looking at my reflection in a detached way and whispered "for such a small feeble thing you are such a nuisance" and I just forced my body to stay still although I had trouble controlling the shiver running down my spine. I was afraid of what might happen next when he decisively said "Tomorrow I am going to transform you so make sure you rest properly." He then strode out of the room and the breath that I didn't know I was holding left my lips.

So now I knew there would be no more delays. I had heard from the Cullens that the transformation could take from 3 to 5 days and that it was excruciatingly painful. I had accepted this as a fact when I wished to be Edwards mate but now I feared it knowing at the end of it I would be the mate of Caius. My mom and dad always told me that 'life isn't always what you hope for' but my god, they didn't tell me it would be the opposite.

I looked at my reflection. I had filled out and my complexion and hair color had never been so vibrant. I looked at my neck seeking fang marks but finding none, he was right I was physically ready. But I must say I would never mentally be ready for a life next to Caius.

The thoughts of my past life in Forks all came rushing back to me as I sat on the edge of the bath trying to get my bearings. I longed to go back and see my dad, mom and all my friends but knew that would never be possible. I dried myself off and decided to go to the library and find a small book, something that would help me do the impossible; free myself from the dread I felt tugging at my heart.

I pulled on a light sun dress, nothing special just something light, as I felt like I was being smothered by this new ultimatum and then headed towards Caius's library. When I arrived I was surprised to find Marcus reading on a chair at the far end of the room. He raised his head in acknowledgement when I came in the room and I nodded back and went to search in the shelves for a novel. As I searched I heard him cough and knowing that a vampire couldn't possibly have a cold I turned to face him. He motioned me to come closer and I slowly and cautiously walked towards him as I looked around. Since I had been here I had only been subject to answer to Caius and I didn't know if he would appreciate it if I were to be around his brothers. As if reading my thoughts Marcus said "Caius won't mind, and I need to talk to you about tomorrow".

Well that got my attention, I really wanted to talk to someone about it and maybe this bored older brother might just be able to inform me about what I would have to expect. Once I was standing in front of him I said "Caius told me he was going to transform me tomorrow. Can you tell me what should expect and why the date of my transformation has been hastened?"

"I am not at liberty to say why it has been hastened. I can however tell you about the ritual" he answered.

"Is there a ritual?" I asked while sitting in a nearby chair "I always thought it would be done fast and that was it"

"Actually the change itself is a ritual" he answered "you are bonded with Caius and as his mate you have received a great honor"

When I hesitated he said "It may not feel that way at the moment but in the future, you two will be inseparable and together you can be invincible". He then went on to say "I was not always like this; I have only been this way since my mate was killed."

I looked in surprise and he chuckled "Yes, I too had a special mate and she was the light of my life, as chance would have it she was Aro's human sister. She too was in mortal form and I wooed her so that she chose to be mine. She and I were about to leave Italy when fate struck and she was torn away from me.

"I am sorry for your loss" I respectfully said lost for any other words.

"Please just listen. With her at my side I could almost do anything and this castle was alive. The reason I tell you this is so that you may contemplate your own situation. Caius is more than a thousand years old and although he is the same than when he started his alliance with us he has become bored with his life. I think he will begin to live with you at his side and I believe that will help strengthen our allegiance just as my mate did in her time."

All of a sudden I saw his eyes look behind me and as he stared I felt my neck hairs rise as I turned around.

Caius was standing in the doorway and looked over to Marcus saying "Marcus would you please allow me to speak to Isabella, I wish to tell her about tomorrow. Not to worry, I will not begin the proceedings tomorrow without you"

**Edward's POV**

I walked back into the room where Riley was being held and took my place on the chair. "Well do you have any information you might be willing to share with us? Or more questions perhaps?"

He looked up at me and said "Yes, I have I question to ask. If I help you is it possible for you to help me and another newborn survive?"

"Who is this other newborn and why is she worth our effort?" I asked

"She's was a young girl of about 16 and I inadvertently turned her" Riley explained. "It has been difficult for her to survive in the group because the killer instincts aren't that well developed. She kind of reminds me of my little sister. As for the others; they are beyond the point of no return".

"Ok, she sounds like she might be worth it but we can't allow either of you to stay in Forks until your bloodlust for humans is gone." I told him

I realized of course that the Quileute tribe wouldn't agree with this but I also knew that my father would help move them to Alaska as soon as possible to give them a chance. I didn't know how Riley would like the idea so, like Victoria; I only told them half the truth.

"Now we need some information from you". I said "Where are Victoria and her group hiding out?"

"There are two group and both move around in the area of Seattle. When Victoria visits me she never stays long because she says you have a seer and she wishes to stay off her radar. I will help you find and destroy the groups after that we will find and destroy her".

"That's just our problem!" I said. "She can't be found!"

Riley then slyly smiled at me and said "I can help because although I have played by her rules I haven't been all that forthcoming towards her either. You see I have a canny sense for tracking I used to hunt with my father as a child and this ability seemed to intensify when I was changed. I tried it out once, without her knowledge, and found her in this little cabin on the outskirts of Seattle. Even if she is not there anymore her scent will be".

I then asked "Why should we trust you?"

He was still smiling as he said "You can't find her within a week, not without my help and I don't want to be terminated. My life was just fine before Victoria came and fucked it up royally. Now it's payback time! I just want to make sure Bree and I survive".

"OK" I said as I stood up and walked towards the door. I then turned before I left and said "I'll be back in a minute, I wish to discuss this with my friends".

As soon as I stepped outside and closed the door I walked towards Alice and whispered "Is he telling the truth?" and she just nodded yes.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 15 – The Transition

**Bella's POV**

Caius told me what to expect today but it wasn't much more than the Cullens had told me. He then left me to eat my supper and didn't come back until late that night. I heard him walking around his room and he seemed to be angry and frustrated by something. I am sure he had been in my bedroom a few times but I feigned sleep and mercifully he had left me alone. I was always in a nervous disposition whenever he came close, never knowing what to expect; he was as volatile as nitro glycerin.

Caius had woken me up early this morning as he slowly lay next to me in bed. As soon as I opened my eyes he quickly wrapped his arms around me as he moved his lips to my ear. "Dearest Isabella I missed you last night" he whispered "Our little games of late have been very entertaining". I then saw him move his arm to lean on one elbow while cupping his face in his hand, giving him a good vantage point as he looked down on me. I saw his eyes devour my figure as his hand traveled up and down my body. The more he touched me the more difficult it was to subdue the tremors. Thankfully, just before I freaked out, he sighed and pulled his hand away. "Enough of this" he said "You must get prepared".

I slowly pulled myself away from him and once free of his embrace, took a sprint to the bathroom swiftly shutting the door behind me. After relieving myself I shaved my legs and arms and when that was done I turned the water valves waiting until the water was the right temperature. I knew my body would burn by the transmission but it was difficult to comprehend that feeling now that I was cold to the marrow because of my fears. Once my shower was ready I stepped under the stream of water which slowly melted the cold in my body. As I stood there I heard Caius come into the room and I expected the worst but thankfully he had only come to say "Isabella the healer has come; I will leave you in her care".

"OK" my voice acknowledged but in actuality my heart jumped with joy of the thought of him away from me. '_My mate' I sneered to myself 'how could they be so wrong? Aren't you supposed to love your mate? I hated this bastard with a fierceness I doubt even __he__ could even comprehend.'_

After my shower I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into my bedroom. There was a woman there observing me and I asked "Are you the healer?" She slowly nodded yes saying "I have brought medicines to purify your body, by the time it is evening your body will be prepared for the transmission."

'_Nothing will prepare me for that' I thought, 'Now that Caius would be my mate instead of Edward I was trapped for an eternity. Edward would have cherished me …. _

"I'm not going there now" I quietly whispered "that's the last thing I need at the moment".

She looked perplexed by my words and I didn't bother to explain myself.

The day was spent in misery as the medicine took its toll. When my body was finally stable I took one last shower, washed and dried my hair.

I was then helped into a light and billowing white translucent garment and considering I had no undergarments I was given a robe to cover myself and sandals to cover my feet.

My healer then ushered me towards the door saying "now we must go to the ceremonial chambers" and although my brain was screaming no, I knew I would have no choice so I just followed her with my head held high.

As I followed the healer through the dark hallways I felt like I was in some slow motion horror show. It was surreal knowing I was walking to my death, at least of my life as I had known it. My heart was sad that it had come to this; being changed by a heartless bastard and having no loved ones around. They say that when you drown your life seems to flash by and at that moment it did and I let it. I decided my mind was the one thing they couldn't control so I thought of all my loved ones and I slowly felt the tears as they silently made a trail down my face.

When the healer opened the door, I knew we had arrived at our destination and swiftly wiped any trace of a tear from my face.

Marcus and Caius were already in the room standing as statues a few paces from an ivory colored marble altar. When they saw me enter Marcus tipped his head to acknowledge my presence and Caius purposefully walked towards me helping me out of my robe. The healer then left and I had a moment to observe the room I was in. Looking around I saw a table towards the wall and I remembered Caius telling me that they would be placing me on a cooling element once my transition began. I also saw that the room was lit by candle light creating large shadows in the corners of the room and making it even more menacing to me.

While I was looking around I heard the door click and turned to see another vampire enter the room. He wore a robe and both Marcus and Caius acknowledged his presence with a slight tilt of their heads. The vampire then focused his attention on me, his eyes drilled into mine until I slowly repeated the gestures that I had seen the others do. He then motioned to Caius and me to join hands and I hesitated for a moment so Caius grabbed my hand and held it tight as his eyes pierced mine silently communicating that there would be no room for rebellion.

The vampire then began to chant in what Caius had told me would be Italian. After a moment Caius nodded towards him acknowledging the spoken words and nudged me to do the same. We were then both given beautifully handcrafted goblets filled with deep red blood. Caius slowly drank his and with his eyes motioned to me to do the same. I found it difficult but when I heard the growl from Caius I did my best to drink it up. He then smiled at me giving our goblets back to the _'ceremonial leader'_ and pulled me towards him. He twisted his fingers in my hair and drew my lips toward his giving me a long intimate kiss and then reluctantly releasing me. Still holding my hand he deliberately led me towards the altar and told me to lie down.

So, here I was lying on this marble alter in a closed room lit by candles and with three vampires around me. I felt like a sacrificial lamb about to be slaughtered while that vampire kept chanting in the background. I looked up at Caius and he closed my eyes so I just listened to the chanting trying to let it hypnotize me. After another ten minutes the chanting stopped and I suddenly felt Caius strike; his fangs were everywhere. My throat, my pulses, my thighs and it felt like acid was burning my flesh away. I wanted to move away but I was immobile, not only being held back by Caius but also by a sort of paralysis that the venom must have caused. All I could do was feel the flames lick my body while I was being consumed.

Not a moment later I felt my body being moved onto something cool. It didn't take away the scorching feeling but it did, in some way, help take off the sharp edges.

I then heard someone say "Now we wait".

**Edward's POV**

After my interview with Riley we left him guarded and gathered together far enough away from him so that he wouldn't be able to listen in on our discussion. Sam, his men, me and my family all sat down as we were about to discuss his fate.

Sam began the discussion with a question aimed at both Alice and I "Do either of you trust him?"

I took the lead and said "I have read his thoughts and see that he no longer believes the half-truths Victoria has been feeding him and that in combination with his drive for self-survival makes his alliance believable." I then added "One thing in his favor is his plea for help toward the girl; he does seem to have a spark of humanity still in him. He wants her to survive as well so we can use that to guarantee his continual cooperation".

Having heard this, his eyes went to Alice.

She quickly gave them the feedback of what she had seen "I saw him use his tracker skills and he not only brought us to them but also helped us destroy them. So I believe he will be invaluable for mission"

Sam then looked at his pack and started the vote.

In the end they agreed to allow Riley to leave if he swore on the life of Bree to leave their area after the battle and never come back. My father promised that he would make sure they stayed away.

One other very important thing was the putting together of his body. Sam would not allow that to happen on the reservation so we agreed that we would take the body parts to our land and put him together there.

My family then went with me to Riley and as my dad explained the situation to him I looked into his mind to see if he was planning to betray my family or the tribe but all I could read was the revenge he planned to take on Victoria.

I looked at Alice, trying to read her predictions and the images she sent me confirmed my information.

With all security measures put in place my family took him back to our home each person taking a different part of his anatomy.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 16 – The newborns

**Edward's POV**

Once Riley had been put together and fed (thankfully my father has a good supply of donor blood) he told us about the strength of the enemy and what Victoria had planned for us. Once we all knew where we stood we built up a plan to terminate them once and for all.

Riley was thrilled at the thought of the oncoming fight and seeing his fierceness grow both Alice and I quietly monitored him the next four days to make sure he hadn't changed his chain of thought. But we felt his steadfast hate towards Victoria grow as he realized how she had set him up. We also registered his protective thoughts towards Bree which also seemed to be unwavering; and I realized that he actually saw Bree as a smaller sister. Both Alice and I were able to make a composition of her face to spread around our group so that we knew not to kill her.

Jasper had told and taught us how to defend ourselves against newborns because he had always feared a new confrontation with them. After all his horrific experiences in the past he was cautious not to let his guard down now that he had found his peace with our family and of course Alice. So all Jasper had to do now was pick up our training and help the Quileute tribe understand the mind and powers of the newborns just in case we did not succeed and they would have to defend themselves.

On the second day of our training with the wolves we heard an SUV drive up. We were all wary and the tribe hid themselves behind the trees. When the car came into view I heard Emmett's mind humming and signaled to everyone that it was ok as I shouted "Emmett is coming". We were all surprised but with all the minds singing around me I couldn't hear Rose.

Emmett got out of the car and looked at us with his typical self-assured smile saying "What's going on? Am I allowed to play too?" With this he broke the ice and everyone laughed including me but the Wolf pack stayed well out of view.

As soon as everyone had taken turns hugging him I looked at him asking "Where is Rose?" He looked at me saying "Apart from killing her you can't do much more to her than she hasn't done to herself. I have never seen her this way. She knows she can never make it up to you or Bells but when she heard of your coming fight she wanted to join. Not to ask your forgiveness, because she knows that can never happen but out of loyalty to the family and believe it or not, Bells. She knows that you are fighting for her loved ones and she wants to help."

"Where is she?" I repeated and then heard her timid voice behind me "I'm right here" and after a moment of uncomfortable silence she continued "Edward, will you please let me help?"

I felt trapped, I loved Rose I really did but my heart was broken beyond repair so I let out a halfhearted "OK"

The family understood my reactions towards Rose and tactfully nodded their greetings towards her, trying not to disturb the precarious equilibrium which surrounded our group. When all of a sudden I heard the surprise in Emmett's voice as he asked Riley "Who are you" and we all had to laugh.

After about a half hour the wolf pack cautiously stepped forward as we explained their involvement in our exercise.

The next 3 days we were drilled over and over again and when the fourth day had come we said our goodbyes to the tribe and hit the road, our destination the place that Riley had last seen the newborn. Once we had parked the car Riley jumped out and quickly began to follow the scent. We watched and shadowed him as he quietly followed the trail the newborns had left, our eyes on constant alert for any wayward members.

After a four hour run Riley stopped and held up his hand so that we all took his lead. He then whispered "We are getting close, the scent is becoming stronger. If I am right this is only half of the group, as you know they spit us up in two groups. I have found the other group and don't smell Bree anywhere so we can pull off a full-fledged attack. Before we attack I will stop so that we can gather but don't make a sound, we want to keep the element of surprise. With that said he took off and we followed close behind.

As he had said he stopped the moment he had the group in his sight and we gathered there. The group had stopped a car and was busy 'enjoying the company of its passengers'. The vampires were on a frenzy enjoying their meal and we looked at one another knowing that this would be the best time to attack now that they were occupied with their food.

We ran out of the bushes and attacked. The first four didn't even realize what hit them and the rest were in a daze. The ones that had eaten their fill were ready for the fight while others were still distracted by the smell of their victim's blood. There were about 20 of them just like Riley had predicted and after a vicious fight we were able to quickly turn the tide in our favor without the loss of any of our group.

We then lit a bonfire and threw the bodies in the fire watching the flames greedily consume them. It was now 1 am and we knew that it would be best to try and find the other group before Victoria knew what happened to this one. Knowing this Riley walked towards one of the unconscious car victims and began to feed and we couldn't object knowing that he needed the nourishment for our next fight and that this human was at deaths door. After Riley had fed he threw the last body onto the bonfire leaving no traces of the battle that had taken place except an empty car.

Riley came towards us and said that the other group was probably hiding out in the bay area since this was the routine. So we followed him while he worked his way through the forest. The animals were quiet as we ran through their territory but sometimes I would see something rustle in the distance. We had decided that the time was too short to feed so that with the exception of Riley, who was still recovering from his stay at the Quileutereservation, we made no attempt to do so.

It was a 3 hour sprint before we arrived at the bay front. This was never a safe place for normal humans but now it was downright treacherous and it seemed, by the scene stretched out before us that someone else had found this out. There were 6 humans and they were firing their guns at the vampires looking in horror as they realized that the bullets had no effect. We watched this play itself out hoping to catch the vampires in a feeding frenzy, their most vulnerable moment.

When the newborns began to feed we attacked. This time we were confronted by a couple of large newborns who seemed to be ready for the attack. As my father, Emmett and I went for them the women went for the feeders. Luck was again at our side as the feeders were too sidetracked by the smell of blood to be able to concentrate on their fighting. Japer and Emmett were busy fighting with one of the larger vampires and I noticed Rose getting cornered so I attacked one of the two allowing her room to attack the other. As I saw Alice dancing over one of her attackers I noticed a vicious looking vampire closing in on her but his path was quickly crossed by Jasper who in his ferociousness was able to hit off the man's head with one blow. I then saw the girl Bree her mind in a panic as she watched the fight around her. The battle was slowly winding down and I saw Riley run towards her in an attempt to calm her down. Just before he got to her I saw someone come out of the shadows. It was a small malicious looking female and before anyone could stop her she held Riley in a bear hug as she tried to break his spine. I ran towards the pair followed by my father and as she held onto him we pulled her off and Esme jumped up taking her head off with one snap. Riley's spine was broken but it would heal and in the meanwhile Bree snuck off and started to feed on the humans and by the look of her it was the first decent meal she'd had in weeks.

We then gathered the bodies and cleaned up the area as we had done before; all of us happy at the outcome of our battles. I looked at my father and said "Now that we have gotten rid of the newborns the time has come for us to rid ourselves of their maker" We knew Victoria would find out about her defeat soon enough and we had to make sure she didn't disappear. With that in mind we took good care of Riley and Bree.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 17 – The Mate

**Caius's POV**

I had been watching the development of her body and she lay there on the table. I saw the highlights in her hair become even more striking as it curled around her face and her facial features had become more pronounced in their beauty. My eyes then trailed her body as it too had become more voluptuous in its curves. Oh yes, I was secretly proud of my new mate and as I looked towards Marcus I could also see his appreciation of her beauty.

"Our Isabella is quite beautiful" he said.

"My Isabella you mean" I replied and at this he chuckled as he said "So have you warmed up to her?"

I tried to sound dispassionate as I said "My bed has and I am glad that she is no longer the fragile human that I shared it with"

At this he gave a roaring laugh and I must have looked amazed for I hadn't heard Marcus laugh since the death of his wife "Dear Caius when will you admit to the fact that you are beginning to have feelings for her?"

"Be quiet brother, you don't know what you're talking about!" I answered and he walked out of the room a trail of laughter following him.

It had been four days now and I had given instructions to my female staff to prepare her for her awakening as I felt, through my physical bond with my mate that her time of death was approaching.

Her heart had been strong and stubborn much like her character but she could not avoid the inevitable.

I walked towards the room and entered quickly sending the others away as I stood beside her. She had but a few beats to go and then she slowly batted her eyelashes and woke up. I was bewitched by the sight of her but before I was able to communicate with her she jumped off the table and crouched into a corner ready to attack. It was then that I realized how magnificent she really was as her eyes fiercely watched between a curtain of chestnut hair. She observed my every move and took in my form with an air of arrogance and anger; she was truly the mate of a warrior and she was mine.

I knew the first problem with newborn were there disorientation and therefore slowly raised my hand as I said "Isabella don't be scared you have been changed and I wish help you feed". Her eyes were wary and I knew that if I got any closer she would pounce. "You have a burning feeling in your throat and I have something to help relieve it" she felt her throat and by the expression on her eyes she just now realized how much her throat hurt. "Come with me my love, I will help you." she slowly stood up and although she showed me her distrust she followed me through the door and I was careful to keep a distance as I knew that any newborn was not trustworthy.

I saw her smell the air and said "Yes my love, you will soon be able to quench your burning throat" I then brought her the room next to where she had laid. The men inside were terrified and screaming for mercy in Italian. I had to laugh knowing that Isabella had no idea what they were saying and in the state she was in, her frenzy for blood would take away any sound.

When she entered the room I saw her face glow as she pinpointed her attention to the men. Her eyes mesmerized them and then she attacked. I watched her attack and marveled at her style; she was not a butcher like some but she was just as deadly. She put one under her spell and she drank slowly and meticulously enjoying every drop as it passed her throat. When she was finished with one she began with the other again taking her time and enjoying the kill. After the fourth and last man had been taken I watched her turn towards me licking her fangs; she was superb, my warrior goddess and I slowly came closer to touch her face.

All of a sudden the anger came back into her face as she once again poised herself for an attack. I now prepared myself for the inevitable and circled myself around her baiting her to strike and she did. Knowing newborns as I did I was able to catch her and turn her around so that she couldn't do any harm. I then whispered in her ear "Stay calm my love you are now with your mate". This seemed to infuriate her as she tried everything possible to wriggle out of my embrace shouting "get your filthy paws off of me Caius!"

I roared and threw her against the wall and she was stunned. I then helped her stand up and she seemed to be compliant but as she rose she tried to use her claws on my face and I was able to catch them just in time saying "Does my little fury have claws, be very careful lover or I will remove them and although they will grow back the pain is quite excruciating. Now stop making a spectacle of yourself and allow me to bring you back to your room."

She pulled away from me with all her might and was able to escape "No" she said. "I will not go back to that prison and you can no longer force yourself on me". My Isabella seemed to be different than most newborns and she appeared to have come through the transmission faze without the disorientation that usually accompanies it. Newborns are known for their compliance to their makers allowing the makers to form them but Isabella would not bend. Her body had made the transformation but her mind remained as it was; obstinate. Maybe because of her special gift her mind was more stable and her memory of her past more prominent than by the others. All of a sudden my mind began to work on the possibilities and I looked into her eyes smiling deviously as I said "Are you forgetting something my love?"

She was looking at me and hissed when I smiled. I then chuckled and said "Dear Isabella my beautiful mate, I still hold the existence of your human family and friends in my hands" and after a moment of hesitation I saw her look of defeat. I then held my hand up she cautiously put hers in mine, her head held high in defiance.

As we walked through the hallway I glanced at my mate and admired her as she gracefully walked beside me hissing at anyone that accidently passed us. We arrived at her room and I opened the door to allow her to enter. When we were alone I wrapped my arms around her holding her close and slowly my arms began to travel over her body. I was remembering her feed and how truly sensual she had looked. I kissed her neck and she yielded to my attentions pulling away her silky hair to give me access and I bit down hard. I knew that feeding was an extremely erotic experience for all vampires but especially for newborns and wished to start her fire going. I knew once I had her started she would and could not stop so I began to suck the wound as she had done with her victims and I could hear her moan in appreciation. When I let go she turned and began to kiss me her lips demanding my attention as her hands wandered over my body. She then bit my neck and I was set on fire as the minx wrapped her legs around my waist. The next thing I knew we were on the bed both wrestling for domination.

**Edward's POV**

Last night we had finished off the Newborns and now it was Victoria's turn. As she had no idea of Riley's 'specialty' we didn't expect her to anticipate our next move.

Riley brought us towards the cabin where he had last seen her and from there he picked up her scent but Victoria had just left. As soon as she had found out that her army no longer existed, Victoria had made her retreat. As far as she knew she had no one following her so she saved her strength and took her time to leave not knowing that we were in hot pursuit. Riley followed her scent and it became stronger as we approached the Canadian border. After about another hour we found an area heavy infused with her scent and we realized that we had stumbled on to one of her hideouts. Riley pointed the direction to me and I asked them all to stay back and let me investigate.

I reached out with my mind to see if she was in the area, my body poised in case of an attack. As I approached I saw an isolated shack between the trees, it was so small and covered by the plant life that I almost passed it by. My mind couldn't hear or feel anything so I cautiously entered, my body ready for a possible attack. Once I was assured that the shack was empty I looked it over not touching anything for fear that she would catch my scent. I then went back into the woods to discuss my findings and ideas with the others. I looked into Alice's mind and when I saw Victoria entering the cabin in one her visions I asked "Do you know when this will happen?" She just shrugged her shoulders. I then made my decision and turned to the others requesting for their attention.

I shouted and when I got their attention I said "Please listen up everyone; I have a plan. We know that Victoria is close and we need to flush her out so I wish to use myself as bait". Everyone protested as I knew they would but I waved my hands and they all listened. "Look, Victoria knew of my bond with Bella so she won't be too surprised with my visit. I am going to look around for her and I want her to think I'm alone, grief-stricken and venerable. If she smells any of you she will know it's a trap and it will take us too much time to find her again. You all knew that I wanted this confrontation so please respect my wishes. If she escapes me she will probably come back to the cabin and I want to be happy in the knowledge that she will not escape any of you". I then said my goodbyes and left looking for the nearest place I could find her.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 18 – Old enemies and Old lovers

**Edward's POV**

When I left the others the evening had just begun. I had already visited the local bars of about ten small villages in the area and that had cost me almost four hours; at this rate it would take a couple of days before I found her and I didn't have the luxury of time on my side. Riley had pointed me in this direction but maybe he was wrong or maybe I had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

My mind was constantly focused on her wavelength which was very tiring but it still didn't help. I was at my wits end when I finally felt something tug on my brain. I followed the direction and came close to one of those truckers stops. I was carefully scanning the place with my mind and when I read the admiration that some of the human minds had for a certain redhead I knew she was there. I watched with the eyes of one of the men and saw Victoria in all her glory. She was sitting across the human and using all her charms to seduce him. As I watched her I probed his mind for a description of his truck knowing that she would probably make the kill there.

I hid behind a set of trees close to the truck and making sure I was up wind so that she couldn't smell my scent. I knew she would soon be walking out with him and I didn't have to wait long. The door opened and out she came on the arm of the human laughing and snuggling up close to him. I prepared myself for the attack and watched as she turned the corner of the truck and attacked her companion. I then confronted her and she let go of her meal to look at the threat. She hissed and threw the man at me as she ran. I shoved him off me and set out in pursuit leaving the guy staggering from the blood loss.

I had expected her to fight but I guess she wasn't quite up to it and I noticed that she was running in the direction of her shack. In a matter of minutes we passed different parts of the forest and she kept zigzagging back and forth sometimes swinging from tree to tree as a means of transport, all in an effort to shake me. She somehow had forgotten that I could see in her head and I knew where she was heading so although I appeared to follow her I stayed a bit behind. As soon as I knew we were close to the shack I allowed it to appear as if I had lost her; knowing that if I didn't, she would only run further.

I reached out in my mind and heard her. It wasn't difficult as she was angry as hell wondering how I had found her so fast. I chuckled in myself and decided it was time to face this demon and as I got closer to the shack l saw the movements in the bushes. My family came out of hiding and looked on as I shouted "Victoria come out, it is time to face your maker".

She came out laughing and said "so, so look what crawled out of the woodwork. I heard your mate finally snuffed it but I would have liked to do the honors myself; James would have laughed himself silly by the irony of the situation. What's wrong lover, I hope you don't expect any consolation from me"

"Actually I do, I found out that you went after her in my absence and that pisses me off so it would be a great consolation for me to destroy you." I replied.

I heard her mind debating if she should run when she smelt rather than saw my companions. Now she was terrified as she watched my group circling her, leaving no room for escape. She shouted "Why don't we have it out then just the two of us or are you afraid?"

I laughed and answered "I would love to oblige but I have a problem; no, actually you have a problem. The Volturi are sending someone to destroy you and although I am glad with their decision I don't want them to come close to our home in Forks. There are certain people I don't want harmed so this time I will have to swallow my pride. Even though I would like to have a one on one I know you are as slippery as an eel and I can't afford you to escape. You see, I wish to present your head to the Volturi as proof of your demise".

It was then that we all closed in on her and although she fought fiercely; the being Victoria was destroyed. We then burned the remains and I held her head in my hand, my fingers twisted in her hair. As soon as we got to the car I would be able to put it in a sack I had brought with us.

**Bella's POV**

Here I am, back in the room I loathed and beside the person I fiercely hated. He had his arm around me and I felt disgusted by the fact that I hadn't been strong enough to fight the sexual desires that came after the feeding. Now I would never have peace as both he and I were always awake and he was intent on wearing the mattress out. I decided to leave the bed and he tried to pull me back but I was strong enough now to avoid him.

"I wish to dress" I said as I stood up and although he tried to bully me back into bed I just pushed him away. Now that I had my strength I would use it as much as possible. He was angry but I just said "I have agreed to be your mate but you will never be my master. Oh yes, I know your threats and that is what keeps me here but you can't make me love you and if you touch anyone I love I promise you I will make your eternal life a hell." With that little message I pulled on my last garment and left for the library.

**Caius POV**

My god last night was miraculous I haven't felt so alive in years. The instincts after feeding had given me a taste of her sexual desires but I want more and am determined to have more. She is a fire that burns my soul, her body is exquisite and our lovemaking is better than any battle I have ever fought. She is right however, it is not only her body I want but also the soul of my Isabella and she will never bend. If I were to kill her loved ones it would only alienate us further; I have to think of something! Realizing that staying (alone) in my bed wouldn't help me I decided to do something constructive.

I went to Athenodora; after all Bella had been awake two days now and it was time I kept my promise my former wife. She had always been my other half and had my interests at heart just as I hers. She might even have a suggestion to my problem.

When I walked into the room Athenodora instantly caught my eye as she walked towards me. I bowed and then swept her in my arms as her laughter filled the room I began to laugh with her.

I soon took her away with me and as we walked down the stairs and toward the west wing of the palace she was watching me "Dear Caius you are so cheerful, I haven't seen you like this in centuries. Would that have something to do with your new mate?" As we turned into my office I said "does it show that much?"

She laughed and said "You look like a love sick puppy." and then on a more serious note she began "Your brothers haven't seen you this way, have they?"

"No, and I wish it to stay that way" I said thoroughly horrified at the idea.

"Don't worry I can read you like a book but Aro is too busy building his empire and Marcus is full of grief to see anything at all".

"You would be surprised about Marcus, he already asked me why I didn't admit that I cared for her and at that time I didn't realize I did. He can see deeper that you think. It must be his gift"

"I think it is his memories of the time he was in love" she sighed. "Poor Marcus since Didyme died he has been but a shell of his former self".

"But," I said sitting on the love seat beside her "now down to business. I have a room made up for you and your clothes and personal belongings have been put in it. It is opposite her room because I wish to protect you both from harm and what better way to do it than have you living close to each other. If you wish to have other quarters I will understand"

"Why ever should I?" Athenodora asked

"You know how I am in bed Athenodora; sometimes things get out of hand" I answered

She laughed her adorable laugh and said "Don't worry my love, I like to be around lively company which reminds me; now that we are no longer married do I have your permission to entertain on my own"

"Of course my love; but only if you have them checked out with my security. You know I not only wish for your happiness! Now what would you like to do first, see your rooms or my mate?"

"I have been closed off with my belongings for longer than I can remember. I would love to meet your mate." Athenodora said


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 19 – Beginnings and ends

**Athenodora's POV**

I must admit seeing Caius so animated had made me even more curious about his mate than I already was. I was finally free of my prison and was extremely giddy as I walked hand in hand with Caius. He then slowly opened the door of the library and I got my first glimpse of the newborn.

She was sitting in a chair reading and didn't look up though I am sure she heard us come in. I took a second to observer her; she was stunning and although her dress code was not my style I could see that she had a lovely figure to match her face. After a couple minutes Caius walked towards this woman, blocking my vision. As I moved to the side to watch their interaction, I saw Caius tilt her chin upwards pulling her out of her chair as he said "My beautiful mate I am very sure you heard us enter. Are you deliberately trying to be rude?"

"No my love" she answered, the sarcasm dripping off each word "I was so caught up in my reading that I didn't notice"

I felt the tension grow so decided that it was time to introduce myself saying "Dear Caius, you said she was lovely but you didn't do her beauty justice."

She looked at me, wary of my presence when Caius said "Dear Isabella this is my former wife and very good friend Athenodora"

She politely nodded her head towards me and I asked "May I enquire as to what you are reading?"

She turned the book around so I could see and then asked "May I enquire how you are taking to the new arrangement? After all, I seemed to have taken your partner away from you".

Caius was furious and was about to strike when I stopped his hand saying "Why shouldn't she ask me, at least she has the courage to do so. Others just look at me with bogus pity. No, I think your Isabella is very refreshing"

I then turned to her and said "I am actually very grateful that this has happened. I love Caius and am devoted to him but our love has weathered many years and now it is one of brother and sister and not of lovers. I have been locked up in the tower for too long. This was done to protect me from the dangers that Volturi wives seem to attract. But now that I am free, I can finally enjoy the world outside of the tower"

I saw her suspicion change into fear and instinctively knew what she was thinking "Oh, do not worry, you have a power and that will allow you to stay with Caius"

I then saw the look she gave Caius and realized that her aggression was chiefly aimed at him so I spoke up "Caius may I talk to Isabella alone?" I then turned towards Isabella saying "Would you mind?"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

Caius hesitated and I added "Just for a little while, I won't hurt her I just want to get to know her. After all we will all be living in the west wing together and I think it would be better for all involved if we understand each other."

Caius nodded but he was still wary to leave me, then after of minute of indecision he left.

I looked at Isabella and sat in the seat close to the fireplace and with a friendly smile on my face gestured her to join me.

She sat across from me her head held high, silently letting me know that she had her pride and would not be taken for a fool. I had just seen the outburst of Caius and judging on the fiery glances she gave him I think that she had seen too much of that side of him. The fool never knew when it was in his best interest to show compassion.

"Isabella, you asked me how I felt about my new situation and I wish to ask you the same" she was totally taken off guard by the question but soon I saw her mask return and she answered "I have no say in this situation"

"Isabella, the last time I saw you, you were with the Cullen boy do you still love him?" she was becoming uncomfortable and her mask hardened "As I said I have no say in the situation so I do not let my mind wander on silly questions"

Knowing I wouldn't get any further with my questioning I said. "I heard you come from the New World. I was born in the old country they now call Greece in about 1500 BC." Well that got her attention.

"My god" she said, "what was it like back then?"

"There was a lot of poverty and injustice and at that time it was the survival of the fittest or strongest. In that time wars, bloodshed and cruelty were a daily pastime. I wandered the old country for 200 years before I met Caius and he was a feared warrior in that time."

Her eyes widened as she asked "Is he that old?"

"Oh yes! But now that I have told you my past can you tell me yours? For example can you tell me of your time? What you normally do, things like that?" For a fraction of a second I saw a ghost of a smile cross her face.

"I used to live with my mom she is a bit of a dreamer and I used to take care of everything; often she would say that she played the daughter and me the mom. She used to say I was born old because I was never flighty like her. When she remarried I felt that she had a right to her privacy so I went to live with my dad. He is a lot like me and we get along great or should I say got along great until I came here" and with the last bit information her voice turned into a whisper.

"What did you do to earn a living?" I asked

She looked a bit confused and the said "Oh, I went to school; nowadays children go to school until they are about 18 years old but I did have a part time job after school hours at a sport shop in the area where I lived. It wasn't much of a job but I had always hoped to go to college with Ed….." then all of a sudden she fell silent and just looked at her hands.

I then said "In my time children had to work to help out their family and when we were 15 we were given to the man who could pay for a wife. My parents saw my blossoming beauty and were determined to marry me to a wealthy man. You see at that time beauty could be a curse, either you were stolen from your parents or sold into slavery (although my parents didn't see it that way). They sold me to an old man who was the only one who was wealthy enough to buy me".

"As most young women I had fallen in love with a tradesman but because of my beauty, my parents would not allow me to choose my own mate. A couple of days before my marriage I was stolen from my parents' home by a vampire and he took me away with him. After about four years he changed me." As I talked I had saw her fascination grow and she became so involved with my story that, for a moment, her sadness disappeared.

**Carlisle's POV**

We had just arrived at home when we were visited by Sam and Jacob of the Quileute _tribe. The others were all relaxing in the living room and Esme and I had been discussing the future with Riley and Bree. _

_As the two men stepped in I asked Riley and Bree to join the others and was very glad that they both seemed repelled by the wolf odor the Quileute men gave off. When Riley and Bree had left the room I offered our guests a bier, which I had stocked up on in anticipation of their visit. I told them that we had eliminated the newborns and Victoria and we had planned to call our lawmakers so that they could be told. Sam looked at me and asked "Won't they need proof?"_

_I looked back and said "No problem, we have Victoria's head" they were both taken aback by my words but then Jacob smiled and said "She had it coming. Oh, by the way, do you have a bathroom?"_

_I pointed the direction and he left while I continued my discussion with Sam._

_**Jacob's POV**_

_As I was looking for the bathroom in the leaches house and after I was done and walking back towards the kitchen I heard a discussion further down the hall and one name was mentioned that I just couldn't miss "Bella". _

_I knew I was eavesdropping but what the hell; __'in for a penny, in for a pound'__ so I carefully and quietly walked towards the talkers and as soon as I could follow the discussion without any problem I stopped and listened._

_Edwards voice "Damn it Rose haven't you done enough, thanks to you she is trapped in Italy"._

_Roses voice "But you must understand I never wanted that; I know I couldn't stand her but I would never wish that on anyone"._

_Edwards voice "Wish it or not; she's there and Caius has claimed her" _

_Rose's voice "Isn't there anything we can do?"_

_Edwards voice "We tried everything, dad even went down there but Caius won't budge. Now leave me alone!"_

_Knowing she would soon be coming out of the door I tried to find somewhere to hide but wasn't fast enough. Rose got a hold of my t-shirt collar and said "Look what I found snooping around; our neighborhood wolf" while taking me into the room where Edward was._

_"How much have you heard?" Edward asked_

_I stuck my chin up and said "More than enough; what happened to Bella?"_

_Edward sighed and said "I wanted to spare you the pain"_

_"Don't give me that crap; Where is Bella" I repeated_

_"She's dead" Edward answered _

_"I've heard that before let's try it again; where the hell is Bella?" I shouted_

_Then the hard mask disappeared and I saw all the raw pain in his eyes as he told me "She is the mate to one of our vampire kings"_

_I didn't know what to say; I just stood there with my mouth open. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 20 – Lost friends and new friends

**Jacob's POV**

Once I recovered from my initial shock my blood began to boil "I always had a gut feeling that you weren't being truthful about Bella's accident but decided to let it slide until we solved the '_Victoria_ _problem_'. After all, the last thing we needed was to have a whole bunch of leaches in Forks".

After having said this I stopped for a moment to catch my breath "Now I want the truth; why is Bella trapped in Italy and who the hell is this Caius?"

Edward sighed and told Rose to leave. When she left the room he said "Damn Rose, she's a pain in the ass; I didn't want you to know"

"What the hell did you do?" I demanded, my frustration growing.

"It's a long story" I reply hoping beyond hope that the answer would sufficient but knowing it wouldn't be.

"I have time" I said as I stubbornly watched him

His eyes were glazed over as he began to explain "I left Bella a year ago, not because I didn't love her but because I loved her too much. She was constantly in danger because of her association with us so I broke away in the hope that she could have a normal human life."

He looked up at me and asked "Do you remember the time she almost drowned and you pulled her out of the water?"

"Yeah" I said and remembering the moment and projecting it to him, I saw him wince "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well" he explained a tint of anger in his voice "Rose called me to tell me that she had died and when I called Bella and you answered telling me that Charlie was arranging a funeral I thought it was Bellas and was broken."

"I was a fool" he said his voice full of self-loathing. "I didn't take the time to confirm it. Thinking she was dead I decided to end my existence and went to our lawmakers with my request telling them why. To understand my request I allowed one of our lawmakers to read my mind and he was fascinated by Bella. When Alice came with Bella to save me I dared to believe that I was given a second chance. But my lawmakers wanted to meet her and when she arrived the oldest ruler predicted the bond between Bella and one of their rulers so she was given to him".

"Given to them?" I asked half sneering "It's the 21st century, people aren't given as slaves".

"You don't understand" he sighed "These rulers were created around 1000 BC so their life ethics are very different from ours. Bella is now a mate to one of these rulers; not a slave."

"A Mate?" I was now more than irritated. "What is that supposed to mean? "

"It is something similar to the imprint with wolves" he said trying his best to describe it to me.

"You mean she's in love with him?" I probed.

"No, our bonds are not love at first sight like yours, they grow with time but they usually become just as strong" he explained

I didn't understand and asked "Why can't she just leave then?"

He sighed and said "She is now physically bonded with her mate and that means that being separated from him for a long time will cause her physical and mental pain".

"There must be some way of getting her back?" I prodded

"No, even if Caius, her mate were to be destroyed, it would also take a part of her soul and she would be only a shell of herself".

The frustration and anger hit me and I exploded saying "How could you let this happen? You just destroyed her future and her life; this is even worse than death".

I saw him wince as he said "Don't you think I know it. I have to live every minute of every day knowing that she will never be free again. My only hope now is that she will find love beside Caius. I don't like him but he is powerful and can take care of her in ways I can't even imagine."

I crossed my arms and glared at him saying "So that's it, you just give up?"

"I have no choice" he said as he looked down at the ground and then he raised his eyes and said "the only thing I can do for her now is give her my help if she ever needs it; I will do anything I can to help her adjust".

He then looked at me his eyes full of concern "Do you understand why I didn't want to tell you? My heart is heavy knowing all this and I had hoped to save you the pain. It's horrible knowing that someone you love is dead but is it much better than knowing the bitter truth and being powerless to change it. Your father was right; Bella should have stayed away from me! We just fell in love and you know, just as much as I do, how difficult it is to block the feelings of the heart."

There wasn't much more to say so I left the room and Edward behind me and walked back to Sam. Carlisle was telling him that the Cullens would be leaving the area to help Riley and Bree adjust to their new life but I must say most of the conversation passed me by. While Sam was discussing the consequence of the move for the tribe I looked at Carlisle's face and saw compassion in his eyes that I never thought would be possible in a vampire. He was aware that I knew the truth and he was saddened knowing I would have to endure the pain.

**Athenodora's POV**

After a delightful afternoon with my husband's mate I left the room and almost fell over Caius who was waiting just outside the room.

He took me by the arm and rushed me up to his office. When we arrived he hissed "That was more than '_Just for a little while' _".

"Considering you were eavesdropping you know that there was no harm done. I find her stories fascinating. Do you know that the women of the _New World_ are quite sheltered, are allowed to choose their mate and usually marry after the age of 20? We had quite a nice time discussing our lives with one another" I cheerfully told him.

"I do not wish her to remember her life outside of Volturi" Caius hissed

"Why is that?" I asked "do you feel threatened by it?"

"No" he said as he slammed his fist on the table "I am a warrior I fear nothing"

I looked at him my eyes full of compassion and whispered "Except to show your heart to a young girl".

"Do not say such foolish things" he snapped.

"Are they foolish?" I carefully asked "We may have lived for thousands of years and although time has not destroyed our bodies it has changed the world around us. We still live in our past and yet you deny her that"

"Be careful Athenodora, you know I have very little patience" he responded

She sighed "Yes, I know but I also remember the man I first met; the passionate one who had _no_ _choice_ but to be cruel and vicious. You did open up for me once and I was able to see the man behind the mask and by doing so you will always retain my loyalty. Why not give her a chance? It would help to have more loyal allies behind you and from what I see of this girl she is loyal to the ones she loves."

"She hates me and I will not allow her to flaunt that in my face" he countered

I just looked at his face and smiled as I caught his hand "Sometimes a soft hand will accomplish more than a hard one"

He looked up at me and sighed "I cannot let my guard down; you know our lives depend on that!"

I grinned and whispered "Does she not have the gift of blocking people from her mind?"

There was a knock on the door and Caius put on his mask as he said "Enter"

It was Demitri and he bowed to Caius saying "Aro has just gotten word from the Cullens saying that they have destroyed the vampire Victoria. Do you still wish me to go down there and investigate?"

"Do they have proof of her death" Caius shouted

"The Cullens have saved the head and are willing to come here with it." Demitri reported

"What does Aro say?" Caius inquired

"He leaves the decision up to you" Demitri stated

"I will call Carlisle back. You are dismissed; it seems that I will not need your services in the New World after all." Having said the Caius dismissed Demitri with a wave of his hand

When he left Caius looked at me with disbelief saying "Why did they do this on their own? I had offered them the services of Dimitri. I shall have Carlisle come with the head and while he is here I will demand answers"

I looked at him and said "Calm down my love. Do not be so surprised! They are loyal to Bella and they took care of her problem".

While he was thinking this over I asked "Would it be possible to ask the Cullen boy and his sister Alice to come with the evidence. I believe it would be a treat for Isabella".

He regarded me distaste as he sneered "I will not have either of them near my Isabella!"

"Why? She is bonded to you so she cannot leave you or even have physical contact with another. What is the danger?"

He looked at me, his mind in turmoil so I continued "If you are ever to win her heart, and I think it is in your interest to do so, you will have to show more kindness. Caius, in your heart you know I am right. Just….please think about it."

He sealed himself off from me as he said "I will think about it but do not wish to discuss it any further. I will bring you to your room".

**Bella's POV**

I heard the door open and knew it was Caius, who else could it be? So I tried to ignore him. I didn't want to go back to my room and I was damned if he would coerce me into going back.

When he forced me to look up I was pissed. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I was surprised however by the woman who was with him. She had the same figure and small facial features that Alice had but that was where the comparison ended. She had golden blond hair down past her shoulders and a somewhat friendly face. She was undeniably beautiful and she knew it, I could see it in the elegance of her movement. Her complexion was the same white as that of Caius so I expected her to be of his age.

When he told me it was his former wife I was almost sure she would hate me and that the smile she held was a mask so I decided to try my luck. Who knows; if she were to kill me, than my friends or family won't be hurt and I, his plaything would finally find peace.

It didn't turn out that way. As soon as I said it Caius got into a rage but when he was about to strike this Athenodora was able to stop him. That tiny delicate woman was able to cool his rage.

It didn't make me trust her though and when she asked to be alone with me I thought, why not, I had nothing more to lose. When she asked about my old life I was surprised; Caius had never shown any interest in my past. I thought for a minute but already knew that Aro had told Caius about the people I loved so it couldn't do any harm to tell her about them. Actually I'd rather tell her myself, it was nice to be able to talk about them to relive my memories of them. It did make me sad but it was comforting sadness knowing that they would never have to know my fate. When I was unhappy and had difficulty continuing I looked up and for the first time ever I saw compassion in the eyes of a Volturi.

When she began to talk about her past I was fascinated. This wasn't the usual textbook information and before I knew it I was able to escape this castle and take a peak in a world I never knew existed. Oh yes, I had heard about myths in which the battles of old were described but many of the things she told were the real day to day routines of the normal people of that time.

After our discussion she said she had to go to her room and that it would be across from mine.

I was then left wondering; had I just made a friend?


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 21 – A change of Tactics

**Edward's POV**

Having to tell Jacob the truth made it all the more definite to me. I laid on my bed wondering how I would pick up my meaningless life. All desires had been taken away when they had taken Bella and now that Victoria and her group were out of the picture my lust for revenge was gone too. I must have laid there for hours when I noticed a knock on my door. "Come in" I said and heard it open.

Carlisle then put his head around the door and asked "How are you holding out?"

"I just told Jacob" I sighed.

"I know". He said as he sat down beside me "When he came downstairs I saw the pain in his eyes so I had the idea that he had been informed. He and Sam just left a little while ago".

"I'm sorry Carlisle it wasn't my intention to tell him but he was eavesdropping on my conversation with Rose. Once he had heard he couldn't leave without knowing all of it." After a moment of hesitation I added "I really can't blame him, I would have done the same".

Before I was allowed to continue Carlisle signaled me and began "I just spoke to Caius he stresses that you and Alice bring Victoria's head to them".

I was amazed "What? Why does Caius want me and Alice? Aro made it clear that we were not allowed to go back to Italy in the near future. Do you think that this is some kind of trick, to lore us into their coven? I know they want us to join so they can use our gifts, I could read it in Aro's mind".

Carlisle looked a bit distressed as he answered "That may be true but it was Caius who called me back; he usually lets Aro make the decisions. To tell you the truth I was amazed that Caius of all people made this specific request".

"Could it have something to do with Bella?" I inquired

"It's the only thing I can think of".

"When do we leave?" I readily asked hoping beyond hope that I had been given a reprieve.

My father looked at me, sadness filling his eyes "Edward she has been bonded so she can never belong to anyone but Caius; he is in her blood. Please, I don't want you to be hurt more than you already have been"

"But why has he called for us?" I said stubbornly

"I don't know; I really don't. We will just have to wait and find out. Anyway Alice has already been told and Jasper will be accompanying you both. "

"He can't" I said fearing for his future "We don't want Aro's to know about Jasper's gift.

"We can't stop him" he said his voice uneasy "He won't let Alice go without him and Alice has been 'requested' to go".

**Caius's POV **

I hated to admit it but knew Athenodora was right, I could use all the allies I could get and it was essential that the loyalty of my mate be secured. That and the fact that I longed to have Isabella, body and soul in my bed, helped me make my decision. I called Carlisle and told him that I required evidence of the rogue's demise and that both of his children were to deliver it personally to me. After that I went into the library to see Isabella.

When I entered she looked up in anticipation but when she saw my face she put on her mask of indifference. I tried to ignore it and walked up to her seating myself next to her.

"Isabella, are you expecting someone?" I probed

"No! Who would I want to see?" Her voice was passive.

"I understood that you and Athenodora had a pleasant afternoon discussing your lives with one another." I prodded.

"Were you eavesdropping or did Athenodora tell you this?" my temperamental vixen asked.

A flash of anger crossed my face and I saw her prepare herself for the worse but I was able to control my temper and decided on another tactic.

"Was her discussion disturbing?" I asked and then added "If so I will have words with her".

That seemed to hit a nerve because she immediately looked up and said "I did not say that it was disturbing! Actually it was strange to have someone to talk to".

"So you did like her company? I inquired

Still on her guard she answered "Yes, I must admit it was refreshing"

I then looked at her face and said "Edward and Alice Cullen have succeeded in destroying the rogue Victoria and will bring proof of that tomorrow. They will be coming to staying with us for a while".

Instead of joy I saw fear in her eyes as she said "Why, what are you planning to do with them. You promised you would spare my friends!"

I looked at her and smirked "It is not my intention to harm them; I just thought to please you".

She looked suspicious as she said "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Knowing how to manipulate her I said "Don't worry my love, if you do not wish to see them I will call Carlisle back instantly" and stood up walking towards the door.

"No" she shouted and I stood still "Please, I do wish to see them! I am only afraid for them; will you promise their safety?" she implored.

I turned and looked at my beauty "As I said, it is not my intention to harm them". I walked towards her and looking deep into her eyes saw her hunger. Slowly holding out my hand I said "All these emotions have taken its toll; it is time for you to feed Isabella, you must keep up your strength".

She smirked at me saying "I will do that later, I have no need for that now".

"Oh yes my love I can see the hunger in your eyes, do not be stubborn. Newborns need to feed regularly, the younger the vampire the stronger the need. You must be parched! She tried to pull away but I held her hand possessively and lifted her out of the chair.

When she stood I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her neck. After that I released her and put my arm around her waist leading her towards her room where the men had been tied up.

As soon as she smelled the blood pumping through their veins my beautiful warrior walked towards the men, her thoughts focused on one thing only. As she began to drink her motions were that of a lioness, I marveled at how erotic her movements were and it heightened my senses. This was the best moment to enjoy her bountiful delights. When she was finished I walked up behind her and let my hands rove over her body enjoying her deep moans as she pressed her back against my chest, famished for sex. She then turned and pulled my top over my head her mouth burning kisses on my chest eventually licking my nipple and then nicking it with her fang. I snarled my approval, all reasoning gone as I picked up my mate straddling her across my waist. Smelling her arousal I went into a frenzy as my need to possess her became an all-consuming fire. I ripped her panties and backed her up against the wall my lust screaming for release while I felt her nails clawing my back. I roared as my shaft plunged into her, filling her completely. She snarled in response leaning towards the wall and tipping her hips to give me full access. I was beyond any form of restraint as I pounded into her over and over again and when I bit in her neck I felt her walls contract as she screamed her release taking me over the edge and into the abyss.

**Alice's POV**

Here we were going back to the deadliest place for a vampire; summoned by none other than Caius. I tried to talk Jasper out of coming with me but he was determined to join us.

I was glad we could finally visit Bella. The Bella I had betrayed by bringing her to the Volturi and leaving her there. I would never forgive myself I had lost my most cherished sister to Caius and of all the vampires in the world; he had proven himself the most deadly.

Watching Edward I saw the pain etched in his face and knew that he was worried about what he would find. As mate to Caius, the Bella we knew and loved had probably changed. It would be impossible not to! Unlike the gifted Marcus and Aro, Caius had gained his throne by his viciousness; it was that which had attracted Aro. I had heard of his cruelty and lust for blood and although I had only seen him once the memory of his face still haunted me.

When we arrived at the home of the Volturi we were met by Demitri and he walked us to the west wing of the castle. I felt like a deer being led into the lion's den and I felt Jasper grasp my hand using his gift to calm me down. While we walked I saw a woman gracefully walking towards us; the same woman I had seen behind Caius's throne the day Bella was taken. Now that my mind was not in overload I was able to examine her and wondered if this might be his former wife. She was beautiful but was totally different than Bella; she had long blond hair and reminded me of a Barbie doll. Her facial features were small and delicate but her body was full and well proportioned.

She walked up to us with a smile and said "I am so glad to meet you all, my name is Athenodora. I am sorry but Caius is momentarily unavailable so I have taken it upon myself to welcome you to our home. She then looked at us as we introduced ourselves bowing our heads respectfully and as we did she nodded her head to each of us in response. When she saw Edward searching the corridors behind her she said "I'm sorry Isabella is incapacitated at the moment but will soon be coming to greet you" and with this she turned and motioned us to follow. "I have given you rooms not far from Isabella but not in her corridor as Caius is viciously protective of his new mate"

After about ten minutes she brought us to a door saying "Edward, I hope this will be to your liking" as she opened the door to a large room allowing him to pass "Please make yourself at home I will be back when Bella is ready to meet you" and with this note we left our brother.

After closing the door she turned towards us and motioned us to the next door saying "I hadn't expected Mr. Whitlock to accompany you so the color arrangements might not be to your liking". She then opened the door and entered the room and signaled us to follow. The room was large and beautifully done in a peach color hue. "Please make yourself at home I will come for you when I pick up Edward" she said

As she was about to turn Jasper asked "Thank you very much for your kindness but may I ask you a question?"

"Well of course Mr. Whitlock but I don't know if I can answer"

"Has Bella been transformed?"

"Yes she has. Caius changed her a few days ago"

"How has she adjusted to the change?"

She looked him in the eye and said "She is a strange newborn her mind has not suffered because of the transformation and her body has adjusted beautifully"

"May we go to our brother and tell him this?" I asked "It is also a primary question that weighs heavy on his mind and I know he will be relieved to hear this."

She looked at us measuring our honesty and said "You are allowed to go to his room but please go no further as the halls are heavily guarded" then she turned to exit the room.

When she was at the door she suddenly turned and said "Mr. Whitlock I would caution you not to use your powers while in the Castle it could be hazardous to let anyone know of them" with this she left.

Both Jasper and I were stunned by her warning.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

I would like to take a chance to thank all my readers. I am also very grateful for the reviews I have gotten. If you have any constructive criticism or comments over my writing style (the story itself will always be my creation) please feel free to add them.

Chapter 22 – Old sweethearts and new friends _

**Edward's POV**

Jasper had just left my room and I was grateful with the news he had just given me. As I lay back on my bed thinking of Bella, my mind wandered back to the first time we met. How she had mesmerized me from the first moment I saw her. Here was a human whose blood sang to me and as soon as I felt the pull I tried to read her mind; to my astonishment it was a blank. I always thought that knowing what someone was thinking was a curse but not knowing what _she_ was thinking frustrated me to no end. When I asked her to tell me more about herself I realized that she was not superficial but shy, and her mind was open as was her heart. She became an addiction; the more I got to know her the more I wanted to know her. In getting so close to her I had unwillingly marked her as a target for the supernatural. If I could do it over again I would have walked away…. No, who am I kidding; it was impossible for me to walk away from her. No, knowing what I now know I should have made her one of us as soon as possible or at least promised to do so. Then I would have never gone to the Volturi and none of this would have happened.

While I lay there I heard a knock on the door. "May I come in" a woman's voice asked. I went to the door, not knowing what to expect and when I opened it my eyes feel on Athenodora. I was suspicious but automatically stepped aside to let her in.

She walked in and I shut the door then I heard her voice in my mind saying _'I know that you have no love for the Volturi'_ she stated in an indifferent tone as she moved to the couch to sit '_and the fact that Isabella was taken away from you has embittered your heart. I understand all of these things and I cannot help you to get her back.'_

She then motioned me to sit beside her. I had no idea what I should say _'glad you are so understanding?'_ **no, I think not!** So I just looked at her hoping she would explain herself.

She continued her mental connection _'You see I have met Isabella and find her fascinating. Many would think that I hold a grudge to her as she has replaced me at the side of Caius but when I saw her in the throne room I realized she was an extraordinary human whose loyalty and love earned her many friends. I wish to be one of them in the future and as all of us here at the Volturi, she will be in need of a friend.'_

I was blown out of my mind by what she had told me.

'_I know of your gift; are you satisfied with my honesty?_' she inquired.

I slowly nodded but the confusion must have shown on my face as she said _'Do not be puzzled, I have asked Caius to call you and your sister to Isabella's side because I see that Isabella is having a hard time accepting her destiny. She will have to learn the possibilities of her powers and I think that she will prefer to experiment with her loyal friends instead of with strangers'. _

She then stood up her mind saying _'I must go now and tell Caius of your arrival and will soon be back to summon you. It is of utmost importance that you keep this conversation between us. Can you do this?'_ her mind asked

"If Aro doesn't read my mind I will" I whispered.

'_You don't have to worry about Aro. You, Alice and Mr. Whitlock will be staying in Caius's wing as his guests.'_ She then looked stood up and silently walked towards the door.

Once she had left the room I allowed myself to relax and digest the words she had just projected to my mind understanding through her silence, that this was a dangerous game she was playing. I also hoped I wasn't getting sucked into some sort of treasonous plot set up by her and Caius.

**Bella's POV**

Here I was, back in my room. My body had yet again given into the sexual desires that came after the feeding and the bastard knew that this would happen. I could no longer deny that my body needed it but after the frenzy had left my body, my mind calmed down and my conscience took over. Shit now I know why most vampires don't have a conscience. Killing the men last night was an automatic reflex but now, I thought of those they might have left behind.

I kept my eyes closed pretending I was asleep and not feeling him move bedside me I allowed myself to think of the conversation we had last night. What the hell is he up to! Why would he ask for Alice and Edward; I know he despises them! If he dares lay a hand on either of them I know I cannot trust him to keep his word and I will keep my promise of making his eternal life and eternal hell.

I slowly inched my way out of the bed but was instantly caught by his arms as he pulled me against his body. "You were delightful yesterday, I thought that your needs would never be satiated." he purred.

"That wasn't me and you know it!" I huffed "The feeding seems to intensify my need for sex. If you weren't in the room while I was feeding…"

"Your body would do anything to release the urge. Do you know that, being my mate, you cannot go to others? Only I can give you relief and without me you would go mad with want" he whispered in my ear.

I could feel my body's reaction to his words and tried to snuff it out. We had been at it for hours; the fire must have burned itself out by now!

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door and pulled the sheets over my body.

Caius chuckled and said "Come in"

Athenodora walked in and looked at us saying "Caius your guests have arrived"

"Please bring them to my library and ask them to wait there". He replied

With this message she left and again I tried to get him to release me and he reluctantly let me go saying "Such a shame our discussion has been interrupted, but we will continue it at a later date."


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 23 – A piece of home

**Alice's POV **

The room we were staying in was luxurious and we had everything anyone could possibly need. This was the last thing we had expected and I decided to call Carlisle so that he and Esme wouldn't worry.

I dialed the number and after a few rings it was picked up "With Carlisle Cullen"

"Hi Carlisle, with Alice. I just called to say that we arrived safely at the Volturi's castle and have been given a suite in the west wing as guests of Caius".

I could half hear a sigh of relief on the other end of the line "Thanks for calling Alice, we have been worried sick. How is Caius?"

"We haven't seen him yet; Athenodora was waiting for us" I said not daring to tell him more about our encounter with her on the phone.

"Athenodora?" he asked warily

Realizing this would only raise more questions I quickly answered "Yes she showed us to our rooms and will soon be coming back to bring us to Bella" I didn't dare tell him about Athenodora's kindness or her warning but then decided to fill him in with SMS messages so that they would be untraceable.

I added "Remember the time we had to protect Bella from James and we were constantly on the phone, calling one another to keep each other in the loop?" I hoped he would remember the constant SMS's we had sent to one another and get the hint.

"Oh yes I remember" he answered after a moment of silence.

"Well considering the situation I knew you would appreciate an update". As I was speaking Jasper looked at me and I motioned him to my handbag. He shuffled through it, found the phone and sent them a SMS to him fill them in on what I dared not say through the phone.

"So you haven't seen Bella yet?"

"No, not yet Athenodora said she was '_incapacitated_' she didn't explain why, only that she would be back to pick us up when Bella was ready".

**Bella's POV**

I was about to see Alice and Edward! Dashing out of bed I tried to keep a level face as I ran to the bathroom. I turned on the taps and took a shower scrubbing thoroughly to get rid of any scent, as I vowed not to smell of Caius when I saw them. Standing in the shower I realized that I could finally let my emotions slide and my smile grew; it is unnecessary to explain why my shower took so long. Once I had finished I went back in my bedroom at a slower pace and with my mask of indifference. I opened my closet, looking for a decent pair of jeans and a blouse. Feeling Caius's eyes burn in my back I quickly got dressed.

"The shower is free Caius" I suggested as I turned to look at him trying to judge his mood.

"Why are you so hasty, I think we should let them wait a little longer" he sneered as his eyes traveled over me.

"You can't mean that, that would be very discourteous!" I answered as he came closer to me. I could feel his misgiving and thought he had changed his mind about allowing me to see them.

I turned towards him and quietly said "Please Caius, let me to see them."

He sighed and nodded his head as he began to dress; _so much for my hint of him taking a shower_. I dared not explicitly ask him for fear of repercussions so I just decided I had to let this slide, as embarrassing as it was.

When we had both dressed and heading towards the door, Caius came over to me and grabbed my hand holding it tight as if he wished to prevent me from going.

I looked at him, my eyes questioning his gesture and he said "Remember you are my mate and must conduct yourself accordingly" and we left for the library.

**Edward's POV**

Alice, Jasper and I were brought to Caius's library and I could smell the lingering scent of Bella. Knowing her, this would be a perfect place to hide away from the cruelty surrounding her. We were told to make ourselves comfortable and that Athenodora would call Bella and Caius. It seemed like an hour ago that she had brought us here but I am almost sure it was only ten minutes ago.

The door slowly opened and I was totally enthralled. She had always been attractive but as vampire she had a bewitching beauty and her moves were graceful; it was still my Bella but her body had been enhanced by the transformation. Her facial features had become even more elegant and exotic, with crimson colored eyes she looked at us. I stood stunned and could only stare. Then I realized that she was very tense and seeing the possessive arm of Caius around her I realized she was too petrified to show any emotion.

Caius looked at her face trying to see behind her mask but not succeeding. And everyone was quiet no one daring to break the silence until Caius spoke.

"Isabella, your friends have come from across the world to see you. Will you not welcome them?" She looked at us and a small smile formed on her lips.

"I am sorry if I seem ungracious but I am very grateful that you have come" she said and my heart broke at seeing her dance to the pipes of Caius.

Slowly Alice smiled and went to hug Bella. Thankfully Caius moved away from Bella but not before I read the shock in Alice's mind when she smelled Bella all over Caius. Knowing his message had been given to Alice; he let Bella go so she could hug her.

Bella had her back towards Caius as she hugged Alice and Jasper allowing me to see a small piece of our carefree Bella in her facial expression.

When they were finished she turned to me and I felt Jasper use his gift to take away the tension in the room.

She walked towards me and put her arms around my neck as she kissed my cheek as she whispered "I am glad you could come". I saw and felt the jealousy that radiated from Caius.

She then pulled away and went back to Caius as he held out his hand and led her back to the couch.

We were all quiet waiting for him to speak. "I heard from Carlisle that you have taken care of the troublemaker Victoria, is that right?"

"Yes" I said "and we have brought the proof with us as you asked"

Bella looked puzzled so Caius explained "They have kept her head as proof. I have never seen the woman but you have, so maybe you can tell me if this is indeed the culprit that threatened you and your loved ones"

Her voice and countenance didn't change as she said "I am very grateful that you have taken care of my enemy and I will look over the evidence as soon as possible".

I wished that Caius would leave us alone with Bella as I realized she would be his puppet if he were to stick around and while thinking this there was a knock on the door.

Caius said "Enter" and in came Athenodora. I scanned her mind and realized that she was anxious to get Caius to leave us alone with Bella, knowing that it would be better for all involved. I then took a glimpse into Caius mind. He was angry with the interruption and was wary of our influence on Bella.

"Dear Caius" she said "May I have a word with you?"

"Please Athenodora, you must see we are entertaining our guests" he said just barely containing his irritation.

"I don't expect it to take very long" she explained.

"Oh very well, will you please excuse me my dear?" He said to Bella.

She just nodded to him and looked at him as if she would not survive without him as he left the room followed by Athenodora."

I didn't have to read her mind to feel her tension leave her body. Then she smiled her Bella smile shy and wonderful only now that she had been transformed it was even more breathtaking.

She swiftly mouthed her words to us "Thank you! I missed you all so very much" I realized she didn't dare speak or move for fear that Caius would soon return and she was right. She had just wiped the smile from her face when he came back.

"I'm sorry my dear" he said to Bella "But something important has been brought to my attention. I do not wish to spoil your day so I will leave you with your friends and of course Athenodora. He then looked at me sternly as if to warn me not to anything I would regret and then left the room. I could however read his mind just before he left and realized that Athenodora had asked him to leave Bella in her care so that she would be able to relax. I now realized that Athenodora had been telling the truth when she said she wished to befriend Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Athenodora had taken Caius place beside me as the room fell silent.

All of a sudden Edward spoke. "How are you doing Bella?" and while I kept my head facing their direction my eyes rolled towards Athenodora warning them not to let their guard down.

"Dear Isabella" Athenodora said "I know you are wary of me but I am here in your best interest as I have already informed Edward. He can read my mind and knows what I am thinking so that is why he has opened the conversation."

I looked at Athenodora my mind reeling at the possibility and my smile grew. "You mean I can speak freely?" I asked her.

"Yes my dear" she said, her smile supporting her words.

I then looked at Edward and he smiled his beautiful smile and nodding his head he confirmed what Athenodora had just said.

I jumped up and genuinely hugged my friends saying "I am so happy to see you. How is everyone in Forks?"

As we spoke the time flew by. It was so nice to have a piece of home so close.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 24 – Powerful Secrets _

**Edward's POV**

As soon as Caius left we all relaxed and the atmosphere in the room, although still a little tense, became unguarded and friendly. Bella's facial features became more alive, her voice charismatic and her whole demeanor had changed while we discussed the life in Forks since she had been gone. Jasper was constantly amazed at her self-control as all newborns had a tendency to be uncontainable and unsociable.

After a while she had asked about her family and I realized how difficult this question was for her. We told her about her funeral and the story Carlisle had told everyone about her untimely death. When she heard about the pain it had caused her parents she was sad and Alice put her arm around her trying to comfort her. She then told her about the friendship slowly blooming between Charlie and Sue Clearwater and this helped to curb her sorrow.

We told her about the way we had taken Victoria down and Jasper showed her head to Bella so that she could identify it with Athenodora as witness. We then told her of the Quileute tribe and how glad they were when they heard that our family would be moving back to Alaska. She was surprised and asked why we were leaving and we told her that Carlisle and Esme had taken Riley and Bree under their wings so that they could learn how to be a vegetarian. At this she lowered her eyes and said "I always hoped that I would learn it from you. As you see I feed on humans; the Volturi do not feed on animal blood and Caius is especially against it."

"Isabella" Athenodora said looking at us in anger "Feeding on animals is an abomination, always remember that. I will never tolerate you to think otherwise. What the Cullens do is their business but you are a mate to the king and therefore you must do as the Volturi! ".

We looked at her, surprised by her harsh words but I understood that she was right to defend Bella as being mate to Caius she would always have to follow the Volturi way of life.

After a moment of silence Athenodora broadcasted her thoughts to me and I could hear her say _'do not ever talk of this near any member of the Volturi because you will incite the wrath of Caius. Isabella, being his mate will probably pay a dear price if she is encouraged to feed on animals. Speak later of this with the others when you are in the privacy of your rooms'. _

I discreetly nodded my head towards her and went further to talk about the Quileute tribe.

Bella then asked how Jacob had taken the news of her death and I told her; omitting the fact that he had just found out that there was more to the story than Carlisle had said.

While we were talking I would sometimes scan the thoughts of Athenodora just to see how she was evaluating the information she heard. She was fascinated and enjoyed the fact that she was amongst us, listening to the stories of the living and the New World. I felt that she was protective of Bella and wished to be part of her life as she herself was very lonely and looking for a friend.

After a while Athenodora said that it was time to end our discussion as Caius would soon be back to pick Bella up.

Shortly after that Bella and Athenodora brought us to our rooms and we said goodnight.

**Athenodora's POV**

After we brought the Cullens to their room I went to the library and motioned Isabella to follow me. I then went to sit on the sofa patting the cushion beside me. As I did so I saw the perplexed glance that Isabella gave me as she sat down.

"Dear Isabella, I have come to this room to talk to you in private" I whispered so that no one could hear.

"I realize how attached you are to the Cullens and I think it would be in everyone's interest if you were to develop your gift with their help"

I noticed her surprise and confusion and explained further "You will have to try your powers out with someone and if we wait too long Aro will request you learn under his training. This will not only mean that you will be working with Jane and Alec but also that Aro will be constantly aware of your progress".

Still seeing her confusion I went further to say "We do not know how much power you wield but if it is of great significance Aro will try to get you in the special guard. I know that Caius is not always kind but believe me you will not wish to serve Aro. If you become part of the selected guard you will always be requested to help Aro pass sentence on vampires who do not follow our laws. He may even use you one day to destroy the Cullen clan".

"But why?" she asked and I saw horror fill her eyes.

To understand Aro you must know him" I explained "I have known him for centuries and he collects vampires with extra ordinary talents to strengthen the Volturi's power. There seems to be a pattern to his way of collecting these vampires. At first he will ask them to join but if they refuse he will destroy the coven they are with so that they eventually have no choice but to join. I have often seen this happen and at the moment he has his eyes on Alice and Edward. Aro is not yet aware of Mr. Whitlock's powers otherwise he would also be on Aro's list".

"The only reason I can tell you this is because your mind is closed to others so that you are not susceptible to Aro's power. I wish you to keep this to yourself because it will be seen as traitorous to speak of Aro in such a way. Can I count on your discretion?" I asked as my eyes pierced hers.

"Of course and thank you for your explanation" she said as she smiled at me.

"Do you agree with me?" I asked and she quietly nodded and then continued "I cannot tell Caius of this because his thoughts might be read and then he could be accused of treason so I wish to keep this knowledge between the two of us. Do you understand" I inquired.

She nodded and smiled shyly.

"Will you work with me?" I asked.

Again she nodded her mind digesting all this information and then I saw a question form in her mind.

"Do the Cullens know of this?"

"No, and I will not tell them any specifics as it will only put them in danger. I have however requested their assistance as your friends, to help you develop your powers. I do not wish Caius to know, not yet, because then I would have to explain myself and as I said I do not want to put him in danger. The fewer that know of my plan the better it is for them."

"I understand and thank you for not allowing them to be exposed to Aro" she said as she held out her hand.

"Before you ask yourself why I am doing this I will tell you" I said as I took her hand in mine. "In the lap of power there are many dangers. I have been part of it for centuries but have been locked up in the tower for most of them. Now that I am free I wish to secure Caius's position so that I can remain that way." I hesitated a moment to let this sink in and then added "To help you stay free of the security guard is only one of the ways. It will not only help Caius but also you … and eventually the Cullens"

**Caius's POV**

I decided to take Athenodora's advise but wasn't happy with the situation. She had promised me that she would not allow Isabella to be influenced by the rebellious Cullens and knowing her loyalty I allowed her to take my place.

I hadn't done much administration the last few weeks so I decided to catch up, not realizing how much it had amassed. At first I found it difficult to get through the mound but after a while I was able to concentrate and toiled through the vast pile of work.

While I was reading I heard a knock on the door and when I said "Enter" both Athenodora and Isabella came in to greet me. Athenodora put her arms around me and said that the meeting had been highly entertaining but Isabella was quiet watching the two of us. I then looked at Isabella and asked "Did you not find it entertaining Isabella?"

"Yes, and I wish to thank you for allowing me to see them." She said as she gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

I was taken aback by her actions knowing this was quite a step for her but quickly and carefully said "I am glad you had such a good time".

Athenodora then took a seat gesturing Isabella to sit across from her on the couch. Soon they were discussing Isabella's French and Italian lessons and how they would approach them while I completed the task at hand.

I then joined them and sat close to Isabella but instead of pulling away she stayed where she was. This was very interesting! Athenodora's diplomatic way of dealing with Isabella seemed to be working.

I then joined the conversation looking at Isabella and said "I long to help her with her cultural education; she seems to have and eye for art so it is very important to develop that further. I also wish to see if she is susceptible to music as that is also a passion of mine. It would be stimulating for me to have a new pupil" I explained as I took her hand in mine.

"Then it is settled; all we have to do is make a timetable for these diverse activities" Athenodora said and then added "May I speak with you for a minute Caius?"

Turning to Isabella she asked "Would you mind my love?"

Isabella said "Not at all Athenodora"

It seemed that Isabella and Athenodora had come to an understanding, this is the first time I had seen her so compliant without being pressured to do so. I was fascinated! How had she been able to do this?

"Can this not wait until later?" I asked unhappily as I wished to take Isabella to my bed.

Athenodora looked at me and replied "I assure you it will not take long" and I looked at her with a sarcastic smile saying "I have heard that expression earlier today and it led to quite a long absence"

I then looked at Isabella and sighed asking "Isabella would you please go to your room? I will come along shortly"

Once Isabella had left the room I said "Please be quick Athenodora; I wish to retire"

She then asked me "I request you will allow the Cullens to stay longer"

I was angry just thinking of her associating with them "No" I shouted "I will not have Isabella consort with them on a daily basis"

"Listen Caius" she said as she leaned her back against the back of her chair "You see her conduct has only improved now that the Cullens are here. Their presence will only help her to accept her situation. Sending them away is something she will not willingly accept at the moment and it will only work against you. Allowing her to keep her friends around will be your leverage over her"

I was quietly thinking over what Athenodora had said and it did have a ring of truth to it.

I looked at her and with reluctance as I walked towards the door I said "I will allow it but if anything happens I will not only take it out on Isabella but also on you so for your sake as well as hers I advise you to keep an eye on the Cullens and their interaction with Isabella".

I then left the room on the way to Isabella. I had ordered her meal and went to join her.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. __I also made use of the site '__twilights__ wiki/__**Volturi' **__a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

_To all my faithful readers- thanks you for your support and enjoy_

Chapter 25 – The games we play _

**Edward's POV**

I had just come back from Alice and Jasper's room and was laying on my bed thinking about what I had heard and seen today when I heard a knock on my door.

When I opened it I was surprised to see Athenodora "May I come in?" she asked and I opened the door to let her in.

She went to sit on the sofa in my room and I heard her mind as she asked 'please sit with me'. I nodded, strode towards her and sat next to her.

'_You must understand that Isabella is now beyond your reach; you have seen Caius's possessiveness and knowing him, that will only grow in time'_ I sadly looked down and she lifted my chin so that I could see the compassion in her eyes.

'_I find it refreshing and enlightening to see emotions after such a long time. You see I was always kept compliant by Corin, a woman with a gift similar to Mr. Whitlocks. I am just beginning to understand the bond between Isabella and your family, especially the bond between you and Isabella fascinates me'_ I pulled back feeling like I had been used as a sort of lab rat and she looked confused by my movement.

'_I am sorry if I said anything to disturb or cause pain. That is not my intention' _her mind told me as she laid her hand on mine.

'_Do you still wish to help Isabella?'_ her mind enquired _'I have spoken to Caius and have asked if he would allow you all to stay a while longer. I have requested it, telling him it will allow him more control over Isabella'_

As soon as I heard this I pulled my hand away and angrily whispered "I will not help him to get more control over her".

'_And you will not, I have used this as an excuse to allow you to see her on a daily basis as that will be necessary if we wish to develop her abilities. Can you handle being with her and not being allowed to continue the relationship you once had? I need to know this!' _after a long moment of hesitation I nodded my head in acceptance.

'_You are very handsome and have a beautiful heart, I hope you will find someone to replace your Isabella'_ she said as she softly ran her hand along my jaw. I looked up and again saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I do not want your pity" I whispered.

'_It is not pity you see, it is admiration! You have many fine qualities and if you ever need a friend you may always count on me. However it would not be prudent to talk of this around Caius' _she then gave me an unexpected kiss; not a passionate one but it was more like the wings of a butterfly had brushed my lips. After that she stood up and walked towards the door and just before she opened it she turned to smile; I didn't know what to think of all this.

**Athenodora's POV**

When I left Edward Cullen's room I was astounded by his adoration towards Isabella. He was having a difficult time and I began to feel for him.

As I walked through the passageway I reflected on my impression of Edward. He was handsome and had a beautiful body but what impressed me the most was the softness of his heart, something I was not used to. I had a longing to get to know him, to understand him and I had to admit it to myself, to bed him. It would not be easy, for his connection with Isabella was strong. I was however sure that seeing her with Caius would slowly frustrate him and in his vexation he may turn to another to quench his thirst.

I then entered my room trying to clear my mind as I made a timetable for all Isabella's lessons. She would be kept quite busy but being a vampire it would be good for her to expand her mind. I would make sure she had time left over for Caius as he seemed to be consumed by her. Caius was passionate about everything whether it be a battle or lovemaking. Sometimes I suspected him of mixing the two up as he could be very vicious in bed. As I remember in our past, his sexual appetite seemed to increase with time. No, I would definitely need to make allowances for that.

**Jasper's POV**

We had learned from Edward that we would be staying longer in order to help Bella develop her skills. He told us that it was imperative that no one know of the training. I imagine Edward knew the reasons for the secrecy but he didn't enlighten us about them; he probably had his motives for not doing so. Alice and I discussed this with one another and came to the conclusion that it was undoubtedly a political game created by Athenodora and that was something we wished to have no part in. As friends we would help Bella but under the cloak of gullibility so that if Aro were to question us we could reveal nothing and keep our innocence.

The grounds around the west wing would be our playground as they were secluded with the trees blocking out any prying eyes.

I was chosen to set up a program for us to follow but this was not really my line of expertise; I was more qualified with controlling and processing newborns and Bella wasn't a typical newborn. The fact that we had to instruct her in the use of her new powers was another problem. I had never done anything like that so I asked why Athenodora had requested our help when Aro's guards were specialized at these things. He told me to ask Alice about them and I would know why that wasn't an option.

It seemed that Bella was getting classes in various curricula that Athenodona deemed compulsory for her new position as Caius's mate. We would have to work around that schedule as not to cause suspicion but if necessary she would be allowed a recess from her language studies to work with us.

The first day of her training we told her how our gifts worked and tried to get her conscious of her own talent. We began by helping Bella distinguish the various parts of her body and the sensations they produced. If she were to develop her gift it would be necessary for her to comprehend the cause of her impenetrable mind. It required quite a bit of work and self-exploration on her part to recognize the sensory receptors of her mind. After about a week of study she was able to increase her focus and not only feel the lock but also be able to open it. She described it as a sort of elastic band that she was able to stretch. We then let her experiment with it and after a while she was able to flex it; something like flexing her muscles. Now that she was in this phase we seemed to be at a standstill.

Today, while lingering in the library, we were discussing what our next possible move could be in helping Bella expand her skills. We were at our wits end when Alice came up with a solution but we would need to contact our parents and the Denali coven in advance before we proceeded to introduce this in our training. While we were discussing this probability Caius came into the room and looked us over, his eyes glaring at us viciously. In the corner of my eye I saw Bella distance herself from us and he called for her to join him. When she hesitated he grabbed Bella by the arm and stormed out of the room leaving us wondering what had just happened.

**Edwards POV**

This last week and a half have been excruciating, being so close to Bella and yet knowing that she could no longer be my future mate. I took consolation in the fact that I was able to be with her and help her; that in itself is worth all the pain. This evening Caius came to get her but he seemed to be furious at both her and us. We didn't understand what had happened but then he grabbed Bella and took her away.

We had done our best, she was now able to recognize and exert her powers but we need to try them out without exposing our training. All four of us decided to ask for Athenodora's help on this, up to now she had been supportive; heck she had thought this up in the first place so where else could we go.

I would often meet Athenodora in my room at the same time every evening and she would silently ask me about Bella's progress so I expected to talk to her about this tonight. I had gradually come to look forward to her visits as it allowed me to understand her ideas and position in Caius's household which helped reinforce my trust in her.

As I lay on my bed I heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice asking for access to my room. I stood up and when I opened the door she kissed me as she pushed me into my room and shutting the door behind her.

Now **that**caught my attention and she mentally explained _'I was being followed by one of Caius's guards. I think Caius has noticed my visits and had me followed so, to make my visits believable, I kissed you. After all knowing his sexual desires are large, it will make our liaisons more understandable for him'_. I thought of this and was taken aback by the thought of Bella in his arms. It made me angry and frustrated all over again and she saw that on my face.

She moved in and kissed me, at first with hesitation and when I didn't refuse, her kiss became more passionate. I eagerly accepted and followed her lead; I needed this and after a couple of minutes my lips softly trailed along her neck as she moved it to the side giving me more access. Her hands were gradually roving down my back to end at rear my pulling my body towards her. I groaned in pleasure as my hands soon found their way to her breasts, my thumb gently teasing her nipples through the material. Pure electricity flowed from us and I began to kiss her with a passion I didn't know I possessed. I had always been so careful with Bella but now I had no need to restrict my actions. One hand held her head so that her mouth could not escape while I allowed the other to roam her body, relishing the treasures she had to offer.

She began to unbutton my shirt as my hand searched feverishly for the zipper which kept her dress together. When she was finished she lowered the sleeves of my shirt and it fell to the ground soon followed by her dress. She stood there in only her underwear and I took the time to enjoy the view. She was like a beautiful porcelain doll; her breasts were large and beautifully formed half covered by her honey- blond hair. As I watched she loosened the clasp of her bra and held the cups with her hand slowly exposing them one at a time. I felt like my body was parched and swiftly picked up her small figure and brought her to my bed. Tonight neither of us would be alone.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

Chapter 26 – Revolt and Revelations _

**Caius POV**

My vixen lay beside me and last night she had been taught a good lesson in submission. I knew that Athenodora had been teaching her how to grow to her station but her position in my bed was determined by me. I seemed to be addicted to her body and while I lay beside her my hand started to caress her curves as my thoughts wandered back to yesterday.

Often when I picked Isabella up at the library I would find her in quiet conversation with the Cullens but when I entered the room the tone would increase as they discussed mundane things. Occasionally Athenodora was with them and other times she was not. I was wondering if Athenodora still had control over the situation.

Yesterday I tried to listen to their discussion before I entered the room and I had heard Edward Cullen sooth my Isabella by saying that she _just had to be patient and that they had a plan_. When I walked into the room I noticed my Isabella was literally surrounded by the Cullens, Edward Cullen in particular, and they were in a profound debate. This time I noticed excitement in the air and when I came in everything went silent for a moment. They all looked at me and Isabella was startled as she moved away from Edward. He had not touched her as far as I could see but looking at the alarmed expression on Isabella face made my anger rise. I automatically gave them all a vicious glare and asked Isabella to follow me. She hesitated and that only kindled my anger as I grabbed her arm and pulled her out excusing her from the group. On the way to our room I pulled her along as she tried to pull herself from my grasp.

"What were you doing in the library?" I questioned "I have been watching you and the Cullens the last couple of weeks and you are planning something, aren't you?"

"We are not planning anything! We were just talking" she countered.

My anger began to grow as I sneered "I wish to know what is going on! I have told you before '_As my mate you will never keep anything from me!'_ " and with this I let her feel the back of my hand.

She hissed exposing her fangs at me as her body bent in an attack stance "Do not touch me! I have done nothing wrong and will not tolerate this treatment!"

I then snarled at her "I heard Edward Cullen my love"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she relaxed her body; her face a mask of confusion.

I laughed and heatedly said "I heard him tell you to be patient and that they had a plan"

She was baffled by the information and then I saw her smile as she explained "I think you have heard that incorrectly"

I roared "I will not be made a fool of" and before she could prepare herself for an attack I was on top of her.

She then bellowed "Believe me it was not what you may think. I cannot leave you; it would only make me and the Cullens fugitives for the Volturi. Do you think I would risk your vengeance and bring other lives in peril?"

There was logic in her words and I began to doubt my actions. I knew there was something going on but this was clearly not what I had thought it was. I then turned her around and when I saw the wild expression on her face and her black eyes, I was overwhelmed with lust. For me the best battle was that, done in the bedroom and I decided I was going to win this battle so I gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

She bit my tong and surprised me then she pulled back and arrogantly said "Forget it! I won't go to bed with someone that wrongfully accuses me of being unfaithful". She was about to turn her back on me when I grabbed her arm.

I spun her around and kept her arm behind her back as I snarled "Don't you dare turn your back to me! You are my mate and will do as I say!"

"No" She said as she pulled her arm out of my reach and looked at me with all the arrogance she could muster "You can no longer force me against my will"

I laughed at her as I grabbed both shoulders and shook her to her very core "In your anger you forget yourself my love; I have access to your friends the Cullens, if you do not do as you are told there may be dire consequences and you know I am not one to make idle threats. So come to me and put to use the excellent skills I have taught you." I said as I flung her onto the bed "It might help me forget and forgive your rebellious attitude".

She wished to retaliate but when she saw that it was impossible to do so, her arrogance crumbled.

**Athenodora's POV**

As I left his room I thought of the night we had just spent together. I relished the feel of Edwards's hands on my body. It had been so long since I had enjoyed the attentions of a man and I reveled in it. He too had kept his carnal desires pent-up as he never trusted himself to have a sexual relationship with Isabella. So we both allowed our monsters to surface and delighted in our long night together.

While walking the corridor my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something shattering and I quickly realized that the crash had come from Caius's bedroom. Swiftly making my way to the room I knocked on the door and listened. Hearing the smashing of different objects against the door I realized that Caius was not present. If he was, he would have screamed at anyone daring to knock to _'disappear!'_

I slowly and cautiously opened the door as a vase came crashing against it and then I glanced around the corner and asked "Is everything all right?"

Isabella was in a rage and momentarily stopped her search for new treasure to vent her anger on. Looking up at me she screamed "Does it look alright?"

I looked around the room taking in the chaos and asked "Where is Caius?"

Still furious she shouted "The bastard left! Let's hope he took a one-way ticket to hell" and then after a moment's hesitation she said "Oh wait, that's right I am in hell so it's no such luck that he has left me"

"What has he done to cause such anger?" I asked as I walked towards her.

She looked at me her eyes showing all the repressed fierceness as she said "Caius came into the library and overheard something Edward had told me; of course he misunderstood the message, accusing me of planning something romantic with Edward. I was able to convince him that I wouldn't dare do anything to bring the Cullens into danger".

"Then why are you so angry?" I asked as I walked towards her "Caius has always been very possessive, you actually did quite well".

You don't understand she snapped "I was so angry about his accusations that I refused his attentions. Then he blackmailed me saying that he would hurt the Cullens if I didn't please him. The bastard promised he would leave them alone and then he uses it as blackmail. He disgusts me!"

She slowly made her way to the couch. Looking shattered she sat down and her voice then broke saying "I will no longer work on my gift; not under these circumstances. I am going to ask the Cullens to leave today; it is necessary for their own safety and my conscience"

I then sat next to her and took her hand asking "Have you spoken to the Cullens about this?"

"No" she sighed "Caius just left so I haven't seen them today"

I held on to her hand and tiled her chin with the other so that I could look into her eyes asking "Would you please wait until I speak with Caius?"

"What good would that do?" she asked "He lives on cruelty and malice you and can't change him, no one can".

As I looked in her sad and despairing eyes I said "Please trust me dear Isabella, I will handle this. If I can't I will promise to help you get the Cullens away from here as soon as possible".

I then left the room and went to Caius's studio thinking '_How could he be so foolish; I should have known he would do something like this!'_

I knocked on the door and then entered as he looked up from his work with a smile "Caius I wish to talk to you" I said, my anger influencing my voice.

"Oh Athenodora, why so gloomy?" He asked, his face beaming with delight "your expression is that of a thunder cloud and I am in too good a mood to tolerate it"

I felt like slapping the grin off his face but kept my anger at check "You must listen to me, I have something important to tell you".

Seeing that I would not leave he walked towards the couch and motioned me to sit "What is so important that cannot wait?"

I looked at him and began "I was walking through the corridor when I heard the crashing of various objects in your room".

He then interrupted me laughing "Yes that would be my Isabella; you see we had a difference of opinion last night and I straitened her out. She is delightful when she is angry!"

With his last remark I could no longer hide my anger as I shouted "This has to stop!"

Caius turned his face and gave me a menacing glare as he pulled me up from the couch "You have nothing to do with what goes on between me and my mate. I command what happens in the bedroom; how dare you speak of this to me."

He was about to slap me when I said "She did it for you, you fool!"

That stopped him in his tracks as he said "What the hell do you mean?"

"Please Caius" I said as I sat down again "let us be seated, maybe then you can listen to me for a minute".

He hesitated for a moment and then came to sit on the couch next to me.

I tried to speak softly so that the discussion would stay inside the room "Caius Isabella has been secretly working with the Cullens to develop her skills"

"What! But why?" He asked "She only has to ask and she will get all the help she needs from the special guard. They have experience with these things; something that the Cullens do not".

"Think of it Caius" I explained "If she works with them, Aro will always be aware of her progress. If her gift is as strong as Aro thinks, who is to say that he won't take her into his guard. Is that what you really want? She will always be around Aro if and when he needs her. She is yours; do you not wish to keep her and her skills under your wing?"

He was still in a daze as he repeated "What did you mean, she did it for me? She has never done anything for me without force." He then argued.

I sighed and told him "When I told her she would probably have to choose between you or Aro; she chose you" I then added "This morning however she told me she will send the Cullens away so that you can no longer blackmail her. She also says she has changed her mind and will no longer work on her gift. How long do you think it will take before Aro insists that she does? Is that what you wish?"

He looked perplexed and agitated "No, but why didn't she tell me".

I shrugged my shoulders and said "Loyalty to me and the Cullens I think; she is very loyal, you must know that by now".

"She should be loyal to me!" He said feeling insulted by Isabella's choice "I am her mate"

I looked him in the face and softly said "Why should she my love? You haven't allowed her any freedom and you discipline her for things she has no hand in. Mate or not, you have done her an injustice."

After a moment of silence I said "Look Caius, to be kind now will give you much more in the future. She is loyal and true to those she cares for, make her love you!"

"She won't, she has already told me that" he said his face full of anger and frustration. "I refuse to beg for something I have a right to by law"

Seeing his frustration I explained "She is a woman of these times and these women will not be bullied into submission they will only protest and their anger will grow".

He looked into my eyes and asked "What would you have me do?"

I knew he would not be pleased with my answer but it was for his own good "Caius, for this once, put your pride aside and apologize!"

"But I have done nothing wrong!" he shouted "I have only demanded what is rightfully mine!"

I took his hand in mine saying "She hasn't done anything wrong either and yet you punished her".

I put my hand on his cheek and softly caressed it as I whispered "I know your desires Caius. Give her room to grow! Allow her to keep her pride! If you wish her love and respect you will have to earn it; only then will she be able to fill your needs".

I then looked at him through my eyelashes saying "By the way, talking about room to grow; why did you have me followed last night?"

He looked perplexed and said "You are getting paranoid my love"

"No I know what I saw; after all I was taught by the best" I said as I patted his chest

"Well it wasn't me" he argued dismissing the discussion with a small gesture of his hand.

I froze and looked into Caius's eyes "It must have been Aro! He is already beginning to stretch out his tentacles".

"He wouldn't dare!" he said in his arrogance.

I huffed saying "Knowing Aro, he would say it is for the better good of the Volturi". I then contemplated this saying to myself "I will just have to be more careful in the future".

When I came back from my thoughts I looked at Caius saying "I wish to ask for your help Caius"

With an agitated voice he said "Tell me what you want so that we can settle this as soon as possible, I wish to see Isabella".


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. In this chapter I made use of the site '__**twilights**__ wiki/__**Volturi' **__a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

Chapter 27 – Slaves now and then

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't heard anything from Athenodora and was about to leave my room. As I opened the door and walked down the corridor I saw Edward entering the library. While walking towards him I grinned and waved at him and he did the same but all of a sudden I saw his attention focus on something behind me and his smile faded. I turned to see Caius coming towards me and increased my tempo determined to ignore him. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm pulling me towards him saying "My sweet Isabella it is time that we got to know one another a little better; don't you think?"

I turned and said "I think I know you too much already" and tried to pull my arm out of his grip.

He looked guarded but not angry as he said "I want to take a trip to Greece and I wish you to accompany me"

I looked perplexed and said "Why? What torture do you wish to expose me to there?"

"My dear" he said as he pouted "Don't be like that! I only wish to spend some time alone with you."

"I was heading towards the Cullens, I want them to leave; I do not want them exposed to the Volturi or you any longer. Let me tell them this, and then I will come with you." I said again trying to pull my arm out of his grip.

He only grinned and put his arm around my waist leading me back to our bedroom. "That is not necessary. Athenodora will take care of their needs; she seems extremely attached to them. You however have had a trying time and I wish to give you a chance to relax."

I thought to myself '_me; relax with you. I don't think that is even a possibility!_' but instead I said "What do you have in mind?"

"Greece is lovely this time of year and there is a lovely villa that the Volturi use while we visit. I think you will love it. I have already told Aro of our departure as we will be using our private jet" he answered as he opened our bedroom door.

"May I at least say goodbye to Athenodora and the Cullens?" I asked.

"No need my love, Athenodora knows of my plans and will inform the Cullens" he told me taking away any further discussion.

Now I was getting anxious wondering what he had up his sleeves but I couldn't postpone the inevitable. So I walked back to our room with him and started to pack.

The flight was about an hour and a half, not strange considering Italy and Greece are neighboring countries. Because of the size of our jet we were able to go directly from the Volturi estate in Italy to their estate in Greece. Caius hadn't said much and when I asked him why we were going all he said was "You will find out soon enough, just wait until we are there."

I sometimes looked outside to see the landscape but I had to wear sunglasses and cover my face from the suns reflection. The silence between us weighed heavily on me as I asked myself _'what the hell was going on?'_

Caius must have felt my anxiety because he placed his hand next to mine and rubbed his thumb softly on my hand. It was a soothing gesture and if anyone else had done it I would have calmed down, but not with Caius.

The jet slowly descended and as soon as the motors had been turned off we left the plane walking into the waiting estate. It was smaller and more modern than the Volturi estate but I didn't really care I just wanted to be on my own. One plus point was that there were no Volturi other than us and there were very few servants.

"Please Caius" I asked as we walked up a beautifully carved classical staircase "tell me what we are doing here and why all the mystery?"

He looked at me "I heard from Athenodora that you were angry with me" and my tension grew.

"Is that what this is all about? That I told Athenodora that you had blackmailed me?" I then froze.

"Hey wait!" I said turning to look at him "Anthenodora didn't come back; she was going to go discuss this with you and she didn't come back! What have you done to her?"

He grabbed my arm, pulling me up the last steps "I have done nothing to her, she is safe and sound!" he said as he dragged me beside him.

In a few strides we entered a room and I drew my arm out of his grip. I heard the door close and turned to face him, ready to pounce. "What's going on?" I said as I backed away.

"I feel it is time that we are honest to each other" he said as he looked into my eyes.

I was both wary and perplexed "About what?"

Miffed he exclaimed "About why you didn't tell me of your training for instance"

I quickly countered "I kept it to myself because Athenodora asked me to. She was only able to tell me because my mind is unreadable for Aro. Yours is not!"

"Did you do this because you want to help me?" he enquired

"No!" I said not daring to tell him it was to avoid having my powers used against the Cullens "I had a choice; you or Aro. It wasn't really much of a choice but I choose you because you are my mate" I lied.

He wasn't happy with my answer and came closer. I backed away from him looking for a possible escape route.

"Why are you so obstinate; why will you not speak to me?"

I began to laugh "You don't really want me to answer that, do you?"

He grabbed for me and I dashed out of his reach "You have taught me well Caius. I cannot trust you." While saying this I saw an escape route and went for it. Unhappily Caius must have seen it in my face and was able to grab me.

He then held me against his chest and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape. "Please talk to me; that is all I ask."

I saved my strength until he relaxed his hold and spoke. "Why? I do not wish to be your mate just as you do not wish to be mine. Marcus said we were mates but neither of us love or _even like_ each other. You knew my heart already belonged to someone else and yet you took me, raped me, bullied and blackmailed me. My life was good before you took it away!"

He then turned me around and held me tight "It is true I did not want you but I do now. You belong to me and no one else"

"Oh yes, that's right just because someone else wants me you will not give me up; like a child who takes the favorite toy of another child away, just out of spite" I knew I was on dangerous ground but I was furious and couldn't stop ranting. "Well I _do not_ _want_ to be your toy! You had a chance to walk away but I didn't! Why did you make me?" I shouted furiously

He slapped me in the face. I knew it would happen and yet he still caught me by surprise. I laughed as I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth. "Now you see why I do not talk!"

He was confused by his own actions and as I looked into his face I realized I had never seen this expression before. He then whispered "All I want is the love and loyalty of my mate. Is that so hard?"

"Caius, all you want is a slave!" I shouted.

"SLAVE! He roared "You know nothing of slavery!" He was angry, his eyes piercing mine "I was born son of a slave and I lived as slave for all my mortal life".

The surprise must have shown on my face but he continued his face was looking at something that no longer existed.

"Oh yes, I was a slave, I don't know exactly when I was born but I think it was around 1350 B.C. At that time slaves were a normal thing of life. A slave had no rights; they were the property of their masters to do as the wished. Their masters decided if and how they lived".

"I never realized" I said but he didn't hear me as he went on.

"My mother was a Nordic and part of the Illyrian Culture. One day her village was raided and it, as was the practice at that time, took the women as booty of war to sell as slaves. She was then sold on the Greek slave market. She had the typical Nordic complexion, blond air hair and fair skin, and was purchased as a servant for the great Mycenaean palace in Orchomenus not 10 km away from here." He smirked as he spoke "You see at that time the Nordic constituted a minority in the Illyrians Culture and the one who purchased her was trying to make a new strain of servants. Because of my mother's beauty she was used by her master as a means to breed Nordic slaves. I was born in the Mycenaean palace, her youngest sibling and therefore also born into slavery; after 9 children she died in childbirth".

I must have gasped because he paused and then looked at me, his eyes still focussed on the past.

"As child I was taught how to fight with the sword and trident for although I would follow in the footsteps of my mother, I needed to make a name for myself in the ring so that my master could ask a good price for my services. When I was fourteen my master died and all his slaves were sold and the person that bought me paid dearly. When I went with him I quickly found out that he was a collector of young boys. Need I say, I was rapidly taught the fine art of pederasty by my new master for that too was a custom of those times" he sneered.

All the fight had gone out of me after I heard this and I sat down on the edge of the bed listening to his story.

"Thankfully he also had a love for the music of that time and as I seemed to have a talent for melody. I was allowed to learn the various instruments; it gave me comfort in my life. After I had grown into a man, another boy was bought to fill my position and my master decided to it was time for me to train for the arena. One night, when I was 22 and in my second month of training I was attacked and taken away by an immortal. He too was a practitioner of sodomy but I was only his plaything for a very short time. As soon as I found his weakness I murdered him and left Greece".

He then turned to me, giving me a cruel smile as he tilted my chin. I could not avoid looking into his eyes as he sarcastically stated "And that my love, is slavery!"

The wind was taken out of my sails; I just whispered "What happened after that?"

He looked at me, surprised at my question and replied "I walked the continent and encountered Athenodora. We then traveled together and later I took her as my wife".

"I don't understand. How did you end up as part of the Volturi?" I questioned.

"We came across Aro, and Marcus. Aro was ambitious and had long-ranged plans to build an empire which immediately fascinated me. Aro himself was drawn to my ferociousness which he thought was a great potential for manipulation so he asked me to join them. We then decided to form our three headed monarchy." He then began to smile "It was not long after the forming of our realm that I heard that Orchomenus was burned to the ground and Mycenaean palace was destroyed".


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. _

_This is a long chapter and for the squeamish readers - __**be warned this chapter has**__**serious**__**lemons and violence; I don't condone violence but hey; we are in the company of vampires. **_

Chapter 28 – Reconciliation and Retaliation

**Bella's POV **

My hart had to be made of stone not to be moved by his story but I didn't know what to say. I slowly moved my hand to caress his and as if bitten by a snake, he pulled his hand away sneering "I have no need for your pity!"

I looked into his eyes and countered "And I would never offer it. I do however feel compassion for the boy and young man that never knew kindness. He went through a hell that people of this century have no idea existed. I now understand why you are so angry and vicious"

I then took his hand back in mine and asked "what do you want to know?"

He looked at me trying to analyze my expression, to see if I was lying and after a moment came to sit beside me saying "I want to know more about your mortal life".

"My life, before I met the Cullens was not really that interesting. I was very shy and clumsy"

"I pray to differ" he said as he wrapped his arm around me "something must have attracted Edward Cullen to you; he tried his best to get you back"

"Yes, my blood" I laughed and he looked confused so I explained "He said it was like his own personal opium. After that, when he realized he couldn't read my mind, he was fascinated and wanted to get to know me the traditional way."

"Where did you meet?" Caius asked as he pulled me towards him nuzzling my neck.

"At school, the Cullens often go to human schools although they never mingle. I ended up next to Edward in my biology class. Our seats were close to one another and I noticed that he moved away and couldn't stand my smell. At first I felt so embarrassed and was really angry; a lot later he explained his attraction to my blood and before we knew it we started talking." I smiled while speaking.

"You are fiercely loyal to them and your friends and parents. But I don't know why?" he said as if it was so alien to his way of thinking. He pulled his face away from me to witness my expression.

"With your background I can understand your bewilderment although I know you are loyal to Athenodora." I uttered as I looked at him and then went on to explain the reasons for my dedication "I'm faithful to them because they were all very kind to me. My parents were divorced but they always were concerned about me, they did their best to give me a good childhood. When I first met the Cullens they were wary but soon I became like a third daughter for them. They took care of me when James came after me".

"But not when Victoria attacked" he countered.

"They didn't know, the signals of the shape-shifters interfered with their powers" I said looking into his eyes and trying to get him to understand "I think they feel very guilty about my problems with Victoria otherwise they wouldn't have gone after her; they knew of my concern for my parents and the Quileute tribe".

"Yet another group of people you are loyal to" he said his curious expression asking me for answers.

"But they are also worth my loyalty as they have been loyal to me. Without them I wouldn't have survived her either. Jacob helped me through a really bad time".

"Why did Edward leave you in the first place?" Caius asked.

"He wanted to give me a chance to live a human life but the consequences almost killed us both" I sighed.

"Actually my dear, it did kill you" he chuckled.

"It's true I never expected I would be living with the Volturi; otherwise I would have been more careful" I responded.

"Is it so bad, being my mate?" he asked as I saw him fight his frustration.

"Up until now, YES!...definitely" I then hesitated as I looked at him and my mind went further "But maybe both of us can learn. I don't want my life to be an infinite miserable conflict. Actually I don't even like to fight but I won't and can't let you walk all over me; I have my pride too".

"I love your face when you get infuriated; you are like a woman warrior of old. Your eyes blaze and your hair flies".

"Thank you…. I think." I then looked into his eyes and carefully asked "Why did you take me as your mate against my will? You must have known it would not make you endearing to me".

"Nothing would have made me endearing to you. You had your mind set on the Cullen boy!"

He then went on to say "Aro and Marcus practically left me no choice and after you first blood transfer I saw possibilities".

I looked him in the eyes full of confusion as I said "You and I are as different as the moon and the sun. All my mortal life I was surrounded by love and loyalty while you were surrounded by anger and violence. You are attracted to the Volturi and the power your court wields; whereas I am repelled by it"

"Maybe that is why we were destined to be mates" He said as he caressed my cheek "we complement each other and by joining forces we can both be complete".

"I don't know if I can survive the Volturi. Aro is fascinated by my '_gift'_ and I am terrified by the idea of him forcing me in his special guard". I said as I felt a shiver course up my spine.

"I will teach you how to survive the Volturi and I will protect you; not one will touch what is mine".

"I will always be vulnerable; I cannot be vicious only when I am cornered" I explained

"Do not worry, soon you will comprehend your gift and master it; Then we can share our lives in mutual protection. No one will dare touch us or our bond" he vowed as he leaned over to kiss me.

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella being taken away by Caius and had the idea that she wasn't all that happy. I had no influence in this situation and under the circumstances was helpless to interfere; all I could do was watch.

Once they were gone I walked into the library and saw that not only Jasper and Alice was there but also Athenodora. "What's going on?" I asked as I walked towards her "I just saw Caius taking Bella by the arm and leading her away from here.

You need not worry about Isabella Athenodora said "I promise she is in good hands. Although Caius would never admit it, he's very attracted to her. He will not harm your friend".

When I heard this and listened to her thoughts my heart broke and it must have shown as she touched my arm giving me a light kiss on my cheek. My mind registered the reaction of shock from Alice but when I gazed at her she must have seen my misery and her eyes filled with compassion.

"Now that we are all here I wish to tell you about my discussion with Caius" Athenodora spoke as she motioned us towards the sitting area.

After a moment's silence she explained "Yesterday he saw you all talking together and unhappily came to the wrong conclusion; he thought that you were working on a conspiracy. I listened in on her thoughts and found out that Bella had paid for his mistake so I automatically became angry as I clenched my fist. Again Athenodora looked at me and mentally told me _'she is his not yours; you knew that and cannot allow your judgment be warped by this incident. She is safe now so let it go!' _after she had given me her message she looked towards Alice and Edward.

"When he confronted me with his thoughts I told him what we were actually doing". We all protested but she raised her hands saying "Actually it will help us to continue our training. Do you all agree with me that we have reached a point where we could no longer go further with her training?"

We all shook our heads in agreement but were wary of what she was about to say "Well I asked Caius for assistance and he has said that we will be allowed to go to the Denali clan to ask for their help. Both Eleazar and Katrina can help us develop Bella's powers. Eleazar will be able to sense her gift and the potential of her strength and Katrina will be able to help us to develop them with her psychic electrical shock. Her gift is essential; we have to know if Bella can block the shocks out with her gift and if she can use her talent to protect others"

"We are not even sure the Denali coven will help us!" Alice exclaimed "It was just an idea I had".

"Where is Bella? We will need to take her with us" I said as I looked towards her.

She turned to me stating "At the moment she is with Caius in Greece. He will send the jet back and we can use it to go to Alaska to set everything up. After a couple of days Caius and Isabella will arrive in Alaska and if everything goes well he will allow Isabella to stay with us for a two or three weeks. He himself will go back to the Volturi."

"We can't just force the Denali coven to support us!" Alice said.

"They cannot refuse us!" Athenodora replied

"We cannot impose ourselves on them." Alice said "They are family!"

"Your family; all of your family fall under the Volturi rule"

We looked at one thinking; _'what have we done?'_

We were heading towards the Denali coven with the Volturi airplane knowing that it would be a very difficult for them to accept our visit. Our coven (the Olympic) and the Denali coven were very close and we hoped that this visit would not cause friction between the two. Athenodora had actually forced us into this but if we hadn't told Athenodora our theory we wouldn't have brought them into this difficult position.

The trip took quite a while and in that time Alice, Jasper and I discussed what Bella still needed to learn and how we could help her. We also were curious as to what Eleazar would think of Bella's abilities and if he had any extra tips for us; something we may have overlooked.

At times I would look at Athenodora and not only saw her but heard her amazement at the world she was discovering. Once, when she wasn't looking at me I took a peek into her mind to see if she was planning any surprises for us. I was stunned by her thoughts. I heard her accusing Aro of having her locked up and then I heard her say _'how could he kill his own sister?"_

Hearing this I must have taken a deep breath or something because she swiftly looked up and silently told me it was none of my business. Just then our aircraft was exposed to turbulence and seeing the astonishment in Athenodora's eyes I explained what was happening. The last hours of our trip were very bumpy and when our plane ultimately landed we were all extremely pleased to feel land under our feet.

While stepping out of the plane we were met by the head of both clans. Athenodora was an old acquaintance of both Carlisle and Eleazar as all been a part of the Volturi clan at one time. In the background I saw the other members of our clans and recognized Riley and Bree behind my family. I also saw a couple of others I had never seen before standing between the two.

We then introduced them all to Athenodora and then followed the large group as they walked towards their villa; it was very secluded and the beauty of the wilderness was breathtaking.

We were all shown to our rooms and when I walked past her room I saw Athenodora, enjoying the scenery as she looked out of her window. I must have made some kind of noise as she turned and motioned me to come in and close the door.

She walked towards me, her eyes black with passion as she slowly unbuttoned my shirt kissing and sucking my nipples. Her hands leisurely moved their way along my sides, pulling my shirt out of my pants. She gradually kissed her way up my neck and towards my mouth and I tangled my fingers in her hair as my mouth ravished hers. She had flipped my switch and the fire began to grow in my loins as she kissed me with abandon. I decided I would seize the opportunity to conquer her and had no intention to be tender. I was frustrated and angry so I picked her up and put her legs around me. I slammed her into the wall and she growled a warning but I was too wound up to register it. I had ripped off her blouse and was enjoying the sight of her bosom in full glory. I encompassed one of her nipples with my mouth and seduced it as I fondled and pinched its twin. My god she was stacked and as I teased her my other hand reached down between her thighs slowly moving up to the thong she was wearing. I hated these things; if it were up to me all underwear would be banned I thought as I ripped it off her body.

I then slowly let her down and snarled, letting her know that I wouldn't allow her to move. I swiftly got rid of my pants and was soon naked in front of her and again entwined my fingers in her hair, forcing her to her knees. She sat in front of my shaft and hesitated which pissed me of so I snarled and said "Open up my dear" as I stroked her lips with my shaft. She growled back and began to lick the top. Again I said "open that pretty mouth of yours" as I used my hand to force her jaw open and pushed forward. I twisted my fingers in her hair and enjoyed the sensation of her mouth as I compelled her to maintain a rugged tempo. I then exploded in her mouth and forced her to take everything I had to offer.

Once I had recovered I threw her on the bed pulled and turned her so that her face was pushed into the matrass. "Now we are going to have some fun, my love" I said as I began to work on her clit and although she seemed to not like giving me the blow job her pussy was more than ready to receive what I had to offer. I pulled her hips up to meet my erection and then pushed her chest down so that she realized that I was forcing her into submission. "Good girl" I cooed as I rubbed her clit and watching her as her hips began to follow my hand. She was moaning and I observed our movements in a large mirror beside the bed. I then grabbed her by the hair and turned her head towards the mirror saying "I want you to watch while I mount you!" She closed her eyes but I pulled her hair and forced her to look as I slowly pushed myself into her entrance. She groaned and her eyes were glazed over as I started to build up my movements. After a while I began to pound into her and she was trying to squirm under me. I held her down and enjoyed the sport as she moaned her pleasure as I kept riding her at a steady pace enjoying the view of us in the mirror. Then I ejaculated and she quickly joined me. Keeping my shaft in her I slumped onto her back and when she tried to turn I ordered her to wait until I had ridden out my high. When I had finished filling her with my seed I allowed her to get up; we were both exhausted and laid on the bed.

"You were angry with Caius and took it out on me" she said as I lay beside her.

I couldn't deny it and looked over to her saying "You wanted me and I wanted you; it's as simple as that".


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site '__twilights__ wiki/__**Volturi' **__a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

_I wish to thank everyone for all the reviews you have given; I wrote this story for myself but reading your reviews is great and many remarks help me see how you look at my work. One review I got was from a guest (Jazz) and I wasn't able to reply. I want to say he really hit the "nail on the head" as this is how I thought the actors in my book should be. Caius had a rotten mortal life and has been given his high position because of his viciousness. He has known nothing else in the past 3000 years. We will wait what the future shall bring now that he has been in contact with the 21__st__ century, Bella and her friends._

_I hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 29 – Explanations and Adaptations

**Edward's POV**

A few hours later we left her room and when we arrived in the sitting room she walked towards Carlisle and Eleazar. "It is so nice to see you both after such a long time" she said as she tipped her head to greet them.

Carlisle looked at me with a bewildered look on his face. "Athenodora looked at him and caressed my cheek saying "Your son is fascinating and since he is well endowed and very hungry both he and I are able to find release in each other's companionship. Do not worry Carlisle I have no intention to harm him".

As I walked into the large lounge I noticed the new people that had jointed the Olympic clan and went towards Esme to enquire about them "Dear mother" I laughed "you have a habit of constantly expanding our family. I know about Riley and Bree but who are the other two?"

She looked at me and said "The handsome blond one there is Fred she nodded her head towards him. He was also a part of Victoria's army but was able to escape before the fight. He tried to take Bree with him but she stayed to look for her boyfriend. It seems she stayed for nothing because the boyfriend was murdered by Victoria; he was starting suspect Victoria's lies. Anyway after the fight Fred came looking for his friends and when he found Bree they became inseparable. He is very composed and helps Bree to relax he is also very smart; some sort of science nerd".

I was puzzled and asked "How did he escape Victoria?"

"Oh" said Esme "He has a gift that allowed him to avoid her and the group". She then laughed and when I used my facial expression to ask for an explanation she said "he is able to repulse people so they leave him alone. He kept us away the first few days by using his powers but Bree was able to convince him he had nothing to fear from us."

"Who is the other one?" I asked nodding my head to the girl beside Riley. She was about his length and had long auburn hair and I could see by her body language that she was used to taking care of herself. Her eyes where brown and seemed to constantly analyze the situation and people around her. Looking around the room her brown eyes suddenly fell on me and seeing me stare; she then lifted up the glass in her hand and tipped it towards me as a greeting.

Esme smiled and said "That is Alexandra but she likes to be called Alexia, the Denali found her wandering the woods of Canada. At first she wouldn't come near them but after a while they hunted her down to ask what she wanted. Slowly they warmed up to her and she is starting to become one of them".

"Why is she always around our clan?" I asked not understanding

"It seems James had changed her just before he died. After his death Victoria chased her off telling her that if she came back she would be killed. When we came with the newborns she heard their stories about Victoria and gradually they built a sort of group with each other".

"Does she have abilities? The way she looks at everything and everyone around her there must be something working behind those eyes." I said.

Esme looked at me and said "Very observant Edward; she seems to have the ability to perceive logical and emotional information immediately and instinctively. It helps her to make tactical decisions both in her hunting as in her private life". After a moment of hesitation she told me "I don't know if any will stay though because some of them are very restless".

I looked around the room and as I did my mind scanned Alexia's. She was thinking of me and wondering who I was and if I had a mate.

I was perplexed and probed further when I heard her mind saying _'I don't want to be chained down; I want to stay with Riley and his group. I'll just stay far away from him'. _I then looked at her and saw she was looking back. All of a sudden I saw her eyes grow large and heard her almost scream in her mind _'my god; he's the one that can read minds'_ and she left the room in a flash.

I walked back to the sitting room wondering what the hell had just happened and as I came in I heard Athenodora's voice saying "now that we have conferred with one-another I wish to discuss this with the rest of the vampires residing here. Eleazar could you inform them that we will be having a gathering in the sitting room and that I request everyone's presence?"

Everyone was tense and as I listened to her explanation I understood that she was smarter than her ex. She did not rant or demand anything. No, she tried to make all the people around her understand that by helping Bella now we would be helping ourselves in the future.

She explained "Isabella is loyal and her heart is still filled with compassion. As you all know Aro always has his eyes open for vampires who have developed gifts. This way he has been able to build up the Volturi special guards which help him rule. Aro has taken a special interest in her development; meaning now that Isabella is within reach he will be watching her. She however wishes to develop her powers with her friends and Caius has allowed her to do this".

She let everyone ponder her words and then added "If you were to help her, she will very grateful and this will be a bond between her and your covens. Caius already is aware of these bonds and will respect them, as he wishes to help his mate.

"Caius is Aro's partner in power. If Aro wishes to use her powers I doubt that Caius will go against him?" I said.

She looked at me and I could hear the irritation in her mind "As you all know, I have been married to Caius for centuries and I can guarantee you that once he has chosen his mate no one will be allowed to touch her; not even Aro".

I winced at the thought of Caius possessing my Bella; it was an abomination! I discreetly left the room and walked towards my bedroom my heart plummeting as I remembered the way Caius had pulled her out of the room and how she had paid because he though she and I had been intimate. I was deep in my thoughts when I bumped into someone who was walking out of their room. I looked up and saw Alexia and she was just as dazed as I was.

She quickly apologized and took a step to the left to avoid me but at the same time I took a step to the right so that we weren't able to pass each other. After repeating these movements a couple times we both became increasingly agitated. I finally took a hold of her arms to keep her in position as I moved to the other side of her and passed her by. I just wanted to be alone in my room.

**Caius's POV**

As I lay beside my mate I let my mind recall the last few days. On the first day, after our initial fight, I asked about her life, trying to understand more about her. In her short life her loyalty and love were as deeply imbedded in her personality as my hate and loathing of others. She was right when she said we were totally different but is it not so that opposites attract? I was glad that I had taken Athenodora's advice because I finally realized how much I wanted to be on Isabella's list of cherished loved ones. To have her on my side would make me invincible in body and soul!

My thoughts then went back to the incredible sex that had taken up a major part of our time in the days that followed. I loved dominating her; it was something so deep imbedded that I could never change and she was starting to accept it. She always put up a fight which is what I really loved though now lovemaking was more of a game and we both began to play. I surprised myself to find I was beginning to treasure her; not only for her body but for everything. It was terrifying; me Caius having feelings for a mere child and yet a small unknown part of me hoped that she would be my mate in every way.

Her body was in my embrace, her back against my chest and as I moved my hand to fondle her breast she nestled against me. I felt my need grow but tried to keep it in check because I wanted to do an experiment with my mate. Knowing she hadn't eaten for a couple of days I had prepared something special.

In my many years of being a vampire I knew it was an unparalleled thrill to drink the blood of sexually aroused humans. So I had my servants look around for such a person; the human in question had been taken as he left a neighboring brothel and put in a nearby room for a couple of days. Last night he had been tied up and exposed to some very graphic sex films with no possibility for release. In a few minutes he would be joining us and if all goes as planned his Sexual arousal should be at its peak.

I began to wake my lovely and while my hands moved, her body began to react. She was marvelous in that way; her body frequently responded to things even if her mind opposed them. In the past that was my key to bedding her. As my hand and lips wandered she turned and began to kiss me back, she was passionate and willing as I mounted her. Just as we began, our door opened and the human was deposited in our room; he crawled away in a corner trying to disappear from our view but I heard his heartbeat.

Once the door had opened Isabella tried to squirm away from me but I hissed and pushed her down enjoying the ride. After complying with my wishes I cooed in her ear "Very good my beautiful mate! Do you see our visitor? " She nodded and I knew his heartbeat was distracting her attention as her nostrils flared. "Well my love, we will let him enjoy our show for a while and I want you to entice him to watch us, can you do that for me?" she didn't answer so I entwined my hand in her hair, pulling her head up and hissing my disapproval. She then complied and nodded her head. I kissed her cheek and let go of her hair as I cooed "Trust me my love; I believe that you will truly enjoy this".

At first I heard his heartbeat speed up from fear but after about ten minutes Isabella did exactly as I told her and the human seemed hypnotized as he approached the bed his eyes enjoying the scene before him. I then released Isabella from my hold and encouraged her to approach the human. She slowly stood up and held her hand out caressing his chest as she walked around him. His heart began to pound, this time desire was the cause and I saw his hand automatically go towards his crotch. She licked on his neck and slipped her hands under his shirt, removing it from his body as she brushed her breasts along his chest. She then took his nipple in her mouth and I saw his hands try to caress her lovely breasts. His trousers were bulging and then I said "Strike" and she bit pushing him to the ground.

A moment after her bite the human began to quiver as an orgasm took over his body. While Isabella was feeding I made my move; I mounted her and pinned her down to her victim so that she could drink but her body was immobile. He was in ecstasy and he took Isabella with him as her walls contracted, I was able to follow their lead.

We lay and I brushed her hair aside as I watched her drink her fill "you did well my love, you are a natural" I seductively whispered in her ear then I kissed her neck.

When she had finished her meal and we were both saturated she looked at me her eyes glazed over. "Caius that was fantastic!" she moaned.

"I knew you would appreciate the experience and although I do not want anyone touching you it served our purpose wonderfully. He will not live to tell his tale." I laughed.

"Could we do this more often?" she asked still hypnotized by the kill.

"As often as you like my love" I laughed.

She then looked at me and the expression of ecstasy became one of shock.

"What is wrong my love?" I whispered as I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me and I saw that she was upset "This is wrong! I can't be doing this; it's against everything I believed in, I never had a violent nature."

I then kissed her nose and calmly said "Sorry to differ my love but you're a vampire and it is in your nature to feed on humans and if it will give you any consolation he really enjoyed the pleasure you gave him." I then caressed her cheek and said "Now stop all this nonsense; you are a Volturi and must never say things like this to anyone in court! It will make you venerable and you can never allow them to see that side of you for they are a vicious sort and they will use your compassion against you."

I pulled her away from the body and chuckled at how fast she had learned to play my games. I was enthralled by her sexual appetite and would encourage its development by testing the multiple possibilities I had built up through the years. As we stood there I wrapped my arms around her purring my delight as I walked her to the closet. I then picked a beautiful black dress I wished to see her in; it was more or less half a dress as it only covered the basics.

She frowned when she saw it but when I asked her "Would you put this on today? I would love to see you in it." Her frown was quickly replaced with a smirk as she looked at me asking "how long will I be able to keep it on?"

I smiled as I replied "We shall see; I will try to compose myself".

While she was looking down at the dress I said "My beautiful Isabella I wished to make today memorable as you and I will be leaving for Alaska tomorrow".

"Alaska?" she asked as her eyes looked up to mine.


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site '__twilights__ wiki/__**Volturi' **__a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

Chapter 30 – Alaska

**Bella's POV**

We were now on a flight to Alaska where I would be able to see my friends and their family. I was taken out of my thoughts by Caius's hand as it tenderly stroked my cheek. I looked into his eyes and wondered if Greece had been a dream but when he moved to kiss me I knew that it had been reality. Our new found friendship had grown in the last few days and surprisingly I realized that I was beginning to fall for him.

"I wish I could look into that charming head of yours my love" he said and then repeated his kiss but this time I joined in and our kiss became liquid fire.

When I came up for air my glazed eyes looked at his as I asked "How did this happen? When we left for Greece we were enemies".

"And now we are lovers" he laughed "That is what Marcus would call the influence of the mating. I did not believe it but it slowly took hold of me and with the wise words of Marcus and Athenodora I was able to attain you. I have deeply loved Athenodora but it was never like this".

I looked at his face and began a discussion that I had postponed since I knew we were going to Alaska "I shall willingly follow you Caius and give myself to the bond but I have one request".

He looked happy but also guarded as he asked "And that would be?"

I then continued "You will never ask or force me to use my powers against my friends. I cannot do that; it will destroy me and eventually our bond".

He then thought about it and said "Since we are setting conditions my love. I too have one stipulation; you will give yourself, mind and soul to me and accept my authority and domination as your mate when we are alone".

After saying this he gave me a moment to comprehend what he had said and added "Publically however you will be my partner in all things and will hold the honor and respect that goes with your station".

I felt like I was selling my soul to the devil but didn't have much of an option as we were approaching Alaska and the vampire family I had come to love. So I whispered "I accept"

Caius was thrilled as he said "My love, it sounds as if you have just negotiated your eternal life away but believe me, I adore you and we will be marvelous together. Your sun to my moon!"

I started to feel the jet descend and he took my hand and planted a kiss on it saying "I am glad you have feed well last night for I do not want you consuming animal blood; you are a Volturi and my mate I will not have you partake in such revolting actions. I have called Carlisle and he has agreed to have human blood on the premises for you".

I was shocked "Carlisle would never give up a human for consumption!"

Caius laughed at my expression and explained "He told me that being a medical doctor he is able to get blood from the blood banks. So you see my dear it is not necessary for you to hunt. No, we will hunt together once you are back with me in Volterra."

About a half hour later we walking down the aircraft stairs and I was very nervous. I had heard a lot about the friendly relationship with the **Denali coven** but had never actually met them. I knew this action of Athenodora and Caius must have hit them like a ton of bricks and I felt bad that they had fallen under the scrutiny of the Volturi. There was nothing I could do about it now so I walked next to Caius and towards Athenodora, Carlisle and a new face.

The three bowed towards Caius and me and we respectfully nodded our heads. To the right and further away I saw the Cullen group with a few new faces among them. To the left I detected another group which I assumed was the Denali coven.

Caius introduced me to them "My dear Isabella you already know Carlisle and Athenodora but this is Eleazar, he used to be part of the Volturi coven but is now part of the Denali coven and lives here with his group".

I smiled towards him saying "It is a pleasure to meet you; I have heard a lot about you and your coven from Alice, Jasper and Edward"

He smiled back saying "hopefully they spoke optimistically of us"

"Oh yes indeed" I said

Caius then pulled me close to him and I saw that the sneer had come back on his face but said nothing as we were lead towards a lovely villa. The villa was similar to the Olympic coven but it was much larger.

We all went inside, Athenodora did most of the talking and I was relieved as she did her best to put everyone at ease. At least almost everyone; Caius's assumed the same arrogant expression he always wears when he is around vampires he does not approve of. I felt like steam was coming out of my ears, I was so angry. Why couldn't he at least try to look friendly, these were my friends!

Then turning towards us Athenodora asked "My dears would you mind if I take Caius away for a minute we have some news to catch up on and what better way to do it that by looking at the beautiful lights of the Aurora Borealis?" I asked Caius if I could go to the others and although he was hesitant he allowed it. As they strode towards the front door I proceeded into the other room and soon located the Cullens.

**Athenodora's POV**

Strolling hand in hand while looking at the mystical auras in the sky, I leaned towards Caius asking "By that grin on your face I think I can safely assume that your trip with Isabella to Greece was a success?"

Caius chuckled "Very much so! Isabella and I now have an understanding and although a little blackmail was in order; I have her".

I automatically stopped and looked into his eyes. "What sort of blackmail?"

He smiled towards me saying "She does not want to be forced to use her powers against the Denali or the Olympic covens. I have given her my word; it will keep her pacified".

I searched his face "You do mean to keep your side of the bargain, don't you?"

He chuckled again saying "I will, but I can't guarantee that Aro shall do the same".

I gave him an angry and exasperated glance "You must keep to your bargain and not allow Aro to interfere!"

"Why ever not?" he asked "Over a short time she will have changed her opinion".

I walked further still holding his hand and forcing him to accompany me saying "I believe she is stronger than that. I also wish to keep these covens our friends. They have a lot to offer us if we should need them."

Mockingly he laughed "We are the Volturi; we will never need them or anyone else"

I again became irritated "You still do not understand; we are but a part of the Volturi. Aro had need of your services in a time when bloodshed was an everyday thing. We are no longer in the 1300 B.C.; our needs have changed in the last 3 thousand years. Now he collects 'special vampires' who can incapacitate vampires with their minds".

I waved my arm towards the villa and said "You should stop being so condescending my love and take an accurate evaluation of them. Most have gifts of their own but do not wish to be incorporated in the Volturi coven. I am sure Aro would do anything to possess their powers for himself and with the help of Jane he can do that. If he ever does he will have an invincible army and the exclusive power that he has always coveted. One, where neither you nor I will fit in!"

At first he let his mind consider this but as all those who do not wish to be confronted with the truth, he became irritated as he huffed "Enough of this nonsense! You and I walking in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness while at the moment I wish only to be with my mate".

Looking at him I explained "I asked you to walk outside because I do not want anyone to hear our conversation; it is too risky"

He then blew in his hands saying "Now that we have spoken we can go inside, can we not?"

He began to walk towards the house but I stood my ground firmly holding his hand in mine. Caius turned towards me asking "What's wrong? Do you have something else you wish to speak of?"

There was no way to say it mildly so I just blurted it out "We also need to investigate Didyme's demise."

His arrogance was gone and he was shocked "WHAT! If you're suggesting what I think you are, we are not going to have this discussion!"

I then began my appeal as we continued our walk "You must listen to me Caius I have always had your best interests at heart; Aro is getting too powerful; he has been collecting all sorts of gifted vampires if they want to join the Volturi or not."

I then talked about something dear to his heart "Having Isabella as your mate does not mean that she will be able to escape his grasp. If he can't have her he may force you to give her up and if you don't he may take drastic measures".

I stopped walking and looked him directly in the eyes saying "Remember when Didyme and Marcus had grew tired of the coven's aggressive way of life and planned on leaving? I know that Aro did not want to lose Marcus's powers".

Caius snickered saying "Don't be foolish, Aro never objected to their leaving the Volturi".

"Not openly ….." I answered and quickly continued "While living in the tower with Sulpicia I sometimes heard her talking in her sleep about Didyme. She would cry and ask Didyme for forgiveness as if she were overridden by guilt".

Caius looked at me questioningly and I just nodded my head as I confirmed my words "We both know that when Didyme was killed Marcus was destroyed. Oh yes his body and gift are intact so he is still of value to Aro but he is a shell of his former self. That could also happen to you or Isabella."

Caius was taken aback but then replied "He would never do that!"

Now I snickered "Why not, _**if**_ he did have Didyme killed, his own maternal sister, what is to prevent him from destroying you or Isabella once either of you becomes difficult. Believe me; it's not as impossible as you think!"

Exasperated at my tenacity he said "These are all assumptions, there is not once scrap of proof; we cannot go back to the past and the prattling's of a half insane woman will not change that".

"No" I said "but I have discovered one that can find out the truth if you would but allow it".

He stopped in his tracks "What do you mean?"

I looked into his eyes "I have heard from Eleasar that the woman Alexia has the power to look in the past".

He sneered "What! That is impossible; we have never come across anyone with that gift!"

"Even she thinks so" I explained "She believes she only has the ability to perceive logical and emotional information; but Eleasar believes that it will enable her to go further and thus be able to see emotional events that have happened in the past".

Caius looked puzzled "What are you suggesting?"

I felt that I was finally chipping through his hard surface as I explained "I wish to take the Cullen boy and Alexia with us. He can read minds which can be helpful if we wish to know more. I don't know if Alexia is helpful but maybe she and the boy can work on her power to look into the past".

His facial expression was wary as he asked "Why are you so animate to do this?"

I looked in my mind concentrating on my answer "There are many motives I don't know where to begin. I think the most important reason is that if either you or Isabella are destroyed, my life will also be meaningless".

My eyes then cleared and were filled with conviction as I said "You must think of this! Aro is much more powerful than you think and his spies are all around us. I speak to the Cullen boy with my mind and that is why no one can hear us. Buy the last time I went to his room I was followed and if it wasn't your spy it must have been his."

He smirked "Have you been enjoying the company of the Cullen boy?"

I did not react to the insinuation and explained "We needed to converse without anyone becoming suspicious".

Caius was becoming very impatient as he turned to go back to the villa saying "Now that we have had our conversation, I wish to go inside and join my mate".

I quickly walked beside him saying "Please Caius try to be polite to the people, they are Isabella's friends".

He waved his had as if to brush my argument away as he snickered "But they feed on animals!"

I argued "It is their own choice, respect it! What they feed on does not change the fact that they are very powerful. They will be as loyal to Isabella as she is for them. Use their alliance to build one of your own; after all you are her mate. There is a new wind blowing and we must make sure that neither our prejudices nor arrogance make irreparable damages to future coalitions".

He was listening but not good enough for my liking so I said something to reinforce my words "Think about it Caius; you** almost lost Isabella because of your prejudices**; don't make that mistake a second time!"


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site '__twilights__ wiki/__**Volturi' **__a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

Chapter 31 – Strategy and Plots

**Bella's POV**

I hadn't seen Esme for more than a year and before I knew it she had her arms around me. After that Emmett came and gave me a bear hug, whirling me around. Then the rest of the Cullens started surrounding me. I was in my element and I realized that although I loved being with them, it would be difficult to include them in my future life without bringing them under the scrutiny of the Volturi.

After all the hugs and kisses I asked "Can someone please introduce me to the other vampires here?"

"Oh" said Alice "no problem, come with me"

She hesitated for a moment and asked "How are you and Caius getting along?"

"We are a couple now" I said explaining "I'll have to tell this to Edward and that weighs heavy on my heart. Could you please watch over him for me?"

Alice looked at me with her typically mysterious smile and said "Don't you worry about my brother he will come around. I still have hope for him"

Puzzled by her answer I was about to ask for an explanation when she said "you haven't really answered my question; How are things between you and Caius?"

I smiled "Our relationship is as it should be. He and I have come to an understanding and our affection for one another is growing. You don't need to worry."

"I am so relieved to hear that! I know your destiny was defined the moment you entered the Volturi castle but by then it was already too late." She looked at someone behind me and smile faded.

By seeing her facial expression I knew who was coming to join us and turned to look at Edward as he approached me saying "How are you Bella? I was worried when you left Italy so abruptly".

I looked at my old love and my heart broke when I saw the hope and fear in his eyes. "I'm alright Edward".

He wanted to hold me but I took a step back; it would hurt too much to feel his arms around me knowing it could lead to nothing. Instead I touched his cheek and looked into his eyes with all the compassion I could muster. Sorry Edward but that is no longer possible you see, I have acknowledged my position as Caius mate".

Seeing his sadness I asked "Who are the new vampires in your group?" but he didn't take the bait.

He whispered in my ear "I miss you Bella; it is so difficult to admit that I have lost you".

I whispered back "We lost each other the moment Marcus set eyes on me. You must accept it and move on; we had and have no choice. Your life and happiness is important to me; I will not lose you, your family or friends by his wrath for he is extremely jealous".

I then looked into his eyes with all the compassion I could muster saying "I am so sorry Edward! Now, will you please introduce me to the people here?"

Edward turned and walked away brushing past Caius who had a satisfied smirk on his face that made me furious. I turned my back to him so he would not be able to read my face and was surprised to see Rose in front of me.

She was very quiet and her facial expression was one of guilt as she muttered "It's all my fault Bella, I am so sorry I really thought you were dead. I know that there was no love lost between us but it was never my intention to hurt you."

With the pent up frustration of having to tell Edward of my decision I automatically vented my anger at Rose saying "I am now the mate of Caius of the Volturi and be glad that I have so much affection for your family, otherwise I would have my revenge".

I was almost ready to cry when I turned to Alice saying "How about your promise to introduce me to the others?"

She was cautious after having just seen my outburst so I explained "I'm sorry that I spoke like that to Rose; she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It broke my heart to say those things to Edward and when he left I saw Caius snickering which made me furious."

"You are not responsible for all of this so don't take it personal; How are you holding up?" She asked and I gave her my shy smile saying "I will survive"

Alice then introduced me to all the members of the Denali clan and the newborns that the Cullens had adopted. I was enjoying myself immensely with all the new vampires around me. Normally I wasn't a person to mingle but being locked up in the west wing of the castle made me appreciate the company. I asked the Cullens if they had heard anything about my parents and after they told me the last news Emmett and a couple of newborns came to talk to me, reenacting their fight with Victoria and her gangs.

After the excitement had died down I was telling Emmett that I didn't mean to be angry with Rose, when all of a sudden I saw a young woman walk by. I looked at Emmett and asked him "Who is she? She doesn't belong to your coven but she wasn't introduced as part of the Denali coven either."

Emmett turned around to look and said "Oh her, her name is Alexia and she's a bit of a loner".

I looked at Emmett my amazement showing "Oh her!? Since when are you blind to a pretty face?"

He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders and I began to peer at him suspiciously "Although you and Rose are a pair I know you're not blind to beautiful women so don't act as if you are!"

"She's alright" He said and then I heard Alice begin to laugh and I looked for an explanation of Emmett's attitude.

"She beat him when they went hunting and his pride seems to have stuck in his throat." Both Alice and I began to laugh and Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Alice" I asked "Where did she come from?"

"She was made by James just before we killed him and when he died Victoria threatened to kill her if she stayed in the area".

After a while we began to talk about the past and while we were talking I saw Alice suddenly freeze and at the same time I felt an arm around my waist.

Alice automatically began to back away saying "I'm sorry Bella I seem to have been monopolizing your time" but Caius raised his hand and stopped her by saying "Alice I hope you are not leaving because of me, I find your history with my Isabella very fascinating. You are part of her past and I haven't had the pleasure so please allow me to join you both".

My mouth fell open when he said that and as Caius clicked it shut with a chuckle. Alice looked at me as if she was about to blackout when Jasper came and joined us. He kissed Alice on the cheek as he looked into her eyes in an attempt to calm her down.

"Caius, this is my mate Jasper Whitlock" Alice said, her voice stammering a little even though Jasper used his powers to make us all relax.

"Yes of course" said Caius as he turned to face Jasper "I was never able to thank you or your lovely mate for helping Isabella develop her powers".

I was shocked and I knew I wasn't the only one when I looked into Alice's astonished face.

"As I was saying to your lovely mate here" Caius continued "I realize that I know very little of Isabella's past and I was captivated by their discussion".

"Well that's understandable" Jasper agreed and snickered "Bella has always been different, even when she was human she was different from any we had met before. I remember the first time I met her Alice told me not to be afraid; that I wouldn't attack her." He began to laugh and Caius was laughing right along with him "now what human hearing something like that would stay around for more?"

The laughter attracted Carlisle and Esme and they soon joined our group. Everyone talked about my time at the Cullens but thankfully avoiding the topic Edward and before I knew it a crowd began to form. After Alice told him how mauled I had been by James and how I had to go to the ball dance in a cast they all roared (at my expense!).

Caius then looked at me and said "From what I hear my Isabella had a knack for pushing her limits when she was a human; I understood she also was associated with shift-shapers".

Well… **that got a reaction** as the room automatically went silent!

I looked at Caius and said "They were very good friends of mine and without them I would not be here today." I then leaned against him and kissed his cheek and in doing so the others around us were able to relax.

We soon left the sitting room and were lead to my bedroom by Tanja, the head of the Denali coven.

"Caius, what just happened back there?" I asked as I began to take my dress off.

"What do you mean my love?" He said as he fought with his shirt

"Since when have you had any interest in any coven other that the Volturi" I asked hanging up my dress and looking for the comfortable jogging suit I had taken with me.

"I wish to know more about my mate and what better way to do that then to listen to the stories of your past. I will not bend or change what I am. I am however beginning to realize that the world around me is developing and I do not wish to be left behind. My mate is of the 21st century and through her and her friends, I might be able to get a grip on these new times. It is a means of self-preservation."

He then looked at me saying "Now my little vixen, come warm my bed!"

I giggled and said "First you have to catch me"

He was on me in a flash; I didn't have a chance but this time I didn't mind.

**Caius's POV**

As I sat beside Athenodora I finally realized how much I would miss my new found relationship with Isabella; three weeks was a long time and I had difficulty giving her into the care of Carlisle. Knowing how necessary it was for my Isabella to develop her new skills while she was with the Cullen and Denali coven was the only way I could accept it. I did not want Aro to interfere and I would not risk losing her to his special guard.

Edward had brought the girl Alexia up to date on our history during the first three hours of our flight and now they were sitting across from us as Athenodora wished to discuss her 'project' with Edward.

I looked at Edward Cullen and the girl sitting beside him. Would these two vampires really be able to help us uncover the perpetrator responsible for Didyme's untimely demise? If Aro's ambition to expand his power is as great as Athenodora suggested it may indeed become too dangerous for Athenodora and I to ignore.

Athenodora's mind was discussing the theory with Edward and I realized how efficient this kind of communication was. It was also very frustrating for outsiders as you only heard one side of the conversation and that was usually short, secretive and accompanied with undeniable glares from Edward. This boy's gifts are indeed very powerful.

He scowled at me as I thought this, saying "I am not a boy; I became a vampire at almost 18, you were in the beginning of your twenties so our mortal ages are not that different"

I quirked my eyebrow, shook my head and answered "maybe so but I am 3000 immortal years older".

I heard the girl gasp saying "are you that old?!"

I looked at her and said "Oh yes my dear, I was training for gladiator when I was changed". I then looked out of the window becoming bored with the conversation.


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site '__ wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

Chapter 32 – Fear

**Edward's POV**

Neither Alexia nor I were happy to go to the Volturi coven and at first we both wanted to refuse but I was told that refusal might put Bella in danger so I accepted; as for Alexia I don't think she dared refuse knowing how aggressive Caius could be.

I soon discovered that Alexia had no true knowledge of the Vampire life as she had just been at the Denali's a week before Alice and I arrived. She was literally and orphan vampire and had little to no experience with her own kind.

I promised the Denali's that I would take care of her while we were staying at the Volturi and not let her out of my sight.

As soon as we boarded the plane Athenodora asked me to inform Alexia about the Volturi coven and its members. I tried my best to explain everything to her without terrifying her, but it was difficult; after all we were talking about a ruthless lot and knowing most of them had deadly talents didn't help things much.

About three hours later we had finished our discussion and I looked into her mind to see if she was able to understand everything and link the names to the extraordinary skills.

Having finished our conversation I took a moment to reflect on the situation. I didn't know much about Athenodora's plans but I knew it balanced on the brink of treason and before I stuck my neck out (or that of Alexia) I wanted to know exactly what was going on, so I listened in on Athenodora's thoughts.

Her mind was exceptionally energetic but she had one prominent thought and that was to get Bella, Caius and herself through this predicament. She was convinced that Aro was planning to take Bella under his wing and knew Caius would not give her up. She was afraid that either Bella or Caius would be slain leaving the other one in an impassive state of mind just like Marcus.

I found it so strange that she thought Aro was behind the death of Didyme; after all it was his maternal sister. Thankfully her mind was on Didyme and the more she remembered about the time of her death the more I saw the events that had shaped her opinions. My understanding of her suspicions over Aro grew as the past repeated itself in her mind.

Athenodora mentally asked me if I had finished my discussion with Alexia and subsequently invited me to join her and Caius asking me to bring Alexia along with me.

As we sat opposite her and Caius she began to talk to me with her mind as she felt the less Alexia knew of the mission the better it would be for her.

'_The reason we are taking you and Alexis with us is because we have need of your gifts. You see the moment you and Isabella arrived at Volterra you both altered the state of affairs. The most important change being that Marcus saw the bond between Isabella and Caius. For me it was a blessing as it allowed me my long sought freedom and change of lifestyle but for Caius and Isabella their new found bond, brought them vulnerability'. _

I didn't understand what she meant and my facial expression must have conveyed that as she started to explain.

'_As you know Aro treasures a gifted vampire and Isabella caught his eye as soon as she blocked both his and Jane's talents. He aspired to have her in his special guard; you even saw that in his mind; having her would also give him you as well. Marcus changed all that with his statement but then Aro thought even though she would be with Caius he would be able to get her. He knew that Caius had no use for affection and especially not in a human so Aro waited and hoped he would make a mistake in his treatment of Isabella allowing him to seize her "In the best of interest for all involved"'. _

_Aro however miscalculated Caius, Isabella and the bond they share. Isabella is fascinating; not only to me but also to Caius. The bond allows him to see her refreshing qualities and he is experiencing things that confuse but also captivate him. Caius is a vampire that has always fought viciously for what he desires and has, in his mortal and immortal life triumphed because of this. It has allowed him to achieve and retain his position as one of the Volturi rulers. Caius cannot change his personality, he is very arrogant and possessive and now that he has accepted Isabella as his, he will never allow Aro or anyone else for that matter, to touch her'. _

"Does he do this for Bella or himself" I asked realizing how strange it must be for the others around us to only hear part of our conversation.

'_Both; as you know Caius is a dominating man and now that he has a true mate he will keep her at his side at all costs. His affection for her has grown and he wishes to please her so knowing she does not want to be in the special guard he will not allow Aro to force her. She will be able to survive in the Volturi coven but only with Caius's help; without it she will be Aro's puppet'. _

I was shocked and realized that she was right in her assumption. Bella would be forced to do things that she would hate herself for and yet have no choice. If her life was purgatory now, it would be hell if this were to happen.

'_I believe Aro has played this game before when Marcus and his mate __Didyme__. When they decided to leave the Volturi Aro gave his blessing although he wasn't happy with the decision. Just before their departure Didyme was conveniently murdered and the perpetrator was never found. Marcus is now but a shell of his former self, his soul wishing to be released from his body'. _

"So you are afraid the same thing will happen to Bella?" I asked looking at Caius as I said this.

'_It is a distinct possibility_'.

"OK, I wish to help but I do not think it advisable that Aro should know of my presence; my gift allows me to hear his thoughts if I am in close proximity but if he were to touch me he will know everything. I also wish to keep Alexia under their radar so I need some guarantees concerning her safety; after all she is my responsibility". I said as I nodded my head sideways towards Alexia and then added "By the way why did you ask that Alexia come along?"

All of a sudden I heard Caius's think 'This boy's gift is indeed very powerful'.

I then glared at him saying "I am not a boy; I became a vampire at almost 18, you were in the beginning of your twenties so our mortal ages were not that different"

He quirked his eyebrow, and shook his arrogant head saying "maybe so but I am 3000 immortal years older; I was changed while training to be a gladiator".

Alexia's jaw dropped.

And me? Well what could I say to that! No question about it, he had me beat; so I didn't honor his remark with an answer.

Athenodora then spoke out loud as our further discussion now concerned Alexia. "I wish to find a secret hidden within the walls of the Volturi castle. As Edward already knows one of the Volturi kings lost his bonded mate, she was murdered long ago" she explained to Alexia. "I have a theory about that and I wish to know if there is any truth to that theory. I have brought you both with me in hopes that you will be able to help me".

"How can I help" Alexia said "I have no idea of the politics involved and actually have very little to contribute. Edward has his strong telepathic abilities which could be very helpful but I can only perceive logical and emotional information. This is good for the hunt and to avoid conflict but otherwise quite useless".

"My dear" said Athenodora looking into her eyes "Eleasar has the aptitude to sense if a vampire has a talent and to identify it. He believes that your talent to perceive emotional information will enable you to see strong emotional events that have happened in the past"

She then went on to say "The way Eleasar sees it; some humans have strong human traits and when they are transformed into a vampire that particular skill or characteristic is intensified. It becomes a supernatural power of some sort, so to speak. Therefore if you had a pronounced skill or intuition as a human it would become even stronger if you become vampire".

Alexia smiled and said "I'm afraid Eleasar is mistaken"

Athenodora, tenacious as usual said "I very much doubt that; he used to be Aro's chief advisor until he left with his mate to join the Denali coven".

After a moment's consideration she asked Alexia "has anything strange happened in your youth? Have you ever had strange visions?"

"No" she said but her answer was a little too quick. Feeling our scrutiny she added "Not that I know of".

"Are you very sure?" Athenodora persisted

I saw Alexia hesitate for a second before she resolutely said "Yes, I'm sure"

"Well" said Athenodora, her voice mingled with patience said "we will see."

In a fraction of a second I heard Alexia's mind protest and felt her fear escalate but not being able to get through the static. I just let it go.

**Alexia POV **

I hated the way Edward adored Bella, he was risking both his and my life to help his ex. Although I admired his devotion, I was sure he was being played and I didn't like being included in this game.

Hell, I have been alone for year now and after all my wanderings I finally find a group to learn from but before I get a chance to, I am taken away. It's not like I had a large bond with the Denali group but I was finally able to relax in their presence. Now I was on my way to visit the most notorious and treacherous group possible.

Listening into half the conversation going on between Athenodora and Edward was quite frustrating especially when Edward spoke of me and I didn't hear her answer. After our discussion about the Volturi at the beginning of the flight I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut. Although neither of these vampires had special gifts just irritating one of them was the perfect way to get myself slaughtered.

When Athenodora finally included me in the conversation I asked her why she needed me to help her. Answering me she began to talk about the gift that Eleasar had told her I possessed. She told me that some humans have strong intuitions and when transformed into a vampire that particular skill or characteristic is intensified. I panicked at the thought and said "I think Eleasar is mistaken"

And when she asked if anything strange happened to me in my youth or if I had, experienced any strange visions?" I was totally shocked

I had tried to lock it away and bury that piece of me in the deepest part of my soul as it always brought shivers to my spine. No one ever said that it would get stronger now that I had become a vampire; I froze… this can't be true. I have been a vampire for a year now and had no problems so they must be wrong. I wouldn't even think of it! They are wrong! I was almost sure that Edward was listening to me so I tried my best not to go there as I muttered "No".

I saw Edward's hand clamp around the armrest of the airplane chair and was sure that he was listening to my mind so I tried my best to calm down.

**Edward's POV**

When the plane arrived I was smuggled into the castle with the help of Caius and Athenodora. They showed me a map of the city and told me of the sewer system that would lead to numerous Volturi passageways. While they passed through the main entrance I would use these sewer systems. The drains were covered by heavy iron grilles which I would have no problem lifting. My largest advantage would be that I could hear the minds around me so that I couldn't be taken by surprise. I entered the drainage system and followed the maze until I found the connection to the Volturi underground. There I waited for Athenodora who came later to pick me up and guide me through a secret passageway that led to my room.

Alexia was relieved when I arrived; the fear of being alone with the Volturi had been eating away at her.

Alexia had been given the room adjacent to mine so that when we needed to communicate I would be able to go unseen from my room to hers. There were also secret passageways that lead from my room to many places throughout the castle and I made sure it was barricaded when I didn't use it so I could be warned if anyone wanted to enter.

Once I was settled in the three of us discussed our tactics. After that Alexia proceeded to call the Denali coven and inform them of our safe arrival as I texted my father telling him of our plans knowing that this was the safest option. He texted me a reply telling me watch my back and take care. I had to smile as he was always concerned with our welfare; I was really glad to have my parents. After that I decided to relax a bit knowing this would be a long 3 weeks and took out a book I had brought with me.

About half way through my novel I suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream which sent my book flying through the room. For a second I froze and then sprinted into Alexi's room; her eyes were closed and I had difficulty trying to calm her so I looked into her mind trying to find the source of her distress.

She was watching a multitude of vampires being slaughtered in battles unknown to me. She stood in the middle of everything and watching the images, I realized her mind has been transported to a time when only the most aggressive could survive. She saw Caius in all his glory, covered in blood and his face ecstatic as he ferociously attacked all those around him. I realized this must have been the time that the Volturi Coven overpowered the Romanian coven as I saw the face of Stephan between the other Romanian members.

I then felt Athenodora touch me as she asked "What is wrong with Alexia?"

"She is in trance" I explained "and I am having difficulty getting her out".

"What the hell is all this commotion about?" Caius said as he strode into the room apparently annoyed by the noise.

I ignored him and kept coaxing Alexia to come back out of her hypnosis. When words were not enough I tried to enter her thoughts and become a part of her illusion. It was an overwhelming experience to be capable of entering her subconscious state of mind but it was also terrifying as my senses registered it as a very real threat. I looked around myself at the horror of the battle and it took me a moment to recover from my amazement and my fear. I then walked towards her and was capable of comforting her, telling her that this was an illusion and could not harm her.

When she finally was released from her trance I held her tight cooing into her ear "Shhhhh…..You're safe now Alexia, you're safe". Her eyes were as large as saucers and she held me at arm's length trying to recognize her surroundings. All of a sudden she began to scream for a second time, this time pulling away from me and trying to escape something I couldn't see. I suddenly turned my body around in search for anything that may have restored her fear and my eyes fell on Caius.

Caius facial features revealed his anger as he shouted "keep her quiet she'll bring the whole palace on our necks"

I angrily shooed them away with my arms and thankfully Athenodora quickly understood my message grabbing Caius's hand and leading him out of the room. Which wasn't an easy task considering his arrogance and curiosity.

Alexia's body trembled as the emotional reactions to her illusions took over. I slowly moved towards her realizing how fragile her mind and body were. She was like a small scared bird looking for an escape route and just before she jumped up to escape I was able to catch her. She was terrified and I held her tight as she struggled to break free. I quietly murmured in her ear "Alexia please come back. You're safe; I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise!" I stroked her hair as I repeated my pleas and her body slowly began to relax. After a while she started clinging to me like a drowning woman clutching to her last chance for humanity. I softly caressed her back as she held on.

I felt guilty about bringing Alexia with us now that I knew her secret. Seeing and feeling her frightening gift made me realize how difficult it was for her to bear, if I had have known I would have never allowed her to come.

After a half hour she relaxed, resting on her bed. I tried to get her to talk about her illusions hoping they would become less frightening now that she knew she was safe but she refused to talk to me. When I made a motion to leave she gripped my hand and whispered "Please stay. Don't leave me, please". So I lay beside her and she snuggled against me with her arm around my torso, her fear the foundation for her actions.I just lay beside her trying to give her the comfort she so desperately needed.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site '__ wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

Chapter 33 – Painful memories and devious plans

**Caius's POV**

I had been called by Aro probably because the screams that had reverberated through the corridors of my west wing. Damn, I didn't even know why she screamed! Demitri came to deliver Aro's request at the same time Athenodora came to explain the incident.

Entering the throne room I saw that both Marcus and Aro were present. Marcus was chuckling, something that was very strange and I was wondering if he had finally lost his mind. Aro however had a very stern look on his face and I recognized the storm clouds gathering.

"Dear brother how was your trip to Greece with Isabella?" Aro asked as the smile on his face grew.

I laughed "Very entertaining; it was the first time I didn't have a moment to enjoy the scenery"

"So, am I to understand that you two have been able to resolve your disagreements?" he asked while plucking imaginary lint off his coat.

"Yes, very much so!" I began to snicker

"I'm very happy for you both!" He said and then his detachment crumbled as he screamed "And why pray tell, did you bring her to Alaska?"

"She wished to see the Cullens and the Denalis and as you know; a relationship is give and take." I informed him.

"You know you cannot trust them" he shouted as he stood up.

"They know the consequences of betrayal" I countered with a grin on my face

"I request you to bring her back here" Aro demanded as he paced the throne room

"Why? She wishes to stay a couple of weeks with them and considering the results of our '_little trip'_; I agreed". I said as I watched Aro walk back and forth.

"Why didn't you rapport this to us before you decided?" Aro inquired as he stopped to face me

"She is my mate" I insisted slowly becoming irritated by his desire to possess her "and being so; she is under my rule".

Aro was furious when he replied "She has an undeveloped talent and it needs to be nurtured, no one is better equipped to do this than my special guard. You knew that it was my intention! "

"Over 3 weeks we can always speak of this, she will then be back from her visit" I reasoned.

"You do not understand; she must not use her powers outside the Volterra" He argued.

"We do not even know if she has powers" I declared

"I am sure she does! Being impenetrable to the gifts of both Jane and me is a feat that no vampire has been able to accomplish let alone a human"

"And you _already_ want to incorporate her in your guard?" I said trying to compose myself.

"Why not?" Aro enquired in a condescending tone

"Because she is my mate!" I roared "I will never allow her to fall under your guards for that would mean that her priority as my mate would be compromised".

"You forget Caius that the guard falls under **our** rule" Aro argued.

"Maybe so, but the obstacle would still be present. I did not want this bond, you both practically forced it on me and now that I desire it I will not relinquish any part of my hold on Isabella".

Marcus then said "You are right Marcus, the welfare of your union is more important than the gifts your mate holds"

Aro was infuriated and turned his head to look at Marcus as if he had grown two heads "Marcus you usually stay quiet and when you finally decide to communicate; all you can do is speak nonsense?"

"No" I said my anger peeked "Marcus is right and that is how I look at the situation. Now if you have nothing else to say I will be leaving your company as I must catch up on my paperwork".

I then turned and left their company and as I left the room heard a table crash against the wall. Aro was very unhappy!

When I arrived at my room I was furious; how dare he demand I give him Isabella! I quickly walked to Athenodora's room but not finding her went to the library venting my anger on anyone I came across in the hallway.

It was difficult to work under such stress but I sat behind my desk trying to sort out my papers. After an hour Athenodora came into my room and in my temper I looked up saying "where the hell have you been?"

"I was with Edward" she said her voice tinted with annoyance "When Aro called you I went to Edward and helped him get through the necessary passageway so that he could be in the alcove of the room adjacent to the throne room.

"Why?" I questioned

"What Aro says is important but what he thinks is even more so" she slyly remarked as she leaned her backside against the writing desk and folded her arms over one another.

"Where is the Cullen Boy?"

"Stop calling him that!" she uttered venom in her tone as she turned her angry face towards mine "You know it is not tactful; call him Edward that is his name."

"Whatever…. Where is he?"

"He is in Alexia's room of course! He was able to collect some information that you might find of interest."

I looked up at her, my face shaded by confusion.

**Edward POV**

I had just come back to my room and immediately went further to check up on Alexia. I saw her lying on her bed, her back facing me. At first I was afraid she was in trance but she soon turned around and looked at my face as she held her hand out, her eyes large with fear.

"I missed you" she said "I have always been so self-sufficient but now I feel like I'm falling apart. Thank you so much for your helping me through last night".

I sat beside her on the bed whispering "May I ask you what happened and why you are so afraid of the past? When I tried to probe your mind earlier; all I got was static".

She bravely smiled saying "I guess you deserve it after last night but I will only tell you once because it's extremely difficult for me to discuss this at all".

She sluggishly sat up "You see when I was about seven years old my family moved into this nice little house. My brother and I had a bunch of friends over and when we were playing hide and seek I hid in the coal cellar. I sat down in a corner waiting to be found when all of a sudden I fell into some sort of trance. In that trance I saw a man chopping something with a meat cleaver and being curious as most children are at that age, I walked towards him to take a better look. When I got closer I saw a small hand on the ground, it was a child's hand and at that moment I realized what the man was chopping up".

I could see her mind was far away and her body began to tremble so I put a comforting arm around her ready to let go if she wanted that. "I became hysterical" she said "and ran towards the door but when I tried to open it I realized that it was locked and I thought he would come after me but he kept on working not giving me any notice. I screamed and slammed my fists against the door but it wouldn't budge; after about 10 minutes the others found me. They tried to get me out but they couldn't, the door had a security device and it was rusted. I was locked up for an hour watching this scene before they could open the door and by the time they got me out I was catatonic."

She then looked up at me and said "I don't really know much more about the incident, my mom told me that at first I was brought to the hospital and later a mental health care center. I would occasionally 'wake up' and the longer I stayed and the care center the more responsive I became. By the end of my second year I was alright and they brought me back home".

Now her trembling gradually began to cease as she finished her story "I missed two years of school and we moved so that I would be saved the embarrassment of confronting my old friends. My family however were always a bit nervous around me after that; they never understood what happened to me. I couldn't really blame them for their prejudgment after all, I was a real mess for a long time".

She looked into my eyes saying "When I was a teenager I decided to investigate, I wanted to confront my 'self-inflicted' fears so that I could bury them. Unhappily, when I went to the library to research the house I found out that it had a history". She continued "I found it in an old newspaper in the school library. In the 1930's, at the time of the great depression, a family had lived there and one night the man when crazy and murdered his family. They found the body pieces in the coal cellar".

Her body relaxed, she leaned against me and sighed as if she had finally found peace by telling someone.

I then muttered "Have you had other incidents since then"?

"No, that is not until last night."

"Do you still remember what you saw last night?" I quietly asked hoping that this would not take away her tranquility.

"I remember the battle and I remember you coming into my illusion to help me get out. Most of all I remember Caius, my god he was fierce; now I understand how he got his reputation".

I smiled at her reaction and whispered close to her ear "But you didn't go catatonic and you seemed to have recovered from your ordeal".

"Your right, maybe because I am older, maybe because I'm a vampire or maybe just having you in the vision helped my mind to overcome the situation. Whatever it is I am just glad that I could avoid another collapse".

**Athenodora's POV**

I let Caius blow off some steam before we went to Alexia's room as I knew Edward would be there trying to help her understand what happened last night.

We walked through the hallway together and I knocked on the door before carefully entering; always being wary of spies in the corridors.

As I had predicted Edward was with Alexia, trying to comfort her but when he saw us he whispered something in her ear and immediately stood up motioning us to his room as he shut the interconnecting door.

He sat down on the couch and spoke softly "I heard Aro's mind after you left the room and he was furious, swearing that he would have the last word. He has his mind set on Bella and will keep after you until you give in"

"Let him try! I will not give in." Caius laughed

Edward looked into his eyes saying "If you don't comply by the end of the week he will send an old friend and Jane down there to take a look". He then added "While he was thinking about the 'old friend' he remembered how helpful he had been when he needed his sister taken care of".

He was about to object when I waved my hand asking him to listen to what Edward was about to say "He will then have Bella kidnapped so that he can discredit the Olympic and the Denali covens; say that they had not taken good care of her. If she is not recovered in time he wishes to send an army to wipe them out so that he can get a hold of Alice, me and Kate. Having destroyed the Olympic and Denali covens we will no longer have emotional bonds to protect ourselves so he will be able to use Chelsea's gift to recruit us to the Volturi guard".

Knowing Caius would have difficulty composing himself I put my finger on my lips and motioned towards the hallway.

He turned to look at the hallway door and grumbled "I can't believe this; I know Aro is ruthless but he would not touch Isabella, he knows I wouldn't stand for it".

Edward turned to face him whispering "Aro has decided that if you do not give her up he will forcibly recruit Bella to his guard and if it means that he must take your life he will do so. You were necessary in the old days but now that his army has gotten stronger he can do without".

"You Lie!" Caius snarled

Edwards face was marked by fatigue as he completed his statement "Why should I? If you don't believe me just wait until you have proof. We have a week to solve your mystery. After that Bella will be taken and Aro knows you will do anything and everything to retrieve her".

After a moment of silence Edward continued "He is counting on your mistrust, anger and viciousness; setting you against the covens so that when you arrive there you will be ready to kill. If you were to 'meet with an accident' while looking for her, then his problem would be solved. Bella will no longer be protected so she will be his puppet to control".

I now praised the gods that my intuition was still sharp; I didn't like how things were going but at least we were prepared for this. In a weeks' time Alexia and I will have seen Sulpicia and looked into Didyme's murder.


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the __site '__ wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

_High guys for those faithful readers I wish to tell you that I am taking __**a week off**__. So It will be a while before the next chapter. Thanks for all your support – and this is __**not goodbye**__ but; till then. _

Chapter 34 – New Allies and old friends

**Bella's POV**

I thoroughly enjoyed being back between the Cullens. My lessons with the Denali's were going well. At first they were infuriated at the fact that they had been 'volunteered' to help in my training but after a while they warmed up to me. Eleazar said my gifts were that of a shield, a very strong one but it would take a lot of practice before I could live up to my potential. I just hoped that Aro didn't hear of it.

Kate helped me to project my force field so that I would be able to shield others. She would use her powers on a Cullen and I had to protect them. I felt sorry for them as they continued to get jolted but after a while I was able to project my shield around others and in slightly more than a week I was able to protect those within fifty meters of me. It was hard work but I was determined to keep going; after all if Kate was willing to keep up the pace so was I. Realizing I was a liability to them I understood they wanted to get this training over with as soon as possible so that they wouldn't have Caius or Aro breathing down their necks.

I received a call daily from Caius and Athenodora they both seemed to miss me. You could push me over with a feather _Caius missing me!_ Caius was constantly asking Eleazar about my progress and I think that his reason behind this was that he wanted me back in his bed but I couldn't complain. He did keep his promise and allowed me to stay here.

One evening I heard a discussion between Rose and Emmett over Edward and I held back a moment. I felt terrible about having to drop my relationship with Edward but knew I couldn't keep up my battle with Caius although I suspect Caius wouldn't mind. He loved to battle but I just wanted to be at peace; I didn't have it in me to bicker for an eternity.

I saw how tormented Edward was by the new status of our relationship. Although I had lost him I still loved him enough to hope that he could adjust. Listening in on this conversation, I hoped that they could enlighten me.

"He just won't forgive me" Rose said

"If I lost you because of _his_ stupidity, I wouldn't either" Emmett replied but she continued her monologue as if he hadn't said a thing.

"He is even angry at me because that mutt overheard us" she said "It's not my fault he was eavesdropping while we were talking about Bella and Caius."

I then realized they were talking about Jacob. What did he have to do with all this, what had he heard? I understood that Rose or Emmett would say nothing to me about this so I went to the only person I trusted to tell me the truth.

"Carlisle" I asked "I heard that you had told everyone about my 'untimely accident'. What did Jacob say, was he satisfied with your story?"

Carlisle became anxious and I probed further "Carlisle what does Jacob know of my death?"

Carlisle looked at me and I saw the sympathy in his eyes "He wouldn't believe it but let it slide until Victoria and her groups had been killed. The day after the fight Sam and Jacob came over to our place to discuss the future and he overheard a discussion between Rose and Edward. He knows you were forced to bond with Caius and could never come back to you old life"

I winced at the thought "How did he react?

"He was heartbroken" Carlisle said and then went on to request "Listen Bella let time heal his wounds. Whatever you plan to do will only cause him more pain. You can't change your fate! Whatever you plan to do; it won't make a difference".

"It will to me!" I said and then looked for a phone asked him "Do you have his phone number?"

Carlisle asked "Please let it go Bella"

"He knows I'm alive and I need to speak to him, tell him I'm alright. If it were Edward I would do the same. Would you stop me then?" I asked, my eyes examining his expression.

I saw a defeated look come over his face and prodded further. "Please Carlisle" I begged "If you don't give it, I will discover it, even if I have to go to Forks to do that".

He took his phone out of his pocket, looked up Jacobs's number and let it ring. When he heard Jake's voice he gave me the phone. I took the phone, rushed up to my bedroom and when I heard Jacobs voice I hesitated. I had boldly told Carlisle that I wanted to call but I suddenly got cold feet.

After his second hello I forced myself to reply "Hello Jacob"

"Bells, is that you?" He sighed, noticeably relieved to hear my voice and yet not really recognizing the sound of it. A second later he covered the mouthpiece to yell "Heah dad, I'm going outside be back later"

I felt a pang in my heart hearing my friend's voice and said "Actually I am not allowed to talk with you but I wanted let you know that I am doing well".

I heard the sound of his footsteps as he walked in the forest. He was quiet for a moment but I realized that he was building up a succession of questions in his mind.

"Is it true that you are now bonded to one of their bloodsucker kings?" he asked almost spitting the words out.

"Yes…..I guess so. But it isn't what you think; I don't want you to worry. I am fine I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you I am all right. As I have already told Edward I only wish that you both will be able to live your life to the full and not think about me"

Trying to change the subject I inquired "Have you imprinted with anyone yet?"

I wasn't able to lure him out of his thoughts as he ignored my question saying "I need to see you Bells"

"You can't, it's impossible" I replied the fear mirrored in my voice "I will only be here for a few days than I'll be leaving for Italy and I can't come back"

"You're with the Denali coven?" he probed

"How did you know?" I enquired

"Carlisle told us he would be going there and I '_accidently'_ found a forwarding address in his home" He chuckled.

With a hint of blackmail he added "Look Bells, if you don't agree to meet me I will come to the coven."

I panicked and quickly countered "That's too dangerous Jake; if my bonded mate or anyone else happened to find out it could cost you your life!"

He ignored my plea and continued "I will meet you at the Healy Visitors center exit M249 on hwy 3 the day after tomorrow at eleven p.m. It's just 12 miles north of the Denali Park entrance. Now that you have vampire speed it should be easy for you; I just want to see and talk to you for one last time".

I was astonished "How do you know where to meet me, you have never been there before have you?"

"Maybe not" Jake answered "but I do know my way around the internet and I thought to myself, if Bells were to meet up with the Cullens in Alaska; I would to make sure I could see you. I have been carrying this address with me since then".

I sighed and said "It seems you know me better than I know myself"

He chuckled and said "I always believe in being prepared".

Realizing I had lost this battle I gave in to his request saying "I already know I'm going to regret it but I'll be there".

"Have you got a pen and paper Bells?" he asked and I could almost see his triumphant and charismatic smile as he spoke to me.

"Yeah" I replied while walking over to the closet to pick up my suitcase "just wait a minute, my writing block is still in my suitcase".

I finally got the side zipper opened and pulled out the pad but while doing that a small beautiful broche fell out at the same time. It must have been put there by Caius so I picked it up and put it on my bed beside me. It would be a shame if I lost it and knowing Caius he would be very insulted. I was mesmerized by its beauty but was aroused by Jacobs's voice and picked up my note pad saying "Can you repeat the address Jacob?"

As soon as I had written it down Jacob asked me for a recap making sure I had written everything down carefully.

"See you in a couple of days Jake" I said and hung up. Now I was able to look at the broach and again I was captivated by its beauty. It was a V and around the letter were all sorts of curls. There was a ruby on the bottom of the v and a shield inside it crowned on the top with a larger ruby. It reminded me of something but I didn't know what so quietly thanking Caius I put it safely in my makeup pouch and returned to the sitting room trying not to look as deceitful as I felt.

**Athenodora's POV **

Every day, since I had left the tower I had visited Sulpicia, telling her about the things I had seen and done this month. When we were in the tower, travel and excitement were not an option, so I told her of the new world and the things that were now possible. It was very strange for her to comprehend but she was never jealous because Aro had programmed her very well. When I inquired if she would like to meet a woman from this age she was wary but after a couple of days she requested me to bring her with me.

I had asked Alexia to dress accordingly so that she wouldn't startle Sulpicia, after all blue jeans may be the fashion now but it was not appreciated by my peers.

Alexia and I were heading towards Sulpicia's apartments in the tower. Caius had a secret hallway that joined my tower room to his so that all I had to do was smuggle Edward to Caius's room from there he could go to the tower without anyone noticing. He would then be able to listen in on the minds, hopefully catching something important which was beyond our hearing.

Alexia was nervous; afraid that she might lose control of her gift and fall into a fit. I would stay close and watch her and mentally scream to Edward if she were in danger of doing so. If that failed I was almost sure that the presence of Corin would help relax Alexia.

I held Alexia's hand trying to calm her down as we entered.

When we were allowed in the room I swiftly walked toward Sulpicia pulling Alexia behind me.

"My dear Sulpicia" I said "how are you today?"

Her smile grew as she held my hand "Good as always, but I do miss your company my love"

Well, I have brought another woman, one from this century. She is very entertaining and she will tell us how the humans live in this age.

Corin came closer to listen in on our conversation. After all introductions were made we all sat together on the settees in the room. Alexia told us about how the humans lived; the schools, the equal rights of men and woman, the jobs that were held by women and anything we wished to know.

We heard that she was a police agent in her human life and she told us what that entailed.

"I used to go after criminals she said, that was my job. Once we were after the mafia, now **they **are the kind of people you don't want to know. They're into drugs, prostitution and murder".

I saw Sulpicia wince when Alexia said the word 'murder' and suddenly I saw Alexia eyes cloud as if remembering something; this time her transformation was slow and I knew that with the help of Corin's gift she would get through it.

While she was quiet I skillfully maneuvered the conversation expressing how much things had changed and how fascinating the world had become. Corin agreed with me not noticing Sulpicia or Alexia's change. I was in full control at the moment and tried to keep the conversation going until about five minutes later I heard Alexia cough. Thank the gods, she was able to cope with the situation and when I looked at Sulpicia I realized she was back to reality and shaking her head trying to get rid of the fog surrounding her mind. We stayed for another hour or so as Alexia continued to chat telling us stories all sorts of stories pertaining to the 21st century. After a while we departed promising that we would soon be back.

We proceeded to leave the tower and walked with even steps to the west wing. I had the feeling we were being followed so I turned for a moment to search the passageway and then walked further talking about my time in the tower and how Alexia had been very kind to give us a view of her former life.

We then arrived at Alexia's room and walked through the adjacent door to find Edward had already come back. Alexia walked over to him and hugged him as she uttered "Thank you for being with me back there".

My curiosity got the better of me and it must have shown as Edward softly explained "I can go into her illusions and help her get out again" I was very surprised to hear that, with the help of his talent, she was able to explore her gift.

All of a sudden we heard a noise in the other room and Alexia and I quickly went over to investigate closing Edwards's door behind us.


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the __site '__ wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

Chapter 35 – The Games we play

**Aro's ****POV**

I was furious with Caius's stubbornness. When Isabella was a human and I wanted to change her, both Marcus and Caius were against it. Marcus, who usually doesn't have an opinion about anything all of a sudden, announces it would be better that Caius does this; that was the last thing I thought would happen. Then Caius, a vampire that always claimed to be appalled by humans, unexpectedly insisting on doing it himself; well that was the second last thing I thought would happen.

Until Athenodora came to live in the west wing Caius had always been predictable but since her arrival the state of affairs had changed. I am sure that without Athenodora's influence Caius would have made huge blunders by now, giving me an excuse to incorporate Isabella into the guard.

Caius of old was always repulsed by humans but now he was not only extremely possessive of Isabella he had also warmed up to her! He had always despised the animal hunters and yet he had allowed her to stay with the Denali and Olympic covens! Above all he would not let her join the special guards, something he used to find a very important part of the Volturi. This was not Caius's decision; no it had to be Athenodora's influence!

I didn't like this new situation one bit and I was convinced there was more to Athenodora than meets the eye. Athenodora had become very secretive of late and asked myself why.

Realizing my anger would not help I decided that I would have to compose myself and look at these circumstances more objectively. I had already decided to send Nikolai but when I examined the situation more thoroughly I realized that it would be better that he not meet Jane. Nikolai was expendable but not my Jane. I would send Jane but when he saw her, it would be the last thing he would see.

I had often sent Alec to spy in the west wing and now I had called him to my quarters hoping to be able to use some of the information he had gathered.

With the situation as it was, I decided it was time to make my next move. I wasn't about to wait a week let alone three; no I was going to take things in my hand now before it was too late. I was not happy with Caius, Athenodora or Isabella and this last argument with Caius had only increased my apprehension.

I now decided that it was time to assess the current state of affairs and deliberate them with Alec. I heard a knock on the door indicating his arrival and as soon as he looked around the door I beckoned him in.

"Master, I understand you wanted to see me?" he submissively enquired, his face tranquil.

"Yes and I have a few questions I wish to ask you" I responded.

"I will be pleased to be of service" Alec smiled making his angelic face even more exquisite.

I was always mesmerized by the beauty of my twins and paused for a moment before I began "You have been watching the west wing since Isabella's arrival, do you have anything to rapport?"

He didn't hesitate for a moment saying "When the Cullens were there, Isabella was often alone on the secluded grounds around the west wing. I would regularly try to see what she was doing but was often held up by one of Caius's guards. They would not allow me in and often told me that Athenodora was teaching Isabella and did not want to be disturbed but sometimes I would see Athenodora elsewhere so I knew they were lying. Later I would see Isabella and the Cullens come back from the grounds together".

At hearing this I immediately knew my suspicions and precautions were justified "Anything else?"

He continued "While the Cullens were staying I would see Athenodora visit Edward Cullen almost every evening"

"So?" I answered "I doubt this to be a problem, if she has come to an agreement with Caius it isn't that surprising" I said.

His smile then widened and he continued "I don't think theirs were romantic rendezvous, as these visits would often only last a half hour".

"Much can be achieved in a half hour" I snickered

He smirked back at me "You could be right but Athenodora has been locked up for centuries so if she wants company now, I believe it would be for longer than thirty minutes."

"Very observant. You may have a point there!" I laughed.

"Do you know anything about their last visitor?" I asked "The new girl Caius is housing in the west wing? I believe she is a member of the Denali coven"

Alec looked into my face and readily answered "No, not really. I know she started screaming the first night they were here; I don't know why and I don't even think the guards or servants know why as they are not allowed in her room".

I was surprised by this little tidbit and said "That is strange, since when has Caius been so secretive? It's not his style."

Alec grinned "I don't think that Caius is behind this, something tells me that it has more to do with Athenodora than him. She was often alone with Isabella and the Cullens while he was doing his administration and when they talked to one another it was often in a soft voice so I couldn't hear much".

"And the new girl what is her part in the household?" I asked

Alec shrugged his shoulders and answered "I don't really know but she is often in the company of Athenodora. Actually I had just been following her and Athenodora as they had left your wife's room together".

Now I was confused; Athenodora had always visited my wife regularly but why had she taken the girl with her? Bringing in that new girl made me even more curious and now that she had been to Sulpicia's room I had a right to know her personal history! I made a mental note that I would do a background check on her. I then decided that the best way to see this girl was by tapping into the memories my protégé had of her.

"May I?" I asked as I extended my hands to touch his. I watched through his eyes as he followed them, noticing a how Athenodora had turned around to quickly investigate the passageway before she and the new vampire left for their rooms.

I looked up into Alec's face and saw his relief as I let his hands go. I then asked "What is wrong Alec?"

"Nothing Master" Alec answered but the tension in his eyes betrayed him.

I smiled and tried again "I saw your relief when you let go of my hand so I ask you once more; what is wrong?"

He hesitated which made me even more curious so I held my hands up and summoned him to do the same. I then probed deeper and realized that he had been observing Isabella with a little more vigor than was necessary. After all I was more concerned about Caius and Athenodora, as Isabella had little to no influence on her situation. I then looked Alec in the eyes and smiled sweetly as I said "you seem to be infatuated with our beautiful Isabella."

Alec quickly answered "It is true, I do not know why but I cannot deny she has a certain attraction master"

I chuckled playfully as I went on to say "Oh well do not trouble yourself as it has little bearing on what I wish to discuss".

He looked puzzled and I clarified myself "I am not happy with the way Caius's bond with Isabella is developing. He has cut her off from me and refuses to allow us to recruit her in our guard. I find that borders on treason, after all it is the guard that keeps the Volturi coven safe".

He was thinking this over and I added "I need you to watch over Isabella, she is momentarily by the Denali coven as you already know but I am planning to take her away from there before she becomes too attached to them as she has with the Olympic coven. Caius is very obstinate at the moment but must quickly comprehend where his loyalty lies before there is too much damage done to our coven and our bonds of leadership."

"I have recruited an old friend and he will help end Isabella's unhealthy visit with the Denali coven. He cannot do this on his own so I will also need someone to help him and I am hoping you will agree to do this for me"

"Of course master, I only wish to please" he said.

I gave him an endearing smile as I said "Delightful, tonight you will take the Volturi jet to a small airport in Alaska. You will be taking Felix, Demitri and Jane with you for they have other business to attend to in the area. You however will stay close to the plane and wait until Nikolai or I call.

I looked up to see how he was digesting this information then added "In a couple of hours you will come back here and I will have all the necessary documents, money and information ready to give to you. You are not to speak to anyone of this, not even Jane. She may be accompanying you but once you all disembark the plane she, Demitri and Felix will have their own assignments and will go their own way. So ….discretion is essential".

"I understand master" Alec replied as he bowed to leave

When he was about to leave my presence I said "Oh and Alec…"

He turned to look at me as I said "Can you tell your sister that I wish to speak with her?"

"Of course master" he said and proceeded to leave the room

I laughed as I clapped my hands together saying "This promises to be excellent entertainment"

**Alec's POV**

I didn't know what was going on between Aro and Caius; but who was I to question Aro? I was relieved but also puzzled by Aro's casual reaction to my interest in Isabella and then, because of this, I was even more confused when Aro asked me to do this.

When I first saw Isabella I wasn't really impressed; she was just another human but I must admit I was fascinated by her courage (or stupidity). No human would enter the Volturi coven voluntarily, knowing the dangerous creatures it was composed of and yet she had been brave enough to come for the Cullen boy. Then when seeing the pain Jane had projected on him she had given Jane and Aro permission to do whatever they wanted if they would only stop hurting him. I had never seen this devotion in a creature and it perplexed me. I thought of her struggle when I brought her to the west wing and unceremoniously threw her over my shoulder as she kicked and screamed all the way to her chambers. She was quite feisty and I enjoyed the feel of her body as she squirmed against mine; when she stopped stirring after hearing Cullens scream I was strangely disappointed. Throwing her on the bed I was tempted to experience the pleasure I knew her body could give but thankfully I dismissed that idea before it took root; gratefully my self-preservation was strong enough to control that whim.

I had forgotten her as soon as I had left the room except those moments when I heard her screams. I knew at those occasions that Caius was enjoying her body and my imagination was set free at the thoughts of what was going on between them. When Aro sent me to spy in the west wing I occasionally caught a glimpse of her from a distance and realized when Caius gave her blood; for every time she received it, she was gradually converted from a mere mortal to a stunning creature. After the ceremony I saw her go back to her quarters as a fiery beauty hissing at me or anyone else that passed her in the corridors.

Aro was right; bringing the Cullens into our coven and allowing her to stay at the Denalis were acts that bordered on treason as it exposed our coven and the gifts of our members to outsiders. Taking Isabella away from them was the right thing to do and I would help Aro because she belonged to us.

I walked directly to my sister's quarters to tell her that Aro had requested her presence so that she too could receive her assignment from Aro.

I then finished my packing and thought of how much I would appreciate a little time away from the others. After all it would be nice to have a different change of scenery for a while.

It promised to be a long but extremely adventurous assignment.

**Aro's POV**

I heard Jane approach my door and before she knocked I said "Enter".

"Master you called?" she asked

"Yes my dear Jane, please come in" I said motioning to the chair across from mine.

When she sat down I explained "I have an errand for you. There is someone that is very dangerous to the Volturi. Actually he has taken it upon himself to do something that might upset the balance of power in the Volturi coven. He used to be part of the coven in the past but now he has become very unpredictable".

I paused watching her face and then went on "At the moment I think he is in the area of the Denali coven but I do not wish to kill him just yet. I want you, Felix and Demitri to go to our home there and stay until I call with further instructions. Alec will be joining you on the plane but he has his own task to fulfill so he will not join you on this quest."

I looked at her puzzled expression and said "I know this is all sounds very mysterious but it is also very important. Would you do this for me?"

"Of course master" she said a smile slowly forming on her face

I took her hand in mine and slowly stroked her cheek "Would you be so kind my love to inform Felix and Demitri of this? Alec will be flying out tonight and I wish you all to leave with him."

I stood up and she followed my example "Goodbye my love" I said and brought my hands together "take good care and call me once you have arrived safely."

"I will" she said and then bowed and turned to leave.

I would miss these young ones I thought to myself as I continued preparing the documents that Alec would need.


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: __Stephenie Meyer__ is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site '__ wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

Chapter 36 – Oh! What a tangled web we weave*

**Edwards POV**

Athenodora and Alexia came back in my room with Caius behind them. Athenodora gave a sigh of relief asking him "Where have you been?"

"I have just been discussing the Denali and Olympic coven with Aro; he is persistent in his desire to have me bring Isabella back to Volterra. He claims that the covens will try to influence her. He is very avid to discuss the training with her and I am starting to think you are right" he said nodding his head towards me "It is difficult to see Aro without quarreling about this.

"What happened when the three of you were at Sulpicia's?" Caius asked has eyes going from me to Alexia. He then nodded at Alexia asking "were you able to use your gift?"

Alexia and I looked at one another and knowing that she felt intimidated by Caius's arrogant gaze I began "When Alexia talked about her job as a human she spoke of the murder investigations she had worked on. It set both Sulpicia and Alexia off into a trance allowing Alexia to watch a discussion that took place between Aro and Sulpicia. Aro was infuriated that Didyme and Marcus intended to leave the Volturi coven. Sulpicia tried to persuade Aro to let them go unharmed but Aro would not sway and wished to keep Marcus and his powers whatever the cost. We then saw how Sulpicia reacted after Didyme's death and how guilt overridden she was because she hadn't warned Didyme of Aro's temper.

"What do you mean **we**?" Caius asked but before I could answer Athenodora brushed his question aside saying "So Sulpicia had nothing to do with her death".

"No" I said looking at her and then Caius "at the moment everything points to Aro and the person that helped him".

"When I was in the throne room and you looked into Aro's mind" Caius said "Did you see a face?"

"Yes" I said "but I didn't recognize him"

"Can you describe him?"

I closed my eyes concentrating on what I had seen in that brief moment "He must be about Aro's length because I had the feeling that Aro was standing and he was at face level with this person. But then, maybe Aro was on the throne room step, who is to say? He had dark blond shoulder length wavy hair and an oval face with a square jaw."

Then I remembered a distinct feature. I opened my eyes and looking at Caius, I pointed to my chin saying "he also had a cleft in his chin; something like Alec has, only more prominent. Can either of you remember someone like that in the Volturi guard? I had the distinct feeling that it was guard." I explained.

Both Caius and Athenodora pondered on my question but neither of them could come up with a name to match the description. "You'll just have to let everything sink in" I said to them.

They were about to leave my room via the door to Alexia's apartment but just before he left Caius stopped and turned to look at me repeating his question "you said **we** saw how Sulpicia reacted after Didyme's death; what did you mean?"

I looked at him and said "With my gift I can go into Alexia's illusions and help her get out"

Now it was his turn to be speechless.

**Aro's POV**

Now that I had seen Alec's attraction to Isabella I was sure that he was better suited to take her than Jane. After all Jane had already done a good job by ordering the servants in Greece to put that lovely trinket into Bella's suitcase. It wasn't a guarantee but there was a homing device and a microphone in that trinket and if she was as vain as most women, she was probably wearing it.

Nikolai already had the receiver in his possession and would be able to follow her if she were to wander off in the forest. Who knows maybe she will start hunting animals which would make her accessible.

Yes, there was still one more thing that my Jane could do to help me. She, Demitri and Felix would help me tie up any lose ends, an extra precaution, just in case anyone started to get overly inquisitive of my affairs.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and when I said "Enter" the door opened and Alec came in.

Alec was standing in front of me as I began "Dear Alec I am so glad you wish to help me and I find it only fitting that I tell you my plans".

I slowly stepped around him as I began to explain his assignment "You, Jane, Demitri and Felix will take the Volturi jet from Pisa to the Anchorage airport in Alaska. Once you have arrived, you will separate from the others. I have rented two small planes, one for you and one for them. They will then leave for their destination the name and coordinates of this airport are specified in the map which you will give to your sister" he said as he pointed to a map with Jane's name on it.

"However, before you take your plane any further I want you will prepare it with the necessary things; things that will conceal your identity and keep Isabella under control. As soon as you are finished with your preparations you will take the plane to the name and coordinates of the airport I have stipulated in your map".

"Once you arrive at your destination you will wait in the airplane which you will use as your lair and organize everything in preparation for immediate take off".

"When the opportunity presents itself Nikolai will take her and I will call you. Soon after that he will bring Isabella to the plane and you will be disguised when you meet him, wearing gloves and old garments to cover your identity. You will not speak to him but you will give him this case with money. On top of the money is a seal and he will recognize it; once he sees this he will give you Isabella in exchange for the money. Remember! You must keep the seal!"

"As soon as she is on the plane you will fly her taking the plane towards the Anchorage airport. I have arranged for a private jet to be waiting there and you will head towards South America. From then on she will be under your care".

He nodded his head to inform me that he understood everything so I continued "Once you are in the air you will contact me concerning the progress and if Nikolai has done his work properly I will make sure he is taken care of. I will also tell you the exact coordinates of the safe-house".

I then explained as "It may take a while before this problem is resolved so you will have custody of Isabella and try to reform her if you can. Our safe-house is quite isolated and we have rooms prepared for human visitors but for Isabella I will have a special room prepared. It will not only be locked on the outside but it will also have a microphone system and one-sided mirror so you can hear and see her movements. You will be the only one with access to Isabella and you may deal with her as you see fit. She will be restricted to this room and although you will not mention the Volturi coven you will make her time with you so isolated that she will become aware of the advantages that the protection of the Volturi gave her".

Alec chuckled at the thought and I continued "If she is difficult, she will be constrained to make sure she behaves and only be fed when she has earned it. It will be difficult for you to control her because you cannot use your gifts to block her senses so I have gotten you this elixir" I said as I held up the vessel "If you use it on her eyes she will be blind but you must repeat the process once a day. You must never use your real voice; all instructions will be given via a speaker outside the room because that will deform your speech".

I picked up Jane's map and then went to get Alec's. When I had both in my hands I gave them to Alec saying "Remember you are not to allow either Nikolai or Isabella to see you or hear your voice, as I wish your involvement to be kept a secret even for the others. I do not wish you to be harmed. I don't know how this will end but I promise you that you will be rewarded for your services".

"My reward is to serve you". Alec said as he nodded towards me.

"You and Jane have always been my delight" I said, meaning every word as they were my most precious progeny.

**Alec's POV**

The sun had just set under when the limo came to pick us up at the castle. I gave Jane her map of instructions and she read them through as Demitri and I exchanged stories of the things that were going on in the castle.

He seemed to have found a delightful human which he enjoyed immensely. She was part of the tour and he had convinced Aro to allow him to enjoy her company.

"Remember how feisty Isabella was when we took her to Caius's quarters?" he asked me "Well this human is about the same and last night was quite enjoyable" he snickered.

"Yes" Felix said "I heard you two last night! Did she survive?"

"Oh yes, just a little blood and she was ready for a second round" Demitri laughed "I don't think she enjoyed it but I found it delightful to dominate her and watch as she tried to escape".

"Maybe we can have a threesome?" Felix probed as his eyes glistened.

"Why not? It might prove interesting sport" he smirked.

Once we boarded the Volturi jet Felix flew the plane and he and Demitri sat together in the cockpit. The flight took all night and I arrived in Anchorage about fourteen hours later. Thankfully it gave me time to discreetly and thoroughly look through the documents Aro had given me. I had also taken my laptop with me so that I do a little research for my task during the flight.

As soon as we landed at the airport we were able to rush through customs and quickly parted each other's company. Once they had left, I looked for pilot's information to find out where the private plane was stationed that would take me to the last piece of my journey.

When I found the plane Aro spoke of I began to make the necessary adjustments so that when Isabella's arrived everything would be ready. With the use of a large dose of "Devils Breath", which I had taken along, I would be able to quickly immobilize her as this drug made the victim coherent but gave them no free will. I could then make sure she was blinded by the elixir and would be able to keep her compliant until we reached our destination. All in all I found this a strange situation but I knew Aro was very determined to get a hold of our new recruit and form her. I wondered if she realized the power of her gift; according to Aro it could be very potent, she could be a very good asset to us all.

Once I was finished with my preparations I tuned into the radio frequency to hear the last weather reports. It was good flying weather so I immediately asked the air traffic control permission to prepare for my flight. The fuel tank had already been filled and I was now checking all the instruments to make sure everything was in 'good working order'. One by one my cockpit and overhead panel lights went on and about ten minutes after preparation I was given permission to taxi and take off.

**Bella's POV**

I had told the group that I was tired and as soon as I reached my room I changed into something warm for my journey almost breaking the necklace I had been given by Caius in my speed. Since I found it I was stunned by Caius's thoughtfulness and when I looked at it for the second time I saw that the symbol in the intricate pendant was also on my suitcase. I then realized that it was the symbol of the Volturi and from that time on I had been wearing it under my clothes so as not to offend the covens.

I felt so guilty about sneaking out of the house while the Denali's had been so nice to me but I just couldn't risk Jake coming to the coven not after the wolf attack on Laurent. I had called him quite a few times now to postpone our appointment as there always seemed to be something else planned by the Denali coven that caused a change in my program. Jake was now getting very impatient so I knew that further delay would not be possible therefore I called him to confirm our last rendezvous.

"Hi Bells. Before you ask I won't accept any more delays; I have been waiting here for almost a week now and..." Jacob began.

"No Jacob" I replied cutting him off in mid-sentence "I have not called to postpone our meeting I only called to confirm it"

"OK Bells, see you there!" he replied pleased with my answer and before I could say another word he hung up.

Now here I was, in the middle of a blizzard looking for a place called Healy so that I could meet Jake at the Visitors center at 11 pm. It was difficult to get my bearings so I took a compass with me and ran east knowing that the place was east of the Denali home and after an hours run I was almost there. I stopped for a minute along a highway, the blizzard making it difficult to see. I was about to cross when this Van reduced its speed and stopped a little farther down the road. The driver stepped out of the car yelling my name; I didn't recognize the Van or the person in question who was dressed like a lumberjack but, I thought I recognized the voice.

"Who are you?" I shouted

"It's me Jake!" I heard him reply and in my relief I walked towards him laughing as he held his arms open for me.

"Hey Jak..!" I said but stopped in mid-sentence as my eyes were finally able to focus despite the blizzard. Whoever this was, it sure as hell wasn't Jake! I didn't recognize this guy but he did seem to recognize me or at least knew my name; this couldn't be good! I turned and took off but quickly realized I couldn't shake him so this guy had to be a vampire, only a vampire could match my speed. I ran past the center of what must have been Healy and headed for the trees. It was difficult and it took a while but I he was no longer on my tail so I headed back towards Healy and hid myself behind a building hoping he had lost me.

I was in deep trouble and because of my stupidity I had brought my friends in danger too. It would be better for everyone if I went home and explained Jakes arrival than to be here on my own like a sitting duck. But who would have thought I would be in danger; after all I was a vampire and was in the middle of nowhere. Caius would be furious and knowing him he will want revenge.

I had to get back as soon as I could but I didn't have any cover, the blizzard was now gone and the skies were clear, the stars shining so bright that it was like daylight for vampire eyesight. Still I realized I didn't have much choice at the moment so I made my decision to run for it. I looked around to see if that creep was anywhere and when I didn't see him I rushed forward.

I was tapping all of my energy sources in an attempt to get away from here as fast as possible when all of a sudden I was tackled and we rolled in the ground my face thrust into the snow. I had become strong but he was much stronger and I couldn't escape although I struggled like hell. He just pinned me to the ground with his body, put a black textile bag over my face and tied it around my neck. He then proceeded to hold me down and I heard a vehicle come towards us. When the motor stopped someone else came towards us rattling chains and as soon as I felt him adjust his weight I put the last bit of energy I had into catching him off balance. Regrettably he quickly recovered his balance punching me in my face.

He spoke in a language I didn't understand and to which his accomplice didn't respond, while he wrapped large shackles on my wrists and ankles. My mind was running full-time; who were these people and what the hell did they want with me? If I didn't have proof of Victoria's demise I would think she was behind it. I felt them pick me up, carry me and place my body in a large box that was most likely in the van; and as I heard the lid cover it I realized I would disappear leaving the covens with an unsolvable problem. As we drove away I prayed that Jake would contact Carlisle to ask where I was because then they would at least get a heads up as to what happened so that maybe he could look for me before having to tell Caius.

* Sir Walter Scott


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site '__ wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

**I received the following questions from a reader and because maybe some of you have the same questions I wish to answer them via this chapter: **

**Questions: **

Blind? What about Alec's scent? Bella would remember that and why didn't Alice see Aro's decisions?

**Answers: **

The blindness is caused by a drug given by Aro so I assume he knows how it works and why it works on vampires.

Scent: For one thing Bella has not had much contact with Alec after she was made a vampire.

Alice is not in contact with Aro and the decisions he made were after she left. Only Edward knew what Aro was doing. So she wasn't focused on that.

What else should I say I am a writer (I hope I can say that) and although my story may not be totally without flaw; that's it.

Chapter 37 – I have spread my dreams under your feet;

Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.*

(this is the title because it shows how difficult it was for Caius to show his feelings and he now feels so utterly betrayed by Bella)

**Jacob's POV**

I was cursing myself; I was two hours late! I thought I would have plenty of time to get here and I went soon after Bella's call but there had been trackers and hunters in the area and it took an unanticipated amount of extra time to go around them. Even with all the care I took to avoid them, they caught my scent and I was lucky when the blizzard came to cover my tracks and get them off my back. In avoiding the trackers I had gotten way off course and although the blizzard had helped me it also made it difficult to get my bearings.

Once it stopped I was swiftly able to find my way to the outskirts of Healy and went in the bushes to put on my clothes. When I left the protection of the woods I walked towards Healy and their Visitor center but my nose picked up a familiar smell; it was the sickening sweet scent of vampire. I was on alert and looked around to see anything out of the ordinary. As I stood in front of the center I saw tire tracks, and foot prints leading to a large area where the snow was flattened and which reeked of bloodsuckers. Could this have something to do with Bella? I mean how many vampires would be visiting this hick town?

I had to know and although I had promised Bella I wouldn't call the Denali coven I had to find out if something happened. Thankfully I had jotted down the phone number that she had called me from.

First there was silence and then I heard "Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking"

I answered trying not to let the anxiety seep in my voice "Carlisle this is Jake"

"Jake I'm sorry I can't speak right now, I am very busy" he quickly said. I could hear that there was something going on at his end of the line.

I probed further asking "What's wrong?"

Although he tried to mask the agitation in his voice I could sense something was wrong as he replied "I have to leave this line open, I'll call you later".

I wouldn't allow him to blow me off as I asked "How's Bella, can I speak with her?"

He then told me "No that is not possible, at the moment we are looking for her"

"That's why I called; she was supposed to meet me and didn't show. I found a whole bunch of prints and the ground reeks of Bloodsuckers. I think she's in trouble!"

At first the line was silent as he allowed himself to digest my information then he asked "Where are you?"

"I'm in a small hick town called Healy it's about 12 miles north of the Denali Park entrance. She was supposed to meet me in front of the Visitors center and that's where I found the tracks"

"We've got Riley and Emmett following Bella's scent so they will be coming your way, I will tell them to look out for you. If we are lucky and it doesn't snow that much we might be able to follow the tracks".

"Carlisle I don't want to wait. I am going to follow their tracks before another storm comes in and wipes them out, I'll see them when they catch up!" I announced "It's my fault she was taken; if I hadn't convinced her to come meet me none of this would have happened"

"I can't stop you but take care we don't yet know who is involved" he replied

"Will do: I'll call if I get any more info" I answered.

"Well we can certainly use the help; all hell is breaking lose here". He said and I could hear the apprehension in his tone.

**Caius POV**

I was in my study when Athenodora came to me with Alexia at her heels. I was grumpy not having my mate close to me; it seemed to have that effect on me. "What do you want" I asked.

At first she was hesitant but then she spoke "We want nothing my love" Athenodora said "We came here to tell you that we have just received a call from Carlisle telling him that Isabella is missing"

"WHAT?" I shouted "When the hell did this happen?"

"They called as soon as they found out that Isabella wasn't in her room" she answered and I noticed her anxiety. "It seems she said she wanted to relax and when Alice went to look in on her she was gone."

"Did someone take her?" I enquired ready to kill anyone that dared touch her.

"No they could only find her tracks in the snow" she answered her hands fidgeting on her dress.

I was devastated; I had allowed myself to be betrayed! I always realized this could happen but I had believed Isabella on her word and look where it got me. I should have gone by my instincts and not allowed her to play me like the fool I am. "Damn that woman; how could I have trusted her?" I shouted.

"Please Caius don't jump to any conclusions before we know more." Athenodora pleaded.

"How can I not jump to conclusions? She has left me; she played me for a fool!" And like a love sick puppy I fell for her little game I thought to myself.

"Two sons of Carlisle have gone after her" Alexia explained.

"If I find out that the Denali or Olympic covens let her escape I don't care what Aro says I will kill them all" I roared.

"Caius. Control yourself this is not helping matters" Athenodora declared.

"I am going to Aro and request the use of one of our jets and damn; that girl will regret this. From now on I will never let her out of my sight" I stated as I pushed my hands against the bureau and stood up.

I stormed through the hallway and went straight to the throne room. I saw Aro sitting there with a scowl on his face but I was sure my face looked foulest "Aro I am going to Alaska and need the jet"

Aro looked up surprise on his face as he said "What is wrong?"

"Isabella has escaped" I shouted my anger getting the best of me.

"I told you the Denali coven and the Olympic covens would turn her against you!" he smirked.

"Not a word!" I roared while giving him a malevolent glare "I am going to get her and teach her a lesson that she will never forget."

"May I go with you?" asked Marcus

"Why?" I suspiciously countered as I looked at him.

"Because I wish to help, having been bonded I know how precarious the connection can be" Marcus replied.

"Why don't we all go?" Aro said in his authoritative voice.

I looked at Aro my anger growing as I shouted "I can take care of my own mate! Once she is back she will damn well know her place. I need no help from others"

"Then it would indeed be wise for Marcus to go with you before you kill her" Aro replied sarcastically.

**Emmett's POV **

Bella's footprints were impossible to track as a snow blizzard had erased them and although the wind and snow were tapering, it had already done its damage as her scent was nonexistent. We had been searching for an hour now and all of a sudden I heard my phone ring so I caught up to Riley and pointed to my phone. He understood and we both stopped for a minute so that I could pick it up. It was Carlisle and I was wondering if he had any news "Emmett here, what's up?"

"Hi Emmett met Carlisle. I just had Jacob on the line, it seems he and Bella had an appointment in a small town called Healy but she didn't show. He found all sorts of tracks in the snow and according to him it smells like there were various vampires in the area. He thinks there was a struggle and she might have been taken away in a van. He also wants to join in the search".

"Thank goodness! The weather has erased all traces of Bella; now we can at least start somewhere!" I said "Where is Jacob now?"

"I don't exactly know where he is now but he was in Healy, it's about 12 miles north of the Denali Park entrance. Now that the storm has decreased he is following the tracks left by the assailants.." Carlisle answered.

"Oh, I know Healy". I said and then looking around I recognized our location and added "It will take us about a half hour to get there. I'll tell Riley to look out for Jacob. As soon as we know something we will call. Keep in touch o.k.?"

"O.k., and Emmett…. take care!" Carlisle cautioned me "As long as we don't know which or how many vampires are involved it could be very dangerous"

"Don't worry we will!"

I told Riley the news and we ran full speed only slowing down when we arrived at the outskirts of Healy. It wasn't long before we saw the area that Jacob had spoken of and Riley picked up the scent of Bella and two other vamps. We looked at the tracks and the dents in the snow and knew that there had been a struggle. Jacob was right to be worried.

I called Carlisle telling him the news and he was going to call Caius. We then followed the tire tracks and the huge paw prints of a wolf.

**Edwards POV**

Since Athenodora had knowledge of the corridor maze under the Volturi castle she brought me to the sewage grill closest to the jet. I would wait here until they boarded the plane and in the meanwhile she helped Alexia get ready so that we would be able to rejoin our covens. Caius felt betrayed and was furious; his mind was set on vengeance so I just hoped that Carlisle was prepared. I had difficulty believing that Bella would put our families in danger like this.

Using my mind to scan the area for others I waited until I heard Athenodora then I lifted the grill and came out of the sewage system. Seeing they were alone and felling no other presence I quickly the followed as we boarded the plane together. Once on board Alexia and I took the seats in the back of the plane, hoping to keep as much distance as possible between us and Caius.

Fifteen minutes later Caius entered the plane with Marcus at his side and Caius shouted to the pilot to start the plane. Less than a minute later the motor came to life and the plane began to taxi.

The first thing that hit me was the thought 'Why is Marcus with us?'

I tried to rest because I knew we had a long flight ahead of us and that when we arrived we would probably have a lot of work to do.

The plane had just leveled out when I got a call. I picked it up "Edward here" I said in a hushed voice.

"With Carlisle I have some news, is Caius in the vicinity?"

"We are all on board one of their jets and heading towards Alaska"

"Can you put Caius on the line?"

"Sure, just a minute" As I walked up the aisle towards Caius I saw Marcus look up and then his face got a perplexed expression.

I then gave Caius the telephone saying "It's Carlisle; he wants to speak with you"

"What do you want?" Caius asked and then with a voice full of frustration said "Have you heard anything from my mate?"

I left the two of them to their discussion and took my seat in the back of the plane next to Alexia.

* W.B. Yeats – part of the beautiful poem "He Wishes For the Cloths of Heaven"


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site '__ wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

Chapter 38 – How did everything get so complicated?

**Caius's POV**

"Listen Caius, as soon as we found out that she had gone I sent my son Emmett and our tracker Riley to go after her" Carlisle said.

"Although Bella may have left of her own accord I have found out that she didn't plan on staying away. She just wanted to meet up with an old friend before she left for Italy" he explained.

"Who?" I asked suspicious about this new information. After all Carlisle would do anything to save his family.

"One of her childhood friends that accidently found out she was still alive wanted to say goodbye to her" he clarified and he then went on to say "Anyway, she never showed up so her friend called me and thanks to him we found out she did not leave but was kidnapped" he reported.

"Kidnappers, why would anyone want to abduct Isabella?" I demanded

"I'm sorry, I don't know. All I know is that she has been taken and by the evidence we have found; it was against her will" he reported.

"How many kidnappers are there?" I inquired

"They think there are two" he said "At least up to now".

"Have your men continue their search" I said and after a moment's hesitation I added "Call me on this line if there if any further news".

"Edward," I said "can you please come here with Alexia? It seems that the situation has become more complicated than we thought."

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came towards me.

"It appears that, although Bella left of her own accord, she has been kidnapped" I stated.

I saw Marcus raise an eyebrow

"What happened?" Edward probed as he and Alexia sat down in the chairs facing Marcus and I.

"It seems" I announced "that an old friend had found out that she hadn't died and wanted to say goodbye".

"Jacob" He whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

"Is that the shape shifter that helped her with Victoria?" I enquired

"Yes, he overheard a conversation between Rose and me and found out that Bella had not died. I was wondering what could have possessed her to leave but now I understand. You see she was with him when Alice took her to Volterra and he never forgave us for leaving her there. Knowing Bella, she feels it is her duty as a friend to tell him in person before she goes back to Italy".

"She and that damn loyalty of hers. So she didn´t leave me?" I enquired trying not to show the relief that flooded through me. My Isabella had not betrayed my faith in her, she had not left me.

"No, as a matter of fact when she came back from Greece with you, she told me that she had accepted you as her mate".

Athenodora said "you see, it is as I have said she is yours, neither of the covens have plans to steal her away from you".

"But who has taken her?" I asked trying hard to understand the situation

Edward looked at Marcus and me asking "Has Jane been in the throne room the last few days?"

"What has tha…?" I said and then remembered an earlier conversation. All of a sudden I understood the insinuation and looked at Marcus expectantly.

Marcus was puzzled as he looked from Edward to me and said "Aro gave her some free time; she has been gone for almost 5 days now" He then looked from my face to that of Caius inquiring "What has that got to do with the fact that Isabella has been taken?" he asked.

"We must call Carlisle" Edward said "he has to know that one of the kidnappers may be Jane and if that's true it could become even more dangerous than we thought".

Marcus was awake and his eyes were full of questions! I tried to explain that we had been watching Jane the last few weeks as we were afraid of she was envious of Aro's attention towards Isabella. I couldn't let him in on the truth, at least not until I knew more.

**Alec's POV**

I remember the day that Aro had insisted that all the guards take flying lessons; it was just after the plane had become a commercial thing and both Jane and I hated those lessons. I must say I am now grateful that I had done it as it increased my mobility and allowed me to go on missions like these.

Only now, being here about five days, checking the instruments and going over the information Aro gave me for the umpteenth time I was becoming bored by my wait. I wanted this part of the mission to be done with as soon as possible. The short days, long nights and my confinement in the plane were beginning to suppress me.

Another night had come and I had been looking at yet another blizzard, a common site here were a simple thing like that was a way to pass the tedious wait. It began to snow lightly but it became intense in a matter of minutes; after that it was like looking into a wall of snow. I began to think of my mission and my appointment as guardian to Isabella and I must admit I was looking forward to it.

A telephone call broke my thoughts and I looked up to see that the blizzard had ceased and the weather was calm. I hadn't realized how fast the time had gone by. I went to pick up the phone and looked to see Aro's number on the display.

"Alec here!"

"With Aro. The deliverer says he has the package and will soon be there to deliver it. Please prepare!"

"O.k. I will be ready for delivery." I said as I seized the large flask of ointment that I had brought with me. It was a concoction that I had made of the Frangipani flower; a very potent flower. With this smell constantly surrounding me she could never recognize my scent now or in the future.

Not fifteen minutes later I heard a banging on the door and opened to see the vampire called Nikolai. I was dressed in my disguise and said nothing but opened the case with money. He recognized the seal and I took it out giving him the suitcase. We then went to his van and I stepped into the back to take a look. There was a large coffin inside holding Isabella.

"She was constantly moving around trying to get the lid of the bloody coffin" Nikolai said "I had to tie her up she was quite a handful".

I chuckled to myself, yes this would be Isabella.

I slowly slid the top part of the coffin aside leaving the lower part of her body immobile I then took off the black bag covering her face. She immediately hissed her expression the picture of rage and I blew a large dose of 'Devils Breath' in her face to pacify her. She instantly gave up the fight and I was able to use the elixir on her eyes.

I ran the palm of my hand across her cheek and saw her eyes close to my touch. Now that she was compliant we removed the rest of the lid and I cradled her in my arms. The door of the plane was already opened so I walked to her chair, set her down and buckled her in; she was now ready for transport to Anchorage. In the meanwhile I heard Nikolai slam the back doors of his van and mumble something in a strange language. Before I had closed the door of my plane, I heard his car take off.

The gas tank had been filled the day I arrived so I made all the necessary preparations for take-off. The motors began to purr and after I received permission to take off we were in the air.

**Jane's POV**

When we first arrived we began discussing our mission and the three of us tried to understand what all the hush-hush was about but after a while we gave up speculating and tried to stop the boredom by reading and listening to the weather rapports on the radio.

I was halfway through my ninth book when we received a call.

"Hello Jane, how are you all doing?" Aro asked

"Other than boredom we are all right" I said as I looked out the window. "We just had another blizzard but it finally receded about a couple of hours ago".

"Well it seems that the situation has gotten out of hand, as I had predicted it would and I want you to go forward with your mission". Aro replied.

He then went on to say "There is a small box in the closet of the blue room with a rose on the lid, can you please go there and look for it?"

"Yes Master" I said as I walked with the phone to said room and looked "I found it Master"

"Very good my child" Aro complimented me and then went further to explain "The piece of clothing inside carries the scent of the vampire you seek. Give this to Demitri, he will recognize the vampire involved as he has met him in the past. Once he knows who it is he will latch onto the vampire's thoughts so that he will be able to track him. You must leave there without evidence of your presence. If you can: destroy the evidence so that they cannot find him and link his death to a vampire kill. Once you have completed your mission you are to go back to the airport you came in by and come back home."

I was glad we could finally do the work our master sent us to do. All of us had been bored out of our minds and I was sick and tired of constantly listening to Demitri and Felix discussing the ways in which they wished to enjoy the human that was waiting in Volterra. I think, if given the choice, she would rather have my methods of torture than theirs.

We locked up the house and left; Demitri soon found the scent and we were on our way. It took us an hour to find him and much to our surprise he wasn't alone as we noticed the smell of dog in the area. We kept ourselves hidden and saw a huge wolf come out of the forest. Nicolai turned and seeing his adversary he looked around for an escape route. While he searched he saw us but before he could run the wolf attacked. While they fought I realized that this would make my role simple. At the moment Nikolai was winning and he held the wolf in a squeeze, the wolf was trying everything to get out of his grasp and was in a bit of a panic so I helped even out the score. I looked at Nikolai and focused my power; he immediately let the wolf go and it automatically turned and ripped off his head.

It was over in a flash and as the wolf tried to catch his breath we turned and ran. We did not have to kill only maim and the wolf had done the rest. We would now go back to the small airport and leave this frozen wasteland our mission a success.

When we arrived Felix got everything ready for takeoff and I sat back in my seat looking out upon the landscape, I wouldn't miss this place one bit. I enjoyed living in the Volturi coven with all its luxuries, it had been my home for almost two centuries and my bond with its rulers was strong.

**Jacobs POV**

What had I done? I had only meant to immobilize him but all of a sudden everything got out of control and before I knew it I had ripped his head off.

Now our lead was gone maybe by leaving the body it would give them a face that they would recognize and therefore give them a lead. The only thing I could do now was follow the trail he had left behind in hopes of finding Bella at the end. Hoping the weather would stay calm I sniffed the tracks and followed them to the road leaving my footprints for the others to follow. It took me about another hour to find the van and as I smelled the area I realized that this had been the vampire's lair.

I transformed in my human form and decided to look inside in a desperate hope of finding Bella. The van was empty but it did have a coffin and chains convincing me that Bella had been there. I decided to take it and follow the road. Before I knew it I was at the edge of a small airport and looking up I saw a small private jet leave; this must be where they had taken her.

While I looked I heard and felt someone closing in on me and I turned ready to faze if necessary. But then I recognized Riley and Emmett.

"He Jacob, what the hell happened back there?" Emmett inquired as his thump pointed over his shoulder.

I answered with a question of my own "Do you know him?"

"No, not yet. Maybe Carlisle or Caius might when they see him. As soon as the others arrived we decided to follow your tracks before the weather changed. What happened back there?" Emmett repeated.

I explained what had happened and how sorry I was and they understood but Emmett said "It would be better for you to leave; if Caius finds you but not Bella he will kill you".

I looked at him and Riley and said "I want to go to that airport and get some more information on the Airplane that just left, and then I will go".

"OK but it's your ass in the sling" Emmett replied

All three of us followed the van tracks to the area where the van had parked and they saw the prints and scuffmarks that confirmed the fact that the van had delivered Bella to a waiting plane.

"God, it's too late" Riley said.

I looked up and gaped at Riley "You didn't think you'd find her did you? No, this wasn't just a random thing; it was a carefully planned set up and unknowingly I helped them take her. I just saw a plane take off and I'll bet ten to one that Bella was inside it".

Emmett took the phone out of his pocket and punched in a number "Hi Carlisle, Emmett here, have you found out who the stiff is?"

"I just wanted to say that we were able to find Jacob and all tracks lead to the airport. It looks like they put Bella on a plane. We want to investigate the airport traffic logbooks but before we do I thought we could use some advice. Should we go ahead or do you want to do this yourself?"

After a pause he asked "Do you know the name of this place?" and a second later he said "Yeah that's it!"

"OK, we'll wait". He said and then hung up.

He looked up to us and said "Carlisle is waiting for Caius to arrive so he can't get away. He will however send Jasper to us so that he can help us acquire the information".

I looked at him puzzled by this information and he laughed "You see Jasper can sense the feelings of others and alter them according to his will. If the airport authorities try to thwart our investigation, he can manipulate them into helping us".

I was blown away with this answer and he just shrugged his shoulder as he snickered "It can be handy in a tight spot"


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site '__ wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

_This is a long chapter and for the squeamish readers - be warned this chapter has violence; I don't condone violence but hey we are in the company of vampires._

Chapter 39 – Sold into slavery

**Jaspers POV**

I joined the guys at the airport as Carlisle had asked and passing Jake I gave him a dirty look.

Thankfully I felt guilt pour out of him but I still had to say it "Do you know what trouble you and Bella have caused? We might be heading for a war with the Volturi because of your little rendezvous."

"Don't you think I realize that by now? I wish I could take it back but I can't. Anyway who the hell would have thought someone was targeting Bella? Neither of us would have done this if we had known" Jacob countered.

As we talked we were heading to the small hut that was used by the staff running this small airport.

At the moment there was no one at the office but there was a sign saying that they opened at eight a.m. and considering it was almost seven thirty we decided to wait. After all we didn't want to antagonize anyone.

After an hour an older person arrived in his truck. Once he saw us he stuck up his hand in greeting and proceeded to park the car in front of the hut.

When he came out of his car he said "Hi, young fellers! Haven't seen you here before"

We all smiled and waited for him to open the door to the hut but instead he turned around and said "Before I let you in I have to tell you that we don't have much here that you city folks would want" and then I realized that he was a bit anxious at seeing a bunch of _'city slickers'_ looking very ominous and parked on his doorstep.

I decided to use my gift as I said "we only came here to ask a few questions". As I said it I concentrated my powers on him.

He unlocked the door and motioned us ahead saying. "In that case come on in. First let me heat up the place, its freezing"

Once we all introduced ourselves _John_ motioned us to sit down saying "How can I help"

I decided to take over and said "There was a plane here, that left just a few hours ago; do you know who it belonged to?"

"Which one?" He asked

This was becoming confusing "What do you mean which one?"

"There were two planes which one do you mean?"

We looked at one another and then I asked "Two planes?"

"Yes there were two different planes that came and stayed for a couple of days. They both paid me good money to keep the runway cleared; last night there was a terrible blizzard so Bob was working night shift to free the airstrip of all the snow" he explained.

He then went on to say. "This time we were especially lucky cause Bill's little girl got sick and we were able to move her to the hospital real fast; people often die down here before we can get them to the proper facilities in time".

My mind was still trying to digest the fact that there had been two planes so the rest of the conversation was lost on me. I tried to assess the new situation and then turned to him saying "They must have signed in the logbook"

"Oh yeah" he said "I got the logbook back here"

I followed him up to the visitors counter as he went to get the book and the others had come behind me all ready to look at the name but when he turned the book for us to read the names of the aviators they were totally illegible.

We all moaned as one and he looked up at us to see what the problem was and I showed him the signature.

"Sorry fellers, now I remember, Bob filled it in. Sometimes we do that if a customer comes at night; I should have checked".

"Can you or Bob describe their faces?" I asked my voice filled with hope.

"No" he said "Neither of us saw them; they both came at night when no one was here. They left an envelope with money and a note asking for parking, gas, and runway maintenance and stuck it in my letter box".

"Do you still have the note?" I asked hoping that this would give us a clue

"Yeah, it's in the back of the logbook" he said nodding his head toward the book.

I quickly turned the pages and found it.

Dear Sir,

We wish to make use of your airport and request a couple of things from you but as you see we are more than willing to pay. Our planes are in need of fuel and we also request that you maintain the runways so that we will be able to depart at a moment's notice.

If you have any questions please feel free to ask them but because we will only be in once in a while to watch over our airplanes we doubt that we will be able to see you. Would you please write your questions down and put them under our windshields. We will get back to you if necessary.

Your fellow aviators

There were no identifying marks on the paper and we realized that this was yet another dead end.

"I don't know the name of the people but I bet Bob knows the type of aircraft maybe even the model of the airplane they flew. He is a nut about flying and he knows a lot of those things I'll give you his number. You never know"

He wrote it down for us and I thanked him for his help but as I left he said "Maybe you can try at the Anchorage airport. They had small planes so they would have to go to a large airport before they could get out of the country".

"Thanks, you might just have a point there" I answered.

**Alec's POV**

I had put my airplane on auto pilot as I still had a half hour before I would be approaching Anchorage airport. I had taken some time out to observe Isabella. She swiftly realized that rubbing her eyes only made them more painful so she quickly ceased doing that. I'm sure she felt my presence as I saw her tilt her head trying to hear me; she was confused as she blinked her eyes in an attempt to see but other than that she was tranquil thanks to the 'Devils Breath'. While watching her I heard my telephone ring in the cockpit and I instantly saw her eyes widen and her head veer towards the sound.

Making sure the chains were secured I ran the palm of my hand across her cheek again knowing this would soothe her.

I then walked into the small cockpit and shut the door taking the phone in my hand while watching my instruments.

"Speaking"

"With Aro, how is the package?"

"Doing well, she was a fire ball when she arrived but I used a large dose of "Devils Breath" on her. Now she is very compliant" I snickered as I remembered her expression.

"Very good my son." Aro said and then went on to tell me the details I needed to know "Our safe house is in Brazil and I have a jet waiting for you in hangar four at the airport in Anchorage. You will be able to taxi up to the hangar and therefore it will be easy for you to transfer Isabella from one plane to the other. The coordinates and all information are in a map that I have had put in the jet. Be careful with our parcel, she is now in your care and you have my permission to do anything necessary to tame her. Most importantly, keep this telephone close at all times; we must keep each other informed of any changes in the present situation. Good luck!"

After the phone call, I took one last look at Isabella to make sure everything was ok and then started my decent.

**Caius POV**

After a twelve hour flight we finally landed in front of the Denali coven. Carlisle was waiting for us and he took us aside to see what was left of the assailant saying that he could not identify him.

I walked into the room where the body had been kept and looked at the head. I was shocked and then when I had recovered I told them "I know this vampire. His name is Nikolai; he was a tracker for the Volturi before Demetri joined us."

Edward looked up to me and said "He was the one I saw in Aro's mind when he was in the throne room"

I then looked up to the others and went further to explain _"In_ the Egyptian wars Aro discovered Demetri's tracking powers and because they were stronger than Nikolai's he replaced him in our coven. Soon after that Nikolai disappeared and I always wondered what happened to him".

I then turned to Edward and Alexia who were standing together "Can Alexia help us to look at his memories; after all she can look into past events".

"We will try; but she can only see violent events in the past; things that have made an imprint in time. If a vampire is thinking of past events she can watch the images as I can read their minds but given the head was torn from the rump there is nothing left for either of us to read.

We heard Carlisle's phone ring and Carlisle quickly left the room to answer it. When he finished the call he came in to fill us in on the last news.

"That was Jazz, my son" he explained "he and the others were able to follow the trail but they didn't find Bella; instead they track ends at a small airport in the area. They went in to the office to talk to the staff and there seems to have been two planes that had recently left the airport. They think she has been taken in one of those two planes"

I grumbled, frustrated that they had lost her. Not knowing which way her bloody plane was headed didn't help me get over my aggravation.

Carlisle paused for a moment and went on with his explanation "The employee they spoke with doesn't know much about the people that owned the planes; it was all very secretive but he was able to give us a couple of tips. First of all; they used small aircraft that weren't equipped to make long flights so it might be an idea to look for them at Anchorage International. His other tip involved a co-worker. He is an airplane fanatic and he may know the type or model of the aircraft. It seems like a needle in a haystack but we have a lead. Jazz and Riley are coming back to discuss the situation with us. Then we can decide what our next move should be".

**Alec's POV **

After taking our plane to Porto Alegre area I went under the radar and back north until we were deep in the Amazon and close to Columbia. I wanted to make sure that if anyone were to follow me they would be far away from me when they landed. We had just arrived on the secluded runway and there was a jeep waiting for us. The landing had been smooth and I had just killed the engine. Leaving the cockpit, I walked to the back where Isabella had been sitting. I would have to use the elixir on her eyes before I would allow her out of the plane. She was quite compliant but I still had to hold her head to accomplish my goal. She whimpered as it seemed to burn but I stroked her cheek and it calmed her. I then picked her up and as I was not yet willing to take off her chains, I would carry her to the jeep.

I carried her to the passenger seat of the jeep and strapped her in. I then ran to the plane to pick up the necessary luggage and supplies I had brought with me and dumped it in the back. I closed and locked the plane and joined Isabella sitting on the driver's seat. I watched her as she moved in her chair. She was still groggy and I missed the fiery vixen she could be but I would wait until I reached the safe house. I started the motor and she was startled but didn't panic.

It took about ten minutes to get there and when we arrived I looked to see if anyone was around. Once I was sure that the building was empty. I picked Isabella up and carried her to her room in the safe house which had a placard on it saying 'parcel'. Once I opened the door and laid her on the bed I removed her shackles. I closed and locked the door behind me and saw out the corner of my eye that she had crawled over the bed and tried to stand up. After being immobile, blind and drugged for such a long time she needed to get her balance back so all attempts to stand were in vain.

I decided it was time to set things up. Now that I knew how long the elixir worked I would write down the dosages I gave her and the time I had given them on the chart next to the door; that and the small dosages of Devils Breath would be constantly recorded.

I got the luggage and my equipment out of the jeep and after unpacking it all I decided to take a shower; after all it had been a long journey to this place. I used special shampoo that was typical for this area its fragrance which, as the ointment I used, was based on the scent of frangipani. It was the beautiful flower that was a natural inhabitant of this area and surrounded the safe-house. I would also use this on her as I hoped the scent would always be attached to the house and the experiences she would have here. After my shower I felt a lot better. I dried myself off and covered my body with the frangipani ointment, it wasn't my favorite smell as its sweetness was overpowering but it was necessary. As I walked back to my bedroom my eyes fell on a small instrument and attached to it was a note.

Caretaker:

You can use this to disguise your voice while in the same room.

A.

I picked the device up and tried it out; it was unique. My mind reeled at all the possibilities; now I could stay in the same room and talk to her.

I made my way to her room while examining this wondrous instrument. Once I was in front of the door I concentrated on the job at hand. Through the one-way mirror I could see that she was sitting on the edge of her bed looking around the room and blinking her eyes. I picked up the speaker outside her room and asked "What is your name?"

She looked around the room trying to locate the origin of my voice as she said "My name is Isabella Swan"

I then snickered "Welcome to your new home Isabella Swan"

Isabella answered in an unsteady voice and tried to stand. After a couple of tries she gave up saying "But this isn't my home I belong with my mate Caius Volturi"

"No longer" I laughed "I have bought you from your owner at a dear price I might add"

She looked perplexed and again tried to stand up. This time she succeeded and she spread her hands out trying to feel for something but instead she stumbled and fell over holding her hands in front of herself to stop her fall and cried "I have no owner only a mate".

I sneered "He told me he was your mate so now that I have bought and paid for you, you are mine to keep"

"He had no right to sell me; my mate will pay you whatever you want for my return" She replied as stood up.

I scorned her saying "I am in no need of money as I have all I need here! I am however, in need of a mate".

Now she began to show fear "Please, listen. I have already been claimed by a king and have accepted his claim".

I roared "No, you will listen to me! He is not my king and he is not here to claim you. I now claim you as mine and you will comply for there is no Volturi here; we are now in South America and this is my domain."

I saw the surprise and desperation fill her "South America? I can't be you're lying!"

I put the speaker down and picked up the gadget. I opened the door and grabbed her arm pulling her towards me. She stumbled towards me but I felt that the effect of the Devils Breath was not as strong as it had been. It might be caused by the time-lapse since the last dosage or maybe because she was in shock and fighting its affect. I felt her fear as I pulled her along; she could not see where she was going and continued to stumble beside me so I held her by the waist. She pushed me away from her and lost her balance falling against the wall behind her.

"Don't be like that, you will soon enjoy your new life" I sneered as I pulled her up from the ground and held her in my arms. She was totally dependent on me and I loved that feeling of power; maybe it was me or maybe it was a vampire thing but power had always been my thrill.

Once we arrived at the showers I said. "Take your clothes off Isabella Swan"

I saw her fear of the unknown as she recoiled from me but after two steps she had backed herself against the wall.

I then said "I will give you one more chance but only this one time as I am not in a habit of repeating myself "Take you clothes off Isabella Swan or I will enjoy the pleasure of doing it for you"

I wasn't wrong, the effect of the dust was slowly weakening and her fear was climbing as she was helpless and blind. Knowing she had no choice she turned around to undress but I wouldn't accept this.

I then turned her to face me and said "I have had enough patience" and in one swift movement I removed her sweater and bra.

She fell on the ground swiftly covering her breasts with her arms. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she screamed "please stop, I will do as you ask, just please stop"

I stopped for a minute and she swiftly tried to stand. When I helped her up she allowed my touch but as soon as she stood, she pulled away from my hand and took off her remaining garments. I then turned on the shower and grabbed her elbow to help her in as I quickly joined her.

"I will help you to wash your hair" I said grabbing the shampoo and spreading in liberally in her hair.

Her nostrils flared and she asked "What is that smell? You are wearing it too; it seems to be all over the place"

"It is the smell of a beautiful flower that resides in this area" I replied.

I finished her hair and when I went further to lather her body in the same soap she pulled away and said "Please don't, I can do that"

I immediately hissed and warned her saying "Isabella behave otherwise I promise you will regret it".

Realizing that blindness and disorientation had made her defenseless she endured my touch and my body slowly curved up behind hers.


	40. Chapter 40

Authors note

Review:

Are you really that cruel to let this little piece of bottom-feeding scum do this to her? I thought you wanted her to be strong? I do hope that she rips his tiny little claim to manhood off and shreds it into a million pieces! She needs to realise that she's better than this kind of treatment is telling her she is. Aro will pay a very heavey price for his sins, and so will Alec! So stop making her out to be a toy for a perverted pairs entertainment! And for god's sake, get Caius out of his "pissed off all the time at everybody even my mate" mindset. He needs to understand that the only reason that Aro and Alec were able to take her was because of his overwhelming distrust of everyone, and his need to "master and own" her. Thank you, Lady Skyelite. P.S. If you this to continue to be a Caius/Bella romance, you'd best let Caius figure out where his heart is!

_**I wish to answer one of my readers and considering there may be many more with the same questions I wish to tell you the following:**_

Belle is not weak; she is quite brave. She has and is being treated cruelly, that is true but she has fallen into a very cruel society. After all who would go to the Volturi knowing what it was composed of to help someone that she thinks no longer loves her. Under the power of Caius she was very fragile as human but once she had her powers she was much more rebellious only Athenodora acted as a catalyzer knowing that their union was important for Caius and herself. After Bella became a vampire that the only thing Caius could do was threaten those she loved and many people do give into that threat; not that they are cowards but their love for others supersedes their own needs.

Now that she has been taken by Alec she can't defend herself he has taken away her sight, sense of smell and she can't even identify his voice. He and Aro have made sure of that and will keep doing so; he can't take any risks.

At first I wanted to stop my story once they had made up in Egypt but I felt that I couldn't do that. After all the Volturi are all old, vicious and have many political intrigues; they have built this up through the centuries. Not to involve Aro would make him look powerless and he wouldn't have become king is he was. He is a collector of special vampires that will ensure his power as power is an obsession to him. Aro is not about to let anyone walk over him. He killed his own sister because she wanted to take Marcus away from the Volturi so he just couldn't let Bella and Caius go their own way.

Ps. I am a person that believes in the large capabilities of a woman we are often put in a corner by those that "mean well". Most religions (except the Wicca) have put women on a lower scale than men which I don't believe is right. Many women have more instinctive intelligence and they used to be the strong binding of a family which is sometimes no longer the situation as many woman work and have difficulty to combine the two. It all sounds like I don't like men. Absolutely not both men and woman have their place in things; one is worthless without the other. I also do not condone or condemn homo or hetero as everyone has the right to choose what they wish to be.


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site '__ wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans._

_This is a long chapter and for the squeamish readers - be warned this chapter has serious lemons and violence; I don't condone violence but hey we are in the company of vampires._

Chapter 40 – A normal day in prison

**Jaspers POV**

Bob had been very helpful he not only knew the manufacturer but also the type of aircraft and the model of the planes that had been parked at the small airport. Unhappily he had not seen the pilots or the passengers of the planes but, we now had a lead that we could use for further inquires at the Anchorage airport.

Once we had notified Carlisle of our progress I had convinced Jacob to go back to Forks as Riley and I decided to go back to the Denali homestead to discuss the situation with the others. At first Jacob refused to leave as he couldn't help but worry about Bella but I convinced him that he had done all he could and that if he were to come with us it would only get him killed. We parted company; Jacob took the van as Riley and I quickly made it home by foot.

When we arrived at the Denali's Caius was in a fit! He was furious that we hadn't been able to stop the kidnappers. I had to use my powers to calm him down so that once he cooled down we could have our gathering of both covens, Athenodora and Caius. The old Caius had come back as arrogant and bad-tempered as ever but we were lucky as Athenodora took the brunt of his wrath for having brought Bella to us.

We told them our progress but Caius was unreasonable condemning the fact that it had already taken us two days to get this far. He wanted fast results and that was something we couldn't give him. Now he wanted to get Demetri into the picture but Athenodora was against it.

"Nikolai was one of the guards of the Volturi; have you forgotten?" she harshly refuted.

"No but he could have done it all on his own; now that the shift shaper has killed him we will never know who is behind this or if he did it on his own" Caius argued allowing his impatience to surface.

"Listen Caius" Athenodora explained as she caught his hand "he was paid for this work and we don't know who did that"

Caius shook her off saying "Maybe so but we can't prove who did it. Athenodora I have followed your advice up to now and it helped me to win Isabella's heart but it is also the reason she got away. I am furious at her for behaving this way but according to what we know she did not do it to scorn me. You know what will happen to both of us if we are separated too long so I'll be damned if I lose her".

He then walked away from her saying "You have had your chance; now we will do it my way. I want her back and as soon as possible. I am going to ask Aro to send Demetri. I won't tolerate her to be away from me longer than is necessary".

She huffed and said "Don't you realize that this is exactly what Aro wants?"

He turned and took a step towards her and furiously "I don't care if this is what he, or anyone else wants for that matter. It is what I want, Isabella is my mate and she belongs at my side. I have lived for 2000 years on my own intuition and temperament and both have served me well as I am now one of the Volturi kings. Let me be! Even if Demetri were to come it will still take a week before we find her".

With this said he turned and began to punch in the numbers in his cell phone ignoring everyone as he walked away from the group to talk to Aro.

While he was gone we deliberated how we would handle this new turn of events. If Caius wanted to do this it was his prerogative but nothing could stop us to look for Bella on our own. We all agreed that Riley, Edward and I we should go to anchorage airport and investigate this. Edward could read and I could manipulate their minds. Once we knew where to look Riley could help track her.

As we were talking I had heard Caius's voice become louder and now I heard him yell "What the hell is he worth if he can't help me when I need him; he is bloody useless". With this said he hung up and crushed his telephone in his hands smashing it into a thousand pieces.

He then strode towards us saying "Demetri is totally worthless; Aro says he won't be able to track her because her mind is a shield".

Caius looked at us his face a mask of disbelief as he added "Aro says that Demetri is able to follow his targets buy catching the "tenor" or "flavor" of a person's thoughts and that Isabella gift makes it impossible for him to follow her."

"I know you don't want to hear it but Aro is right that's why we have to know where she was taken" Edward spoke. "Once we know we can go after her; although Riley is not as powerful as Demetri he can work on scent and that is something we can use to find Bella. It may take longer but we can and will help all we can".

"Ok" said Caius "but we will take the Volturi jet and I am going with you I wish to follow the progress as much as possible".

That night we arrived at the Anchorage airport and with both Edwards and my gifts we would start our search tomorrow. Caius went to the separated room of the jet and began to play his violin and the music he played was as bewitching as it was beautiful. You could hear the resentment and melancholy in every note and I realized just how attached he had become to Bella in the short time they had been together. Something of Bella must have rubbed off on him and it finally struck me how lonely he was; I felt it come through the walls as he continued to play. As I looked up I saw Edward and knew he read my mind. He nodded his head in agreement and said "she does seem to have that effect; who would believe!"

The next day we went to the head office and asked around for information on the incoming and outgoing flights of the last few days. At first everyone was quite hesitant to give us information but we told them a friend of ours had been sick and had come here by plane. This wasn't really a lie as Bella would never go of her own accord so she had to be drugged or bound. Thanks to Edward's gift we were able to pin-point who we needed to talk to and what we needed to ask. Once we knew who to question I was able to use my gift to get manipulate the people so that we could get some answers. Yet all our effort didn't seem to help as we still had no more information than when we came. We were about to walk out of the office when I saw Edward hesitate and look around the room.

I walked up to him and turned my head giving him a quizzical glance. He whispered "I picked up a picture in someone's mind of a young woman with brown hair being helped into a plane by an unrecognizable person. She was looking in the hangars when she came across a couple. She asked them if they were all right as there had just been a big storm and she was afraid they had been stuck in it. The person helping the woman yelled to her that they were all right and proceeded to help the woman in the plane. After that she thought nothing of it till now".

He looked around and seeing the woman from whom he had picked up this information we walked towards her. We stopped in front of her and Edward asked if she had seen a friend of ours while pulling a picture of Bella out of his wallet. The woman was taken back and asked him who this was and he told her Bella's name, the fact that she had been sick and was brought here about four days ago and probably on a private plane. At first the woman was skeptic but the image in her mind seemed to confirm his words. She then talked to what seemed to be her friend and together they told us to come back the next day.

Early the next morning we came back and found out that she had been able to trace the flight via the radar information all the way to Brazil but after that the plane disappeared of the radar. She gave us the last radar coordinates and we were more than grateful; at least now we had somewhere to start.

We were about to leave when one of the men in the office said that there was a large snow storm on its way and that we had to take off within the hour or they wouldn't give us clearance. We rushed back to the airplane with the coordinates and after controlling the instruments we were able to take off just before the storm hit.

Thanks to the radar information we had somewhere to start. The plane had ducked the radar around Porto Alegre from there we would have to search the area.

**Alec's POV**

I had her here for almost week now and had built up a schedule. At about six a.m. the day began I would take her from her bed and bring her to the showers. Patience had never been one of my virtues so I usually pulled her along and being blind she would stumble; once we were in the shower area she would undress often too slow for my liking but she quickly learned.

As far as the shower itself was concerned I never used a particular pattern. Sometimes she would shower alone and sometimes I would join her saying that she was to slow. I always I wanted to keep her guessing; I wanted to keep her on the edge. When she was ready I would wrap her in a beautiful exotic dressing gown and she would wrap the belt around and knot it tightly trying to cover as much as possible. At times I would tease her; holding on to the belt so that she had to hold the gown closed with her hands. When she was back in her room I made her lie down on the bed so that I could use the elixir on her eyes. It seemed to be a painful procedure because she would automatically wince when I used it. In the beginning she would fight me but I would bind to her bed with strong chains so that I could apply the mixture. She knew the end result would always be the same and that it was only more unpleasant if she struggled.

Yesterday she didn't fight but today she started again and I had to bind her up and as was the routine I blew a light amount of "Devils Breath" in her face causing her to be docile. After that, I applied the solution to her eyes insuring her blindness for the next 24 hours while she was in her passive state I would stay in her room; reading or catching up on my research.

A couple of hours later Devils breath would wear off and she would be back to her old state of mind. That was the time I liked the most; I would stop my work and go to her. In the beginning she was obstinate, after a couple of days she would pretend not to hear me and now she would just recoil when she heard my footsteps.

"My lovely Isabella" I said and she would go to the furthest end of the bed but to no avail; I would get what I wanted and in her heart she knew this as well.

I lay beside her and my hand caressed her cheek but she pulled back so I grabbed her upper arms and pulled her across the bed; closer to me. Shaking her back and forth like a ragdoll I roared "How dare you refuse me!"

I then bent forward and snaked my fingers in her hair saying "Remember my beautiful mate; If you dare bite me again I will discipline you for it but this time I promise I will make it much worse".

She whimpered, probably remembering the last time she had bit me. That time I had taken it out of her hide. At the end of the day I had gently cleaned her up and enjoyed her body. She was very compliant that night and I enjoyed her gifts as she dared not protest. Since then she tried her best to be obedient although she always tried to avoid my touch.

My tong entered and dominated her mouth.

The kiss was endless and my other hand moved leisurely over her body moving from her waist upward towards her breast. I lightly caressed it gently stroking my thumb across her nipple and after a time my mouth enveloped it. As I nibbled and suckled it my other hand gradually released her hair following her neck and arm to fondle its twin. I felt her slyly pulling back once I released her hair but I would not accept it as I quickly used that hand to hold her face in a vice-like grip hissing "Stay and behave otherwise you will feel my wrath; that I promise"

She immediately stopped her retreat but squirmed under me trying her best to dissuade me but this only encouraged my body to react. I smirked knowing she didn't realize that her movements acted as an aphrodisiac; adding fuel to my flame.

One hand followed the path southwards towards other treasures and I couldn't hold myself in any longer. I pushed her legs apart and planted myself between them as I slowly entered her body. She tried to pull away but I snarled my warning and pinned her into position with both my hands forcing her to comply until I felt her give up her resistance.

I then began to increase my thrusts as my instincts took over and when I climaxed I bit down on her neck enjoying the sweetness of her blood.

"You are such an enjoyable ride my beautiful Isabella" I said as I pulled her into my arms. "You are well worth the money I paid".

She tried to hide her face but I took it in my hand and said "You are mine; accept it. No one will come to claim you; this is your life from now on."

As I said those words I realized for the first time that I was beginning to wish those words were true. I was becoming more and more attracted to her; all of her. The docile and yet endearing Isabella as well as the fiery vixen but I reminded myself that I couldn't let myself be involved. Once we were back in the Volturi coven we would be working side by side and these feelings would destroy me. She had been claimed as Caius mate and that was that.

I just nuzzled up to her enjoying her company for the rest of the afternoon.

**Bella's POV**

I felt him beside me and I knew this vampire would never let me go. Once I was a vampire I thought I could take care of myself but now I was back to square one. Without my eyesight I was helpless and that was what he wanted.

At least Caius had never taken away that defense. Actually I was starting to appreciate Caius; when we had sex my body was attracted to him by the bond. We had finally made our peace with each other and decided to build on our bond but it had all been swept away by one stupid, innocent action. Caius would never find me in the middle of South America; it would be impossible. I would be stuck here forever!

I dared not move for fear of arousing him up but as always it wouldn't change a thing. Even if I could leave the room where could I go? After all I was blind! I realized we were in the tropics and probably in the middle of nowhere. Even if I were to get away I would be helpless in this area.

He pulled me towards him and I gave up my fight giving in to the hopelessness of my situation. He then kissed my cheek and pulled away from me leaving me alone in my room. I held my breath but as soon as he left the room and I heard the door click I let out a sigh of relief and pulled on my dressing gown and tied it tight. I hated being so defenseless.


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans. _

_For the squeamish readers - be warned this chapter has serious lemons and violence; I don't condone violence but hey we are in the company of vampires._

Chapter 41 – Courage is like love; it must have hope for nourishment* 

**Bella's POV **

I knew the evening had started because he had put on the usual music. It was music van the 70's and 80's and I was grateful as it helped me to pass the time. After all having no sight made other things impossible. I was wondering how long I would be kept in this state; as vampire I should be able to regenerate my eyesight but as long as he put that stuff in my eyes it would be impossible . What if I it gave permanent damage after a long time? My god; could you imagine an immortal without sight? He wouldn't would he?

While I was thinking this I heard a tap on the door and a faint voice that was not manipulated by a machine or whatever my captor used. That was strange!

I tried to focus on the sound and faintly heard someone speak through the glass "Who are you? I thought this place was deserted."

I didn't understand and sat up in my bed "Who are you?" I whispered and was soon surprised; he had heard my voice.

"I'm the caretaker" he answered

There must be a microphone hook up. I was wondering what else there was in my room but realized that I had to act fast.

"Please help me" I pleaded "Someone locked me up"

"I'm sorry but I can't; I'll get into trouble" he said with a heavy accent

"I promise I'll make it worth your while; my husband is very rich" I said trying to talk to his capitalistic instinct "If you help me I promise to give you money"

I heard the door click and as he came in I could smell the blood; although I hadn't feed this last week I was able to control my hunger. Anything to get the hell out of here!

I looked towards the door saying "Isn't there anyone else here?"

No he said "only you and me"

I slowly raised myself and said "I'm blind so can you please help me get out of here?"

He hesitated at first although I held my hand out to him but then I felt his hand in mine and he enveloped it. After a moment I was helped up and took a careful step towards him.

"We will have to hurry, before he comes back" I said "Can you please lead me; I will follow but please warn me if you see anything I can stumble over?"

"Don't worry lady just follow me" he said as he pulled me along.

It felt surreal as I followed him out of my room and soon out of this building. My nose was assaulted by the strong smell of the shampoo that I had used since I had been here. My abductor had told me that the flower was a local one but I didn't expect it to cover the whole area.

I forced myself to ignore my handicap and hurry; my ears constantly probing the area for any tell-tale noise announcing the arrival of my jailor. After what seemed hours but couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes, I was sitting in a car and my helper was already starting the engine. It purred and when he started to drive I felt the wind in my hair and reveled in the feel of freedom. I would finally be able to go home and swore to myself that I would never, ever do anything foolish again. Twice was more than enough.

"Do you have a cellphone I could use?" I asked.

It was silent so I repeated myself "Do you know where I can find a phone?"

There was still no answer; I didn't understand then all of a sudden I heard my driver make a sound and the car stopped, jolting me out of my chair as my head hit the dashboard.

Once I recuperated I smelled the blood. "Are you alright? Sir, are you alright?" I turned my body to the left and started to shake the person beside me shouting "Please tell me, are you all right"

"He's not" I heard behind me and I froze recognizing the voice instantly.

I was devastated but I couldn't capitulate, not now! In was in a state of panic as I flung my door open and ran screaming "get the hell away from me!"

I stumbled out of the car. My feet were caught in the roots and my hair caught in the vines and I fell more than I could run but I kept tripping forward holding on to anything I came upon on my way; I couldn't give up. I felt his arms encase me and I struggled to free myself as I screamed; mentally and physically "Noooo… I can't go back. Please let me go"

He laughed and said "You know I won't, so don't ask again; now behave yourself" He then picked me up and put me back in the car. I heard him pull the driver out of his seat and leave to get rid of the body so I decided to try again. He was going to punish me anyway so I opened the door and ran trying to feel my way along the bushes. As I stumbled through what must be a jungle I felt something burn my arms and hands but I stubbornly went on. After about three hours I felt the cold night air surround me. I didn't know where I was heading and all of a sudden as I approached the swamp area I became desperate; I had lost the game why not end it now and on my own terms.

"I am sorry Caius" I whispered "I can't wait, not knowing if you will ever be able to find me" and just as I took a step closer to the water I heard something coming my way. I turned towards the sound wondering if it was an animal or a human. The sound stopped and everything went silent so I guessed it was animal and tried to protect my face with my arms. After a moment I lowered my arms thinking it must have been a human; but before I could ask anything I received a slap in the face

"Damn you Isabella, you will behave!" my captor shouted. He wrapped his arms around my torso and picked me up carrying me over his shoulder. After a long run he stopped and threw me in the passenger seat of a car "now you will do as I say and not to move a muscle".

My head hit something sharp but I didn't react, I couldn't, I was frozen. I had been so close to my freedom either through escape or death and now I felt like the world was falling down around me.

That night I paid dearly for my 'insolence' and all the time I heard the song "I own you" playing full blast in the background. I had never heard that song before but now every word was etched in my mind and if I never hear that song again, it will be too soon. Every word and every note would always remind me of my suffering at his merciless hands.

**Alec's POV**

Last night I enjoyed my game. I had hired someone to help Isabella 'escape' and I watched as I saw the old Isabella emerge. After a moment's hesitation she took the bait and accompanied the human. It surprised me that she didn't drink his blood as soon as she smelled it as I saw the temptation to do so cross her face. Her wish to escape was more powerful than her thirst; even though she hadn't fed for a week.

Once I had let my presence be known I knocked the human out and brought him back to our building. I let her flee and watched her as she stumbled over vines and roots. She was constantly brushing against the broken leaves of the frangipani flower which must sting like hell but her desire to escape must have blocked all pain as she fought the elements. I enjoyed the game but when she approached the swamp I was afraid she would irreparably injure herself as I saw a nest of crocodiles go into the other end of the water. Vampires had no problem with this but realizing it would be difficult for her to defend herself against something she could not see, I decided to end her flight. After her escape she was as furious as a wild animal that had just been caged and fought me tooth and nail. She had been given a good lesson; she could never leave unless I allowed it. This would take away her stubbornness to comply as she assumed this would be her future.

I soon got her to surrender to me as she her body suddenly went limp. Taking away her hope; I had momentarily taken away her will to fight. She was forced to accept her position as my partner. She had become my aphrodisiac as my body took pleasure in its possession of her. It would be difficult to lose her as I now vastly enjoyed her company on a daily basis. I had often been away from the Volterra but never in all those times had I enjoyed myself as I had the last week. I had taken enough humans and vampires to my bed. Humans were too frail and I had never been able to fully dominate my female congeners. So this time away from the Volturi and with Aro's blessing that I teach her compliance any way I wish, made this experience more intense than anything I had experienced since I had established my powers.

The day began as usual and she was now beside me as I had taken my place in her bed on a daily basis. She knew she had no choice and after last night's lesson I was sure she dare not protest.

I had put my leg over her body and my arm around her torso. I felt her faintly move under me and I kissed her ear to wake her up, although I already realized that she was awake and trying not to attract my attention.

I stroked her face and whispered in her ear "Wake up my mate" and felt her anxiety as I pulled her body even closer.

"It is time for your shower" I whispered

She turned to face me and I gently kissed her lips as my hands began to wander.

She kissed me back and I had to smile to myself as I knew this was a breakthrough for her.

I then whispered "My Isabella, I can't imagine my time without you"

"I have no choice but to accept my fate but have one request of you. Please let my eyes heal so that I can have my sight"

I began to laugh and said "So you can escape me; no Isabella I have to be sure of your trustworthiness and alliance before I do that".

She sighed "But it hurts me and I feel so alone"

"But you're not as I am always with you" I reasoned.

I left the bed and pulled her up to face me and whispered "I hope that your flight yesterday has taught you that you cannot escape me".

Her eyes grew wide as she asked "Were you behind that?

"No my love" I said as I gave her a tender kiss on her cheek "I was exploring the area around our home; in search of food. How could I presume that your dinner would present itself without my help? Yesterday I realized that you hadn't feed for quite a while so I went on a hunt using my sense of smell. With the overpowering scent of the flower surrounding us the smell of his body didn't register right away. I looked at her face seeing the doubt in her eyes I asked "How old are you?"

"I am nineteen" she answered

"No" I replied as I caressed her face "no I mean your vampire age".

She looked away from me saying "I have been a vampire for two months now".

I laughed "How delightful, a young vampire. Who changed you?"

"My mate Caius" I replied "one of the Volturi kings".

"Too bad for him that you fell into my web; he is missing such a delectable morsel." I said as my arms slowly moved down hers "Once I have your loyalty I will teach you how to hunt and we will hunt our piece of the amazon"

"Enjoy it while you can" she whispered "the sear among them told to me that real mates cannot live a full life without their mate and I feel the pull of our bond. I don't know what will happen to me if I am away from him too long".

"You will adjust; maybe you will change but what is the expression? 'We will cross that bridge when we come to it.' Now come" I said as I pulled her along "It is time for your shower".

"After that I have a surprise for you if you behave" I said as I stopped to wrap her body in my arms and give her a deep kiss. "You gave me much pleasure last night and I want to show you how I cherish that kind of compliance".

Once we finished our shower and she showed no defiance I gave her the human to feed on making sure that he wasn't able to tell her of my part in the game with a little help of the devils dust.

This was the first time I had seen her feed and although she was blind her hearing tuned her onto her prey. She was like a snake hypnotizing her victim before she struck; she then drank slowly savoring every drop. It was erotic watching her and when she was finished she licked her lips clean. I came behind her and tried to put my arm around her but she turned and hissed at me; I hissed back and forced myself on her. She soon joined in as her body couldn't deny the attraction; her lust was insatiable. So this was what Caius was able to enjoy; I began to feel a small twinge of envy and shook my head trying to disperse it.

After a while l suddenly realized that the time was ticking and I had to administer the drug and elixir as soon as possible for I was late by an hour already. I pushed her off me and pulled her to our room; it was difficult to get her there as she tried to pull away, knowing what was to follow. I locked the door of our room and grabbed the sachet. Pinning her down on the bed I quickly blew the dust in her face and held her down until it took effect. I saw her eyes were starting to heal so I quickly administered the elixir and she screamed as she knew she had lost this game yet again.

"Naughty, Naughty" I said "You tried to trick me my love and I won't have it. I must say; I do admire your spirit but you will not try that again. Do you understand? "

"I didn't mean to I just wanted to enjoy myself" and then mumbled to herself.

When I retorted "Isabella" she bowed her head.

"I won't!" she whispered and then turned to mumble "Caius was right" more to herself than to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked

After a moment of hesitation she said "I enjoy sex the most after a kill".

"No, the thing you whispered to yourself" I asked as I watched her face turn away from me.

"It was nothing" she whispered.

I took her chin and held it tight replying "No, you were talking of your former mate so for me it is not nothing"

"Caius told me that my lust would always be insatiable after a kill but only a true mate could fulfill that need" She answered with an anxious tone in her voice.

I was angry and wanted to hit her but instead I destroyed the headboard and saw her cringe. I knew she was right and somehow it made me angry that I could never wipe that bond away.

"You asked me" She whispered "I didn't want to say because I knew it would anger you".

I brought her lips to mine and embraced her at least she was mine for now.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞*quote Napoleon Bonaparte


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans. _

_I wish to thank all my readers very much for __all__ the reviews I have received. As my story will soon be closing I would very much appreciate constructive reviews from other readers who have read my story. I am hoping to continue writing and considering you are my audience I desire your opinion of my writing style and grammar. _

**Chapter 42 – The search in Brazil begins **

**Edwards POV**

We had landed our plane in the area where the other aircraft had disappeared under the radar and decided to spread out in the area. It was strange that they would go into hiding in such a largely populated area. We had been scanning the area for more than three weeks now; Riley with his sense of smell, while I searched the minds around us in search of any information pertaining to Bella. Up to now we hadn't found anything and we were becoming desperate and tired so we decided on a different tactic. We would split up Caius and Riley would go north covering that half of Brazil while Jazz and I did the southern half.

Caius was convinced that whoever it was would be in the secluded area of the amazons so that would be his objective. Riley was skeptical of the separation; with his viciousness Caius could be a good ally but given his short temper Riley wondered if he would survive their joint-venture.

They would take the jet as they would be looking for a place that had a landing strip and that would be easier if they had a bird's eye view of the area. It was a good plan and I had high hopes to their success but we had to cover as much area as possible and couldn't bet on one horse so Jazz and I would keep covering the bottom half of Brazil just in case.

The next problem was the piloting of the plane. Jazz had done the flying up to now but as he would stay with me we would have to look for a pilot that would agree to go. As money was no problem we soon found one and that evening we parted company promising to keep each other in the loop of our progress.

**Aro POV**

We had been following the progress of Caius's rescue party and much to my pleasure they had fell into the trap that Alec set. They were looking in the south of Brazil and it would take a while before they formed a danger to Alec.

There was a knock on the door and Demetri came in. Noticing his agitation I asked "my dear Demetri you have come to me and I see that something is troubling you"

"Yes master, I feel that Caius's party has divided themselves. Caius has gone up into north Brazil, the Amazon area, while Edward is slowly moving up north. You had asked me to follow them with my senses so I decided to inform you of their change as soon as possible".

"When did this change occur?" I asked trying not to show my agitation.

"Just now! I felt the change but I think that Caius has become impatient and remembers our time in the amazon" he quickly replied.

I smiled widely as I spoke "Thank you for informing me so promptly of this new situation Demetri. Maybe they have finally acquired some useful information".

"Let us hope master. The search has taken long enough and not being able to help master Caius has been very frustrating" he answered.

I looked at him and asked "Demetri will you do something for me? I wish you to follow their minds on a constant basis."

I knew that Demetri had a map of the world in his room and that he used it to trace whoever we asked; so he would have a large map of Brazil which we could use.

Demetri nodded and I continued "I wish to follow their progress so that we can help if he requests it. Please go set things up, I will soon join you in your room you; at the moment I need an hour to collect my thoughts".

As soon as Demetri left I called Alec and it took a while before he answered so I assumed he was with Isabella.

"Alec"

"Aro here; Demetri just came in and I heard that Caius is coming up north and he might be aiming for your area. How are things going with your package?"

"They are going very well!" he snickered "She has become more compliant and I must say she is starting to accept her destiny. Actually I hate to lose her".

"So, have you become so attached to Caius's mate? I'm sorry Alec but I can't help you with that at the moment." I said and went on to say "I hope he will take a while to find your hideaway so that you can complete your mission but that means that you will have to cover your runway making it invisible from the air. I will keep in touch but you should be ready to leave within the next week. They will probably circle for a while and in that time you will destroy anything that would tie you to the building; actually it might be wise to do that as soon as possible".

Alec sighed and answered "I will start today master, just in case. After all there isn't all that much to clean"

"Watching their progress with Demetri, I will give you a signal if they come too close or I hear from them. They have left just a while ago so it will take them about six hours before they are even in your area".

"I will be on the lookout master" he said but I realized he was distracted by something.

"No one knows of your or my involvement in this and I wish to keep it that way. So when I call I will discuss a painting and ask you to wrap it up. Once you hear that you will unblock the runway and take off."

"As you wish master" he said

"Stay safe my boy" I answered and realized there was something going on with Alec. He wasn't his usual self. I would discuss this with him once he was back by the Volterra.

**Alec's POV**

I was enjoying my time with Isabella as I hadn't enjoyed myself in centuries but I always knew that I would have to give her up in the end. So I asked myself; why the problem?

I thought I would tire of her, after all I had shared her bed for more than 4 weeks and enjoyed every inch of her in that time and yet I never seemed to get enough of her.

As I walked from the front room back to our room I was thinking of our time together. Although I liked the fierily side of her I liked the compliant side of her as well. She was so vulnerable.

I slid under the sheets and nuzzled up to her naked body. As I looked at her I nudged her cheek and was reminded of something I could only vaguely remember.

I had long forgotten my past as a human; the memories weren't pleasant so I had quickly put them behind me. But now I remembered one of my few happy memories. When Jane and I were still human we had some neighbors whom had a boy and a girl of our age. After we finished our chores we would often go with them to hunt and forage for food in the forest.

I had been secretly infatuated with the girl; I don't remember her name but she was a pretty thing, kind and gentle. When Jane and I got older the other children wouldn't associate with us, not even her brother but she and Jane still stayed together and sometimes I would hang around. One day when we were out in the forest we found a nest of rabbits. I immediately saw that the nest had been destroyed and there were only two kittens left so we bundled them up and brought them home. One day while we were together and without Jane, laughing and joking about their antics she picked one up, closed her eyes and brushed it against her cheek. She looked at me and said "try it with your eyes closed" and she handed me the kitten. I closed my eyes and then I felt the softness of its fur against my skin. When I opened my eyes I saw that she altered her position and was sitting closer. She shyly moved forward as she kissed me and after a moment's hesitation I kissed her in return. I was so surprised I almost dropped the kitten but instead I put it down and my hand went to her hair and face as our kiss went on it was soft, loving and all so innocent. Shortly after that the villagers had accused us of witchcraft and put us on the pyre but I didn't see her in the crowd that took us. The memories of Aro's punishment towards those villagers came over me and I was happy that she hadn't been harmed but reviled in the fact that he had murdered our accusers.

Distancing myself from Isabella I realized that I not only enjoyed sex with her but also I began to get feelings for her; something I swore would never happen. She wasn't faithful and didn't love me but she brought me back to a time when I had relished the company of another being.

Now I would have to leave her and a piece of myself in the jungle and I doubt she would ever be mine again.

If I requested Aro to allow me to train her I'm sure he would agree I only hoped that Caius would as well. At least that way I could be close to her; I only hoped I could keep myself in check.

I knew Edward could never be in my presence as he would immediately read my desire and my experiences with Bella. Being in her company with Edward in the area could prove to be very dangerous; I would have to warn Aro of this.

The past week I realized that she was becoming weaker; but a shadow of herself. I did not believe it had anything to do with me or my treatment of her as it had mellowed out the last few weeks. No, I was afraid that being without Caius for more than a month now was taking its toll as she was feeling her severed bonds with him. I hated him; why was he the chosen one!

Feeling the pressure of the clock for the first time in weeks I decided I had no time for self-pity so I caressed her body with my hand. I began to kiss her neck, as my hand wandered down her body and was surprised as she responded to me. I wanted to enjoy her company for as long as possible; after that there would be enough time to cover the runway.

**Caius POV**

We had been scanning the air now for five days constantly passing by the unique rivers and jungles that comprised the Amazon.

I felt a pull towards this place that I had never felt before and I was sure it had something to do with Isabella; she had to be in this area. The only question was where and I was sure that the time had come for me to take the next step. I decided to have the pilot land in the area where I had felt the most pull. Of course there were no runways so we would have to land as close as possible and walk the rest but considering our speed that wouldn't give many problems.

After discussing this with Riley I borrowed his phone and called Edward to inform him of my plan

It took a couple of rings but then I heard "Edward here"

"We have decided to land; I can feel Isabella's pull but can't find any landing strips in the area so I have decided to land as soon as we find a suitable place. Where are you at the moment?" I asked.

"At the moment we are in the area 'Mato Grosso do Sul' but we still haven't found anything that would help lead us to Bella" he answered.

"I want you to stop looking and come to me" I said.

"If we do that we will place all our resources in one area" he countered

"You may be right but I have this gut feeling that she is here; I am almost sure it has to do with our bond" I argued.

Edward paused as he took in the information. "We will come; if it doesn't pan out there we can always come back but this bond is something we can't ignore. Please send us your coordinates as soon as you land and keep the thing on so that we can follow".

"I will, see you soon". I replied and then hung up

I looked at Riley saying "Now that we have decided to hook up I think you should ask the pilot to look for a place to land.

Riley talked to the pilot and asked him to land as soon as possible in this area and the pilot agreed but it still took about 20 minutes to find a spot.

We found a strip of land that was as suitable as any other in this area and the pilot got the plane down. It was not without discomfort and when we had landed Riley and the pilot assessed the damage that the plane had acquired. The pilot would have to do some repairs and fill the tank with the petrol that we had brought with us before we would be able to take off. Thankfully he would be able to repair the damages with what he had on board the plane and his supply of food would also last for a week or so.

I asked Riley to set the coordinates as I had never bothered with things like that and then we left the pilot telling him we would return within the week and promising him that if he left without us we would have to watch over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

We both took off and I followed my feelings as my bond seemed to pull me along.

**Alec's POV **

The phone rang a couple of times but then I answered "With me"

"I have heard the good news this morning" Aro's voice spoke "I wish to thank you for your assistance in acquiring the painting and request you wrap it up. I will have someone come along to collect it". He said and then hung up.

I had been hearing a plane constantly flying overhead, now that Aro had called me using the code we had discussed earlier I knew the plane must be that of Caius's rescue party. So the time for departure had come I cleared out the last things and swiftly brought them to the plane and when that was all done and no traces were left behind I went to take one last look at Isabella.

She was becoming more alive and that should have been the hint that Caius was in the area. Now I had to say goodbye and I would remember this moment for a long time as it gave my heart sorrow to lose her; even though she had never really been mine.

I went into her room and leaned on the bed kissing her with all I had and although she tried to pull back she accepted my kiss.

"I will be back soon my love; I have to find us some food. Remember to behave!" I said and then I locked the door and left her.

I ran towards the airstrip and unblocked it of all the growth I had covered it with. It took well over a half hour but as soon as this was done I took off leaving the place where I had found peace for the last month. It was an experience that I would never forget and although my contact with Isabella was now severed I had difficulty accepting it.


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans. _

Chapter 43 – Freedom is the oxygen of the soul*

**Caius POV**

I entered the building with Riley at my side. The door was not locked so we were extra wary of what we would find. As I entered I smelt the same irritatingly sweet smell that surrounded the building; the whole place reeked of it.

We quickly went through the building room by room but to no avail "She must be here" I said "I can feel her". All of a sudden I noticed a curtain on one side of what seemed to be an alcove, when I opened it I saw a door and a large window giving a view of the observation room beyond. It was a probably a one way mirror and my Bella was lying very quietly on a bed and staring at the ceiling. Without thinking I positioned myself in front of the door and smashed it open to walk inside.

Bella was terrified and she recoiled to the head end of the bed her eyes were like saucers and she had maneuvered herself against the wall. "What the hell….." I muttered.

Bella, still tense frowned and whispered "Is that you Caius?"

Feeling that something was wrong I shouted "Riley get out!"

She didn't move as her face showed the anxiety she was felling "Is that really you Caius?" she asked

In the meanwhile Riley left the room without question.

Once he was out of range I moved towards Bella and sat next to her on the bed and took her in my arms. She clung to me like a drowning man clinging to a life raft, we crushed each other in our embrace and my relief was overwhelming as I felt her in my arms. I was checking her body over and over again and kissing anything I could get a hold of. My lover, my mate was safe and she was kissing me back of her own accord as her hand caressed my cheek. I was never one for showing any emotional bond but I just couldn't help myself. I had thought I had lost her and now I had not only found her but she was willingly in my arms showing her affection towards me. Kissing her I felt whole, something I hadn't felt since I had lost her; I could no longer dispute the fact that she was now an intricate part of me and I knew my immortal life would never be the same.

"You came for me after all! At first I assumed it was another cruel trick but then I felt your presence. I didn't think you would ever find me." She said as she clung to me.

I retorted "Damn woman, don't you ever leave me again" and then pushed her away to take a good look at her.

"Please Caius don't be angry. I made a terrible mistake I promise I will never leave your side again"

Her eyes were wandering trying to focus on my voice and when she looked at me I realized that she was blind as her eyes were covered by a milky substance. She then reached out to me in an uncoordinated movement. If I had a heart it would have broke as I whispered "What have they done to you my love?"

She bowed her head and said "I couldn't defend myself; here I am a vampire with all the powers and yet, I was helpless and hopeless."

She leaned her body against mine and held me tight saying "I'm so very sorry Caius; I never meant to leave you; please forgive me"

I had been furious and in my anger I had been constantly saying how I would make her pay for her disobedience. I however realized, now that I saw her that she had already paid dearly for her stupidity.

"Who did this my love?" I asked as I helped her stand up.

"I don't know; I was going to meet someone when I was tackled; I was then sold and since then the one who bought me put something in my eyes every day. I couldn't see him; his voice was strange and he was always covered in a strong flower smell. The same as the smell as the soap and shampoo he used on me".

"Enough" I said smelling the sweet flower mixed with smells of sex "I must get you out of here" and looked around the room in search of clothes but all she had was a dressing gown so I wrapped the belt tightly around her. She was still very wobbly so I picked her up gently cradling her in my arms as I went to what must have been a living room.

Once I laid her down on the couch she was impatient and begged "Please Caius, take me to the shower; It may hold unpleasant memories but I want to wash myself till I'm raw. I want to clean myself; I need to!"

I looked at the agonizing expression on her face and said "I understand my love. I will help" I then carried her there.

When we were in the room I set her on her feet and put a chair in the shower I then gently picked her up and sat her down in the chair. The first thing she did was lean back letting the water cleanse her eyes and I understood her need to be in control of her senses.

"It will need time to work itself out my love, give it time. In the meanwhile I have found something that you can use to wash yourself". I gave her the soap she took it from me with a smile, grateful for my care.

All of a sudden the smell hit her senses and her nostrils flared as she threw the bottle away whimpering "Please is there anything else I can wash myself with? I hate that smell!"

"I'm sorry my love but I can't find anything" I told her as I took a second look

"Then just water, now that I have a choice I won't touch that stuff ever again". She shuddered at the thought.

I undressed myself and gradually helped her off the chair as I joined her in the shower. I gently pulled her body towards me and slowly helped wash every inch of her body. She gradually relaxed in my arms as if in a trance; someone had broken her spirit and my fury grew.

She had always been a fiery type and that was something that had always attracted her to me; that and her loyalty. Now my fiery vixen had become submissive; she would heal because she was strong but I knew from experience that it would be a long road. I had been harsh towards her but at the time I didn't understand her worth. Now seeing what someone else had done to her I regretted my past actions and hoped that our new found friendship in Greece would allow her to trust me and let me help her overcome this.

After her shower I settled her in the chair putting a towel in her hand. I quickly dressed and then tried to help her into her dressing gown but she violently protested put it on saying "I don't want to wear that; I'd rather wear nothing that have to wear that" so I quickly wrapped her in my cape.

Riley was still outside waiting and once I had brought Isabella back to the living room I went to meet him saying "Comb this place out and see if you are able to find anything that we can use to trace the person that did this!"

"I will" Riley said as he filed back into the building

I quickly joined Bella while Riley was searching.

A half hour later, Riley came in to report "everything has been cleaned out except Isabella's room; but there wasn't much to find. No leads that is!"

"We will burn it then!" I said as I walked back to Isabella. I gently picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she leaned her head against my chest. "It will be alright my love we are going home"

When we left the building I said "Burn it! Not a brick will stand!"

Bella sighed and leaned against me as we started our journey to the airplane.

**Bella's POV**

Caius held me tightly against his body as he progressed through the jungle and I couldn't help but listen to the strange sounds of the wilderness in constant fear of that strange and disturbing voice. After a while the rhythm of his pace began to relax me and I could at long last allow myself to rest knowing that I was completely safe in Caius's arms. Even if my captor would come to claim me; Caius would be there to fight him. I rejoiced in the fact that I was going home at last and could leave this nightmare behind me.

It took hours before we arrived in the plane and I heard voices all around me recognizing that of Edward and Jasper.

'How is she? " asked Edward and I heard him come close with someone else who I thought must be Jasper.

"She cannot see; the bastard kept her blind. It will not be permanent, no but he used it to keep her helpless. She's had a bad time and I think that she will need her rest most of all.

He then said "The only reason she survived this is that she is vampire; a human would never survive this physically, let alone mentally. Thank the gods I changed her"

Caius walked further climbing stairs as he entered something which I realized must be the airplane.

He walked further and then bent through his knees trying to lay me down. I tightened my grip and refused to let go as my fear escalated at the idea of being separated; even for a minute. "Please Caius don't let go, I need you; can I sit with you?"

"Your exhausted my love, you must rest" he said as he gently lowered me onto the bed.

"I know" I said still clutching on to him for dear life "but I can't lay alone, please lay with me".

"Hush my love, I will join you but first you must put something on" he said as he bowed over to put me down. He walked away but soon came back with one of his shirts and although it only went past my hips I was grateful smelling his scent around me. He then lay next to me and I clamped onto him and began to purr my contentment as he held me comfortingly.

"Have you been feed?" He asked as he caressed my cheek

"He had just left in search of food; that is why he wasn't there when you came" I explained.

"You said he bought you?" he asked

"Yes, he told me I was sold to him by my mate and owner" I told him and then went on to say "I made it clear to him that you were my mate and pleaded with him to let me go but then he would only punish me for saying it, so after a couple of weeks I gave up.

"Hush" Caius said as he caressed my face trying to relax me "First you must feed"

He gave me his wrist and I bit relishing the sweet essence of his blood and after a couple of seconds he withdrew his pulse saying "As soon as we arrive in civilization you will have a proper meal".

When I finished I again cuddled up to him and whispered "And a proper bath!" I said as began to relax "I want to get this stink off my body; if I never smell it again it will be too soon".

He then lay beside me and although vampires cannot sleep I shut my body down trying to block everything except the sense of security I felt. My body must have been overcome by weariness through the takeoff and a large part of the flight but when I came out of my trance-like state I realized that I was alone. I tried not to panic as I looked around, my eyes still useless. I whispered "Caius" but when I got no answer the fear began to creep in.

Was it a dream? No, I could hear the plane motors but I still wasn't convinced "Caius" I whispered "Caius please answer me!"

I then panicked and tried to stand up stretching my arms out trying to feel my way to along the wall of the plane. It took a while but I finally felt a door knob and opened it to walk out of the room. All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist and I screamed "no…." as I pulled myself away from their grip.

The whole plane was in in a state of uproar and Edward shouted "It's me Bella" but it didn't register; all I wanted to do is get as far away as possible. I pulled away from the arms and stumbled over something in my panic; I just couldn't calm down when all of a sudden I heard Caius roar "What is going on here?"

My fear vanished as soon as it had come once Caius spoke. I let out a breath of relief and turned towards his voice holding out my arms saying "Thank god, it wasn't my imagination or a dream; I was so afraid when you weren't next to me."

He wrapped his arms around me and said "You must have known I would come after you".

"Yes, but how could you know where I was; after all I was in the middle of South America. He swore I would never leave".

Caius kissed my forehead and gently pried me lose as he gradually walked me back to the bed I had laid in, again he laid down next to me and I was able to relax; impassive all the way to Alaska.

Once we were there he carried me to the home of the Denali coven and made sure I fed and I could finally take a glorious bath using something Alice brought me. To my delight I was slowly getting some light into my eyes and although it didn't help me to see things better, it gave me hope. Once I was fed, bathed and dressed I accompanied Caius towards the living room where the two covens had gathered.

I clung to Caius and heard the voices around us hush as we entered the room. Although I couldn't see I felt the stifled mood and said "I am so sorry that I caused so much trouble; if I had have known the consequences I would never have gone. I have behaved disgracefully after you had all been so kind and helpful to me, I hope you will be able to forgive me."

Alice kissed my cheek and the Olympic clan soon surrounded us as I wouldn't let go of Caius. I realized that I would be quickly forgiven by them; The Denali coven however would have more difficulty accepting my apology and I understood.

I sat close to Caius as I heard the voices around us resume their regular volume. Alice soon joined us and asked how I was doing.

"I was so foolish Alice; I never meant to hurt anyone" I said "I only wished to say goodbye, nothing more; If I'd had known believe me I would never have gone."

"I know you didn't and no one really blames you" Alice replied

Caius exclaimed "I do, and _you will never go out on your own again_!"

I looked towards his voice saying "Don't worry; I will never leave your side"

* Moshe Dayan


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans. _

Chapter 44 - I want one person who needs me; who can't live without me!

**Edward's POV**

I felt his mind outside in the woods and realized he had not left because he was still worried about Bella and although it was difficult to see him in the black of night I spotted his wolf form at the edge of the woods.

I joined Bella and Alice and didn't know what to do. Everyone was relieved that Bella had been found ending what could have been a major catastrophe. I then thought of Bella and how she would look at it and knew this wasn't my choice to make. Thinking that I quietly whispered "Bella there is someone outside that wishes to see that you"

Caius instantly looked up and asked "Who?" as he pulled Bella closer to him.

"An old friend of Bella's; at first I didn't want to say anything but then I decided it wasn't my call to make."

Bella looked up and I said "Jacob is outside in his wolf form at the edge of the woods and he feels terrible about what happened. He wants to speak with you but is afraid that you hate him because of what happened".

I could feel her hesitation and looked at Caius saying "I have nothing to say about the matter as you are her mate but maybe you would allow her to close her human life so that she can finally begin her new future with you at the Volturi".

Caius was angry "He was the one to cause this entire problem in the first place"

"It was entirely my fault Caius" Bella said to Caius as she held his arm. "I told him to stay away for safety reasons otherwise he would have come to the Denali's and I wouldn't have been taken". She then held his arm and inquired "please allow me to say goodbye".

I could feel his anxiety at letting her go and after debating his options he began to realize that I did have a point. If she wanted to start her new life and future with him; she would have to appropriately close her old one.

Hoping it would offer the desired outcome, he made his decision and promptly said "Where is the boy?"

I pointed out of the window saying "He is at the edge of the forest hoping to get a glimpse of her".

Caius held Bella closer and silently nodded his head giving his consent.

I turned my body towards the Denali coven looking from one face to the other and ending with Irina's I asked "I know that Irina is angry with Jacob because he killed Laurent to save Bella. So I ask your consent too."

"No" Irina said "I will not have Laurent's murderer in this house".

Caius was then angry and said "Be glad they killed him; if he were here I would have done worse".

Tanya, the head of the coven swiftly intervened saying "Irina you must agree when Laurent was about to kill her he did it helping another female vampire. He knew that Edward had feelings for Bella and yet he left you to help her kill Bella. If he cared for you as much as you believe he would not have interfered and he would still be among us".

Irina hissed and turned to leave the room; Tanya then nodded her head and I went outside to get Jacob. I ran towards him calling his name. He cautiously walked towards me and after I told him of our decision he ran towards the house discreetly fazing back into a human and dressing himself.

We both came back inside and as soon as he saw Bella his face lit up. When he got closer to the group I noticed Caius sniffing the air and realized he smelled Jacob.

"What is that smell?" Caius spoke

"That would be me!" Jacob said as he stuck his hand in the air and looked our way.

"This is Jacob" I said "he is a good friend of ours 'I lied' and a shape shifter".

"Jacob" I said as I walked towards him my eyes warning him to say quiet "This is Caius; Bella's mate"

Fearing he might say something rude I put my finger to my lips. Although he was wise enough not to stretch his luck subtleness was not one of Jacobs's virtues. He thus ignored me and everyone else saying "How are you Bella?" as he went to kneel in front of her.

Having him so close to Bella; Caius began to growl warning him to back off. But Bella turned to Caius and soothed him by caressing his cheek as she said "Please my love, Jacob would never hurt me"

When she turned her face to Jacob he suddenly realized that Bella could not see and he gasped saying "My god Bella what happened to your eyes?"

She gave him a reassuring smile saying "It is just temporary, they need to heal."

She then clumsily touched his face saying "I wanted to say goodbye; something I never had a chance to do before I left for the Volterra. I will be leaving for Italy tomorrow and am glad I could talk to you before I left".

He then stood up as her words took him by surprise

"You can't go" he said and then he turned to Caius "Bells would never go of her own accord what have you done to her?"

Caius began to growl and Bella held him as he roared "How dare you speak to me like that; the only reason I do not kill you right now is because Isabella once asked me not to harm those she cared for and unhappily for me you were one of them. One more remark and I will forget my promise and kill you anyway"

I then quickly pulled Jacob away from both Bella and Caius as I gave him the following advice "Do not say things you have no knowledge of! Bella is his mate; just like the Quileute tribe imprint, you cannot avoid fate! Please Jacob, do not aggravate the circumstances by tactless words. Bella has been through hell and I don't want her to hear you fight; that is the last thing she needs at the moment"

It was difficult for me to voice these things to Jacob because by saying this out loud, I had to accept them myself. The small spark of hope I always held on to was now snuffed out for good and nothing would ever change that.

I looked at Jacob and realized the truth had hit him hard and when I turned to look at Caius I saw that he was taken aback by my words. I probed his thoughts and realized that he was beginning to understand the fact that I was no longer a threat for him and Bella. He had just begun to comprehend the extent of his affection for her but me saying this so blatantly both alarmed and thrilled him. I felt the extent of his affection but he could not recognize it for he had never, in all his immortal life, felt these feelings before. He was so fascinated by this revelation that he forgot about me and Jacob. I walked away pulling Jacob behind me and away from Bella as I decided to leave Caius to his thoughts.

"I am sorry Jacob" I whispered "Bella is bonded and both you and I will have to accept it. Caius does love her! I along with many others never thought he would be capable to love, not Caius! I don´t even think he realizes the extent of his feelings for her. Bella is his now and we have to give up any hope of getting her back".

I wished to touch his shoulder in an attempt to console him but backed away as I felt an unbearable heat radiating out of him. He then looked up at me and I understood his sorrow as we both mourned the loss of 'our Bella'.

**Caius POV**

I was about to attack the shape shifter when Isabella held my arm tightly and Edward stepped between us lecturing him. As he declared Isabella mine by fate I was sudden stunned as the words sunk in. I understood that all three of us were attached to Isabella but I had won and the other two had accepted their defeat. When he went further and spoke of love I was bewildered; was that what I felt? I had never really experienced this feeling before! Yes, I had cherished Athenodora but it had not been the same. My feelings towards Isabella were like moth flying much too close to an all-consuming flame.

I pulled her towards me as to proclaim her as mine to the whole world and she hugged me back her musical laughter ringing in my ears as I nuzzled her neck. At this moment I understood the pain that weighed on the shoulders of Marcus on a daily basis. I was more than grateful that he had insisted I take Isabella as my mate, recognizing our bond and knowing how precious and rare it was. He and Athenodora had both selflessly fought me to accept how important Isabella would be to my life. I could never repay them!

I had lived an immortal life of 2000 years and in all that time, never comprehended how two lives could be so intertwined as some were. My eyes had been as blind as Isabella's now were and I scowled at the idea of bonds; thinking I knew all there was to know. I would make snide jokes of things I could not understand or see. Knowing my feelings I would do everything conceivable to keep her as I decided I could not walk the lonely path I had walked up to now; no never again!

I would speak to Athenodora as I had to assure that I had the alliance of both her and Marcus in order to make sure that our bond would not be in danger by any of Aro's influences.

**Jacobs POV**

I watched Bella and her mate and understood that Edward was right their mating was indeed as strong as our tribe imprint. It seemed there was nothing I could say or do to win Bella back. I felt her bond with this king and it appeared to be even stronger than her bond with Edward Cullen had been.

As I was watched Bella, Edward continued to whisper "Bella is now happy and Caius is very much in love with his mate although it will take him a while to realize how much; as he has never held such feelings for anyone before now". I moved away from the group and I decided it was time to leave as there was nothing more I could do; Bella was now lost for me.

I was defeated and as I turned to walk away I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Bella with an agitated Caius at her side.

"Bells?" I asked and her eyes followed the sound as she looked at my mouth she then moved her eyes to where she imagined my eyes where and I saw the compassion in those milky eyes as she spoke "Dear Jacob" she said as she caressed my cheek "I will always have a soft spot for you. You helped me out of so many deadly circumstances and were there when I desperately needed a friend and yet our relationship has never been more than that of good friends. I am so sorry; you don't deserve that! I am certain there is a reason for this and I am convinced it has to do with an imprint in your future. I have seen the imprint bond between Sam and Emily, I want that for you, you deserve that!"

"Be safe dear Jacob" she said "be safe and happy as I am. Your life will be normal and once you have found your imprint you will have everything you desire and will live with her and your children all your mortal years. Please know that you still have my friendship and if ever your tribe is in desperate need of an ally I will do my best to help".

With this she gave me a chased kiss on the cheek and took a step away from me, swiftly surrounded by Caius's arms.

Edward walked back towards me and we said our goodbyes and although I would never like him he did give me a chance to speak to Bells and I had to admit that counted for something. I guess he read my thoughts because he gave me an apologetic smile and while shaking my hand he placed a set of keys in them saying "This time you can go by car, after all we won't need it."

"No, that's not necessary I need the run" I said while Bella and her mate walked me to the door. I didn't have to worry about her watching me so I swiftly took off my clothes and fazed.

Just before I was out of hearing range I caught Bella's mate saying "By all the gods Bella you felt safe with that huge beast?"

"Very" was all she said.


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these intriguing characters. She and the filmmakers have made a fascinating and beautiful trilogy. I wish to borrow her background and add a plot twist of my own. I also made use of the site wiki/Volturi' a fantastic site if I may say and well worth a read for twilight fans. _

Chapter 45 – The end is the beginning of something new

**Bella's POV**

We left the Denali coven the next morning accompanied by Athenodora, Marcus and surprise …. Riley. It seemed that the night our plane arrived at Alaska their tracker Riley had caught Athenodora's attention and considering he was more used to the human diet than the vegetarian; he decided to come with us and see the Volturi coven. It also seemed that he and Caius had covered South America together in search of me thus earning each other's alliance.

Our trip home was smooth and I was happy to go to my new life. In the past I had never accepted this as my home but now it meant security for me.

When we arrived Caius gave my hand to Athenodora so that she could bring both Riley and I to the west wing while Marcus and Caius went to the throne room to speak to Aro. As we walked through the corridors footsteps came our way and Athenodora acknowledged the presence of Jane and her brother Alec.

When we were about to pass them they suddenly stopped and I heard the sickly sweet voice of Jane saying "How are you Isabella? We came to understand you had quite an ordeal". I looked towards the voice and then heard Jane ask "What happened to her eyes?"

It automatically angered me so I replied "If you wish to ask about my health please feel free to talk to me; my eyes will heal and my tong is still intact". I felt rather than heard Athenodora's snicker but realized that she must have told Riley of the dangerous twins for he did not dare to do so.

Jane huffed and one of the two left as I heard one pair of footsteps walk away from us. I then heard someone say "Welcome home Isabella" and considering it was a male voice I knew it was Alec. I heard his tread as he left to follow the path Jane had taken.

Athenodora brought me to my room and led me to the bed where I would wait for Caius and then she mumbled "I hate those two. You stay away from them Riley they are dangerous and you too Isabella! They are not to be trusted!"

They then left the room and I decided to rest until Caius came to me.

After quite a wait he finally arrived and quickly filled the bath and helped me undress so that I could join him. I still had blurry vision but it was no longer a constant black that surrounded me. I was finally registering color and was amazed and happy. It was like discovering the world all over again

Caius was very careful and after my bath I came back to my room to smell three humans. I was no longer held back by my conscience and enjoyed my first good meal in a long time.

After that I enjoyed Caius's company. I didn't care that he was dominant because I enjoyed his touch rough or not; it filled me with a sense of security and love.

**Aro's POV**

Isabella had been at the Volturi for a week now and Caius had kept her in his wing.

After her ordeal she had finally built up her courage to come to the throne room. I saw the fear and apprehension that shadowed her face. She was quiet and polite as she bowed to me.

Being part of my entourage Alec and Jane were in the throne room when Bella arrived. I didn't know how Alec would react and I was always fearful that the truth would come out but I had to do this.

I smiled my usual smile and spoke "Dear Isabella I am glad that you have fully recovered your eyesight and I sincerely hope that you will come to see Volterra as your home In the future. When I see the peace and love you have brought to Caius I can only rejoice that you have been found".

"No thanks to Demetri" Caius angrily replied as he looked angrily towards Demetri.

"Be reasonable Caius; with Bella's gift he could never have found her. After all even _your _tracker had difficulty. Anyway as long as she is in our midst she will always be safe with you and my guards to protect her. Maybe if I look in her mind I can find the culprit". I looked questioningly at Caius and he nodded towards Isabella as if asking her if she would allow my request. At which point she nodded her consent. I then stood up and walked towards her extending my hands.

She gave me her hands and I could watch what had happened and realized Alec's strategy; make her fear the outside so that she would never leave us. He had done well!

"Unhappily I can see nothing" I said as I let go of her hands and gradually took a step backwards and turning around I went back to my throne saying "The villain was able to cover his tracks quite efficiently".

Caius nodded and held his hand out to Isabella and for a second I saw the anxiety leave her body as she was wrapped in his arms. Yes, their bond was now strong and I would have no problems with Caius as he was totally enthralled with his mate.

"Where is Athenodora Caius?" I asked as I looked around the throne room.

"She is no longer my wife so she no longer needs to come to the throne room. At the moment she is in her room which she shares with the tracker"

Considering she is no longer working with Isabella maybe it is time for Demetri to introduce her to the languages and arts that the Voltari are blessed with.

"I'm sorry to disappoint Aro but Athenodora will continue her language lessons with Isabella and I will be introducing her to the arts and music as that is what I am most fond of. But before she begins her studies I wish to let her rest for a month or so."

Caius then looked at Isabella and said "After all she has consented to take lessons in the various languages as she knows they will be necessary for her status as my mate and future wife".

Isabella, looking towards Caius smiled and nodded her agreement

I hesitantly began "I do hope you will both consider training Isabella with her gift".

Caius looked wary but it was Isabella that answered, looking at Caius her smile widened as she said "I would like to do so; I know it wouldn't have helped me when I was captured but I see that all powers have its use. The bond between Caius and me proved that; for without it I would still be in the Amazon. Who knows what will happen if I discover my gift but I must tell you; I cannot use it against the Olympic or Denali coven unless they were attack us'.

"Of course not my dear; I myself do not approve aggression so that will be no problem. Maybe you can start gradually, when you begin your language and etiquette lessons. May I suggest you work with Alec, after all he and Jane know how to push their gifts from their bodies and I am afraid that Jane is less patient than Alec. Your gift as shield is also something that protects you but if you work on it you could protect others as well".

"What do you think Caius?" I asked

Caius was a bit hesitant and looked at Isabella as he said "Are you really sure this is what you want?"

Isabella was hesitant too but then said "Yes, I want to contribute to you. You have given me my life back and who knows what I can do with my gift. Maybe one day I can return the favor and can help you; I want you to be proud of me"

As they looked at one another I knew I had gotten them to give into my request. Given the choice between Alec and Jane I was almost sure she would chose Alec. After all she had no prior experience with him, at least none that she knew of. While I was thinking this I heard Isabella speak.

"I will accept Alec as my training partner" she said as she looked up at Alec.

In answer to this Alec looked at her, gave her a small smile and a nod of appreciation. He then resumed his impassive stance.

"Very good, then that is settled" I said smiling at her choice and then turned my eyes towards Caius I went further to say "You take good care of our treasure Caius". I nodded my head towards them as signal that they could leave.

Both quickly left and I turned to Alec saying "Meet me in my chambers over a couple of hours for I wish to discuss Isabella's training"

With that said I left the throne room and went to my chambers

* * *

Alec soon came to my chambers as I had requested.

"Dear Alec your mission has been a success. Isabella will not wish to leave the confines of the Volturi castle for a very long time".

He nodded his head to my compliment but was further quite passive.

I continued saying "As you know I have also been able to convince Caius that you should train her as you had requested".

"Now that Athenodora had a new mate and neither the Denali nor Olympic covens would be coming to the Volturi coven; things will go back to the old situation. Caius and Isabella are happy with one another and that will keep him pliant and take his mind of off anything else. At first I was afraid that Caius would allow us to train her but thankfully Isabella accepted our offer" I said as I smiled at my triumph.

Seeing the praise I had given him Alec's posture was not as jubilant as I had expected; I comprehended something was bothering him. I looked at him and held my hands out in a motion for him to touch them.

I immediately saw the problem. Although he had enjoyed everything Isabella had to give, his need and desire for her were overpowering.

"Oh dear, I didn't realize that you have such an attraction to her" I said as I let go of his hands.

"Neither did I master and I find it frustrating being able to see her and yet acting like I do not know her while our intimacy had been so lengthy. Even Caius hadn't had her company for so long!" he glowered.

"Is it wise for you to train her Alec? Knowing how you feel about her I would say it will be very difficult for you. Maybe someone else should do it."

Alec argued "You promised me that I would be rewarded for my services master; this is what I asked of you. It will be very difficult indeed but even more so if I would never be able to see her again".

"If the bond were between you and her that would make for a strong alliance but losing Caius would make our crown week and she would be but a shadow of herself. I do not think that is what you would want". I explained

I went on to say "Both Caius and Isabella have agreed to the training so we will go ahead but be careful. I do not want any more disturbances in the Volturi coven; if there are too many changes we will become weak and that is something that we cannot survive at this moment in time".

Looking point blank at Alec I asked "Have you anything else you would like to say about this?"

"There is one important matter we must speak of." Alec said "Edward Cullen is dangerous to our secret. If he were to ever read my mind I may not be able to mask my feelings towards Isabella and neither of us wishes to face the danger that such knowledge could give".

"That would be no problem; I will forbid his presence at Volturi until everything has blown over. Who knows maybe your infatuation for her will pass and then all will be over"

**Bella's POV – 2 months after Bella had come to live with the Volturi**

I had been back at the Volturi for a couple of months now and I had a hard time believing how much I liked it here. I enjoyed my time with Caius as he showed me the different forms of art and taught me the basics of music. We would often laugh at my progress but he would be very patient and sex; well what should I say…?

I had begun my language lessons with Athenodora although Demetri would sometimes help me with languages outside of Italian or French; it was surprising how much information I could absorb in my vampire form.

I was taught etiquette lessons by Sulpicia as it was deemed essential for a Volturi wife to be well mannered being as we were an important part of the image of the Volturi coven. Above all I wanted to make Caius proud of me; I knew he loved me but this was something I wanted to do for my own self-esteem.

The most important lessons were the ones I got from Alec. First of all he asked if I recognized the feel of my gift and I told him I had. I didn't tell him I had been working on it because I promised myself I would never again do anything to hurt the Denali or Olympic covens.

Alec was always patient with me. He gave me helpful tips and quickly taught me how to expand my gifts so that they could help others. He was the one who would attack and I would use my force field to protect. He told me it would take years for my power to attain its full potential as that was the experience of most gifted vampires but he would do his best to assist me.

In the short time that we had worked together our teacher – student bond had grown. Strange that Caius and Athenodora were always suspicious towards him; although I didn't know him that well, I never had any reason to be angry at him.

All in all the vampires that lived here weren't as bad as I expected them to be. I often found Marcus in the library and had long discussions with him over the past. After all he had lived it and his information was a lot more credible than History channel. I was often captivated by his stories and decided that this was also an advantage of living with these vampires.

Everyone had their own piece of history and I soon realized my mortal life had been a lot more fortunate than the others.

One day I asked Alec about his past and found out that Aro had saved Jane and him from being burned at the stake for witches in the 800's. After that he told me how life was at that time and again; I couldn't help but be fascinated.

**Caius's POV – 7 months after Bella had come to live with the Volturi**

I took the box from the secretary wondering who had sent it as I brought it to Isabella. The address wasn't recognizable as it had been stamped by the different authorities and the stamps were on top of one another.

I went into our room deciding to surprise her. A small piece of my heart was still angry at her recklessness as it had almost causes me to lose her and the mere thought of that made me uneasy. I walked in just as she had finished dressing into one of my favorite dresses and once I laid eyes on her, my love for her overshadowed everything. Hearing the door she turned and came toward me to give me a kiss and I quickly put the parcel on the table as I took her in my arms. After a long intimate kiss she laughed and wrapped her arms around me as she looked over my shoulder.

"What have you brought me my love?" She asked as she went to look at the parcel.

"It's not from me but maybe a secret admirer" I joked as I watched her pick it up.

"Strange" she said shaking the box to guess the contents. "Maybe the Denali coven has finally forgiven me for my reckless decision to meet Jacob" she said.

She quickly opened the box and I saw her demeanor change within seconds as she picked up a letter that was in the box. I saw her hand tremble as she dropped the box and paper backing away from it, a devastating fear filling her eyes.

I picked up the paper and read what it said:

My lovely Isabella,

I will never forget our time together and promise I will come back to claim you.

You cannot hide forever.

Your South American Mate

Next to the letter was a magazine and I picked it up and took it out of the bag trying to understand what it meant. All of a sudden the sickly sweet smell of frangipani filled the room and she ran out of the door to escape.

I was stunned but quickly ran behind her and found her in Alec's arms. He saw me coming and promptly explained "I was walking through the corridor when she raced out of the door. She was very upset so I thought it better to detain her hoping that you would soon follow".

Once I took her into my arms he left saying "If either of you ever need anything feel free to ask for help". I felt a pang of jealousy but then I dismissed it as I told myself they were just friends; after all they had been working together for the last half year. Being cautious I decided I might ask to be present at some of their lessons just in case there was more than just friendship. I trusted Isabella but the twins were something else.

I walked her to our room and took her on my lap trying to calm her down. She shook uncontrollably which made me wonder what the hell he had done to her. I had given her a hard time when she first came to be under my control but I had still been able to win her heart; whoever took her would never get her love only her fear.

After an hour she began to relax in my arms and said "I'm sorry Caius, I must be such a coward in your eyes. I don't know what you see in me; I am broken and useless".

I held her chin in a vise-like grip and made her look into my eyes "You forget my love; I know what it is like to be a slave to heartless masters. Now you show fear because the experience is so fresh in your memory but later if you recall those weeks it will make you vicious as it has me. The saying 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' is true believe me" and then I gave her a long and intense kiss as I held her in my embrace.

She then gradually pulled herself out of my embrace saying "I never thought I would say it, especially when we first met, but I love you Caius; I think you are the only one who can help me to rediscover myself. I didn't realize how bad it was but, now that I have had four weeks of slavery, I can only admire your courage to survive a mortal life of slavery. I hope I can do the same so that you can be proud of me as I am of you" she whispered as she cuddled up to me.

"No one could understand unless they have experienced it; but I promise you he will never touch you again".

**Bella's POV - 13 months after Bella had come to live with the Volturi**

I often received e-mail from Alice who would always be my friend and keep me in the loop over the world outside the Volturi coven. It seemed that, as she had predicted, the bond between Edward and Alexia had become stronger in time. She told me that she had seen this in his future when he had arrived in Alaska after his first visit to the Volturi. He said he would always remember me as his first love and I had the same feeling.

She also contacted Jacob at my request and told him that everything was alright and I was very happy. She promised she would and a few days later I heard that he was happy for me and that he too had found his imprint.

Once I knew his e-mail address I send him my love and told him that I wanted to see some pictures of his mate.

Lastly I asked both Jacob and Alice to keep tabs on my dad and mom making sure they were all right and in need of nothing.

Finally everything seemed to have settled and everyone was happy. I would always keep tabs on my friends and they promised to keep me in the loop about what was happening down there.

I felt loved, cherished and secure when I was in Caius's arms. No, life was never what you expect of it but I was not about to complain. I had found the love of my life in the most unexpected of places and my mind and body were finally at peace.

**The End**

* * *

**Authors note:**

First of all I must say there was much violence and sexual dominance in my writing but given I was in the world of the vampire I expect that would be the case. These creatures have been on this earth for so long wielding their power over vampire and human alike. The Volturi had defeated the Romanian and Egyptian covens which were then the ruling class under the vampires so in their mortal and immortal lives they have seen many violent times. They are cleaver power hungry and have developed their thoughts to fit their needs, cruelty, deception and intrigues are a very large part of their lives. It is impossible for them to feel sympathy for humans as their bodies are weak. In their eyes, humans only purpose is to be food for the vampire.

The Olympic clan however is a young one and they have been guided by Carlisle who himself has always respected and treasured human lives; he never took one that wasn't dying. The only reason he would help with Bella is because of the love that Edward had for her and her wish to change. That is why he left the Volturi and later formed his own coven. The Olympic clan has never known the hardships in their mortal lives that the Volturi Coven have. They have all been changed in the 20th century and since then they were helped and loved by Carlisle and Esme since their change they were given a chance to stay connected to the human world unlike the Volturi coven. Maybe this is not the end that many of my readers expected but there is always something going on in life. Nothing is finished and considering the intrigues and power plays in the Volturi coven that will always be the case.

I truly hope you enjoyed the story.

Bye for now


End file.
